Changements : Retour à Poudlard
by TarK
Summary: Pardelà les vacances, Harry, Hermione et Ron reviennent à Poudlard... Juste remis des évènements du ministère, Harry subit une autre épreuve... Hermione et Ron affrontent aussi leur part de problèmes. Mais la tempête qui approche n'épargnera personne...
1. Retour

Chapitre premier

Retour

Harry cligna des yeux. Depuis des heures, il était assis sur cette branche et les rayons du soleil couchant passaient désormais sous le feuillage, l'éblouissant. On était dans la deuxième semaine de juillet, l'année à Poudlard venait de se terminer et il était une fois de plus coincé chez les Dursley.

Quand il était revenu, même son oncle et sa tante, passés depuis longtemps maîtres dans l'art de l'ignorer, s'étaient rendu compte de son humeur noire. Les cauchemars s'étaient faits moins rapprochés, au début ; les leçons d'Occlumancie devaient avoir, d'une certaine façon, porté leurs fruits car il parvenait parfois à les repousser… mais il arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, comme la nuit précédente, que la violence extrême des rêves le laisse sans défense.

De plus, les évènements du Département des Mystères revenaient désormais le hanter et même si ces rêves n'avaient pas la puissance des visions de Voldemort, ils lui causaient de plus en plus de difficultés. De plus en plus souvent, il se réveillait en hurlant, hagard et en sueur et il lui fallait une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Depuis, il dormait de moins en moins, par à-coups, ne trouvant que rarement le repos et souvent, la journée, il s'endormait tant la fatigue le minait.

Si l'Oncle Vernon n'en avait eu cure, la Tante Pétunia semblait avoir remisé ses airs désagréables et ses remarques cassantes et, un soir, elle était venue lui parler, semblant s'inquiéter réellement pour lui. Passée la surprise initiale, après avoir longuement hésité, il avait fini par lui parler de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Elle l'avait écouté, impassible, mais quand il mentionna le nom de Sirius, elle avait tressailli, perdant son air d'attention distante, sans qu'Harry, pris par son récit, se maîtrisant pour ne pas révéler à quel point le chagrin l'affectait, ne s'y arrête. Elle avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose, comme si elle hésitait à se confier, puis elle avait quitté sa chambre, quelque peu précipitamment, sans ajouter un mot.

…

_Main theme – Requiem for a dream OST – C. Mansell_

Quelques jours après, il avait assisté en rêve à une scène étrange… La fureur qu'Harry ressentait comme la sienne était incommensurable. _Il_ se tenait dans une pièce sombre, un cachot à en juger par le sol et les murs de pierre et l'absence de fenêtres. Au fond se tenait le traître, Queudver, arborant un sourire malsain. Etendu sur le sol, à _ses_ pieds se trouvaient un homme de petite taille ou un adolescent, très mince et très pâle, étendu sur le ventre, les cheveux maculés de sang, le dos couvert de bleus et de blessures. Il sembla lui être vaguement familier, mais avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'y regarder à deux fois, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et _il_ se retourna, pour voir entrer Lucius Malefoy. L'étrangeté de la scène s'approfondit encore, car malgré son habituel air hautain et impassible, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses yeux gris trahissaient une angoisse certaine.

"Lucius, enfin ! Alors ?"

La voix de Voldemort, aiguë et grinçante, souleva un écho déplaisant dans la petite pièce.

"Nous n'avons rien trouvé, Maître. Ses traces ont été soigneusement brouillées et…"

Voldemort laissa échapper un cri de rage qui n'avait rien d'humain.

"C'est intolérable ! Ne suis-je donc entouré que de traîtres et d'incapables ? Je me demande si... Oui… Queudver ! Charge-toi de la suite des opérations."

"Avec plaisir, Maître."

Le petit sorcier grassouillet le dépassa, s'arrêta un instant en face de son rival, lui décochant un sourire venimeux et malveillant au possible ; Malefoy serra les poings, l'air d'être sur le point de sauter sur son vis-à-vis et l'espace d'un instant, la rage déforma ses traits, puis le masque hautain et indifférent se remit en place, faisant disparaître la colère avec une telle rapidité qu'elle sembla ne jamais s'être manifestée.

Une fois Pettigrow sorti, Voldemort s'adressa à son plus fidèle serviteur :

"Mais dis-moi, Lucius, es-tu certain d'avoir fait de ton mieux ? N'aurais-tu pas d'une manière ou d'une autre aidé à sa fuite ?"

"Non, Maître, je vous assure, je vous jure que non ! Mais personne ne me connaît aussi bien que…"

"Qu'est-ce que…? _Potter !_"

A ce moment là, Harry se réveilla brusquement, haletant, une main pressée sur son front et sa cicatrice douloureuse, comme à l'accoutumée. Cette fois, Voldemort s'était aperçu de sa présence et avait coupé le lien qui les unissait. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se réorienter, massant ses temps pour chasser le mal de tête naissant, dû à la rupture brutale de la connexion puis sauta de son lit et, allumant la lumière, il entreprit d'envoyer un mot à Dumbledore. Une fois son message rédigé, il le confia à Hedwige et se recoucha, tournant et retournant la scène qu'il venait de vivre pour lui donner un sens mais il n'y parvint pas et il mit longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. Accident

Chapitre second

Accident

Il soupira, secoua la tête pour chasser les idées noires qui y rôdaient depuis ce matin et entreprit de descendre de l'arbre. Le régime de Dudley semblait n'avoir eu aucun effet sur lui, ce qui n'était pas un mal pour Harry : harcelé par son cousin, il s'était réfugié dans l'arbre, où compte tenu de son poids, Dudley aurait été incapable de le suivre.

Une fois descendu, il se dirigea prudemment vers la maison. A ce moment, il aperçut une voiture arrêtée dans l'allée. _Tiens, Oncle Vernon est déjà rentré… il devait rester au travail et… ce n'est pas sa voiture !_

Surpris, il entra au salon au moment où la sonnette retentit.

"Peux-tu répondre, s'il te plaît !" lui dit sa tante.

"Oui, tante Pétunia."

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, tirant au passage la langue à son cousin, qui absorbé par une de ses stupides émissions télévisées ne le remarqua pas.

Devant la porte se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage en lame de couteau, aux cheveux d'un noir très foncé, au teint très pâle, arborant un air soucieux. Il avait une carte de police à la main.

"Inspecteur Walter S. Skinner, police de Little Whinging. Je suis bien chez M & Mme Dursley ?"

"Oui, mais mon oncle n'est pas…"

"Je sais, mon garçon, je sais… Est-ce que Mme Dursley est ici ?"

Intrigué par les propos du policier et quelque peu surpris, Harry se tourna et appela :

"Tante Pétunia !"

"Et bien ? Qui est-ce ?"

"C'est la police."

Un cri étouffé se fit entendre et la tante apparut aussitôt, son visage chevalin encore plus blême qu'à l'accoutumée et contracté en un masque d'angoisse.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Vernon ?"

"Hum, je suis profondément navré, Madame, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait eu un accident. Votre mari a été renversé par une voiture en sortant de son usine."

La tante Pétunia, devenue toute blanche, tremblante, s'agrippa au cadre de la porte et demanda d'une voix étranglée :

"Mais est-ce qu'il… Est-ce que… Il est à l'hôpital ?"

"C'est-à-dire que… Son état est assez sérieux et le médecin ne s'est pas encore prononcé, mais… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que le docteur vous explique tout lui-même. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire sur place."

Pétunia, l'air complètement perdu, se dirigea vers la cuisine d'une démarche de somnambule puis revint, s'arrêta sur le seuil, parut reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et ôtant son tablier, elle s'adressa à Harry :

"Tu vas rester ici pour surveiller la maison avec Dudley… Je ne veux pas que le pauvre chéri voie son père dans cet état… Oh Seigneur !"

Elle sembla devenir encore un peu plus pâle, si tant est que cela fut possible et l'espace d'une seconde, Harry eût l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais elle se ressaisit, empoigna son sac d'une main tremblante et suivit l'inspecteur à sa voiture.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner et prendre le tournant. Il resta longtemps sur le pas de la porte à contempler la rue déserte, ruminant des pensées si obscures qu'elles semblaient sans fond.


	3. Oncle Vernon

Chapitre troisième

Oncle Vernon

Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha de la porte et revint dans le salon. Dudley, toujours hypnotisé par la télévision, n'avait pas bougé. Au bout d'un instant, il sembla s'apercevoir de la présence d'Harry et un sourire mauvais, quoique idiot, s'étala sur sa face grassouillette.

"Dégage ou…"

"Ou quoi ?" le coupa sèchement Harry, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. "Tu diras tout à maman, mon Dudlynouchet ?"

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu vas voir, je vais te… hé, range ce truc, t'as pas le droit !"

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur son cousin qui tentait désespérément et sans grand succès de se dissimuler derrière un fauteuil. Pris de fou rire, il lui dit :

"Y'a ton derrière qui dépasse, mon gros chérubin en sucre d'orge !"

Dudley poussa un grognement, en rage d'être tourné ainsi en ridicule par Harry, mais il était trop effrayé pour sortir de son abri.

"Maman, maman !"

"Te fatigue pas, elle est pas là !"

Dudley essaya de se faire encore plus petit, cherchant désespérément une cachette plus sûre du regard.

"De toute façon, si tu me jettes un sort, tu seras renvoyé !"

"Plus maintenant, gros nigaud, j'ai passé mes BUSE !"

"Tes _quoi_ ?"

Harry soupira et remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Laisse tomber. C'est pas passé à la télévision, tu comprendras pas."

Et il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

_Adagio – T. Albinoni_

La tante Pétunia rentra fort tard. A onze heures du soir, Harry entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison et la lumière de ses phares diffusa une vague lueur jaune dans sa chambre. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma tandis que la voiture s'éloignait. Il attendit un long moment, mais aucun bruit ne provenait plus du rez-de-chaussée.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, poussé par la curiosité, il ouvrit la porte et alla se poster en haut de l'escalier, à l'affût du moindre bruit, tout son corps tendu, prêt à bondir en arrière à la moindre alerte.

Le silence, oppressant, régnait toujours en bas.

Alors, prudemment, se faisant le plus léger possible, il descendit les marches une à une et se dirigea vers le salon.

Vide.

Une vague inquiétude le saisit et il s'empara de sa baguette, toujours sur ses gardes. Le silence, d'une épaisseur surnaturelle, semblait être quelque créature tapie dans un coin, retenant son souffle pour mieux bondir sur sa proie. Il remonta ses lunettes et inspecta la pièce.

C'est alors que par la fenêtre du salon il l'aperçut. Elle était dans le jardin, assise au bord de la terrasse, immobile, telle une statue. Au lieu de le rassurer, cela augmenta encore son anxiété et un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit. Il se dirigea doucement vers la porte-fenêtre et s'approcha d'elle avec circonspection.

"Tante Pétunia ?" dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ne répondit pas, n'eut aucun mouvement et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'elle l'avait seulement entendu.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et répéta :

"Tante Pétunia ?"

Elle eut un infime tressaillement et il l'entendit balbutier, contenant un sanglot :

"Harry ?"

Quelque chose se noua en lui.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix étranglée. "Où est… Est-ce que…"

Les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Il savait. Il avait compris. Frappé d'horreur, il tomba lentement à genoux. C'est à peine s'il entendit la voix brisée de Pétunia :

"Quand je… quand je suis arrivée, ils m'ont tout suite dit que… que… Oh, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Dudley ? Comment vais-je faire ?"

Il ne sut quoi dire. Même si Vernon ne l'avait jamais aimé, il l'avait recueilli et hébergé pendant quinze ans. Sa disparition représentait un choc bien plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et il savait ce que cela devait représenter pour Pétunia : outre la sécurité et le confort d'une vie tranquille, c'était toute une partie de sa vie qui s'effondrait, comme la sienne s'était effondrée un mois auparavant quand… Il ressentit un profond élan de compassion envers sa tante et brusquement, se pencha vers elle et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui et se mit à sangloter amèrement.

_Little Psyche _: je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement. Sans trop de mal, puisque le chapitre vingt-six est déjà écrit

_Servane _: pour le polar, c'est pas tout à fait ça… Mais pour l'intrigue, ma foi, je crois que les amateurs d'histoires complexes auront de quoi être satisfaits !


	4. Discussion

Chapitre quatrième

Discussion

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, après avoir laissé sa tante endormie, il s'effondra sur son lit. Son esprit n'était qu'un grand vide sombre où tournoyaient de folles pensées sans cohérence. Tout se mêlait : Sirius, l'oncle Vernon, mais aussi Voldemort… En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour que cesse cet infernal enchaînement, et par-dessus tout, une question revenait sans arrêt : "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? "… A croire qu'il apportait le malheur partout où il se trouvait… Et il eut soudainement peur pour Ron, Hermione et tous les autres : ne risquait-il pas de leur arriver malheur à cause de lui ?

Tourmenté par ces obscures pensées, il lui fallut longtemps avant de s'endormir...

_Marche funèbre – F. Chopin_

L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours plus tard, dans le petit cimetière de Little Whinging, en présence de la tante Marge, encore plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée, et de quelques amis et parents. Le temps était gris et maussade et la cérémonie fut lugubre à souhait. La tante Pétunia avait surmonté son chagrin mais avait perdu cet air pincé qu'elle arborait en général et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, comme si les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Dudley quant à lui semblait toujours plongé dans un état d'hébétude profond ; son teint habituellement rose vif était cendreux et il ne semblait rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, Harry était peiné de le voir affligé de la sorte ; son cousin avait toujours vécu dans un petit monde protégé, tranquille où ses désirs étaient presque toujours des ordres… et ce petit univers venait d'être complètement détruit.

Une fois de retour, Harry se retrouva au salon avec quelques personnes que sa tante avait invitées, tout en essayant d'échapper aux regards assassins et aux commentaires acerbes que lui lançait la sœur de Vernon. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, la tante Marge s'étant attardée tant et plus, sans doute dans l'espoir de se voir invitée à dîner mais en vain. Pétunia se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec désinvolture et, fermant les yeux, s'exclama :

"J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais, celle-là!"

Quoique amusé, Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire et, réprimant un sourire, il entreprit de ranger le salon.

_Sonate n°8 Pathétique – 1er mouvement – L. Van Beethoven_

Une heure plus tard, alors que la maison semblait totalement silencieuse, Harry, allongé sur son lit, essayait d'empêcher ses pensées de prendre leur sinistre cours habituel, quand on frappa à la porte. Surpris, il leva la tête avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir.

"Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler ?"

"Oui, tante Pétunia, bien sûr."

Elle entra et s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui jetant un regard nerveux. Même si leurs rapports avaient considérablement changé au cours de ces derniers jours, une certaine tension subsistait néanmoins entre eux. Il s'appuya au bureau et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par lui dire :

"Tu sais, Harry, cela fait depuis l'an dernier que je voulais te parler… Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment, mais… maintenant que… Vernon… enfin… il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne de te parler."

Harry, quelque peu surpris, la fixa attentivement, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleus de sa tante. Elle baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre :

"Comme tu le sais déjà, je m'étais brouillé avec Lily quand elle est entrée à Poudlard… Pendant ses années d'école, nous ne nous voyions plus que pendant les vacances d'été et généralement, cela se passait fort mal… J'étais jalouse de ma petite sœur, la sorcière, la fierté de nos parents… Malgré tout cela, un jour, l'année de sa sortie de l'école, je reçus une lettre de sa part. Je mis longtemps à lui répondre, partagée entre l'inimitié qui nous avait si longtemps séparées et l'envie de reprendre contact ; après tout, elle était ma sœur. Au fond de moi, secrètement, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'étais soulagée que Lily ne m'en veuille pas plus… et en même temps, tellement honteuse de m'être conduite comme une gamine capricieuse et jalouse… Nous avions fini par correspondre régulièrement, et même nous rencontrer à l'occasion – librement d'abord, puis en cachette après que j'eus connu Vernon, qui aurait été fou de rage de savoir que j'avais encore des contacts avec les 'anormaux' comme il les appelait. Un jour – Dudley avait eu un an peu de temps auparavant, je reçus une dernière lettre. Elle me parlait d'une menace – j'appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Tu-Sais-Qui en personne qui était à leurs trousses – et me demandait de te venir en aide si jamais il le fallait… Les autres lettres, je les ai détruites pour que Vernon ne les trouve pas, mais celle-là je n'ai pu m'y résoudre et je l'ai gardée…"

Elle s'interrompit et sortit une enveloppe jaunie par les ans de son tablier. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à coups redoublés quand il reconnut l'écriture…

"Harry, j'ai voulu plusieurs fois te parler… mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Vernon, de la tienne… Maintenant, j'ai honte de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt…"

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Les mains tremblantes, il la sortit de l'enveloppe et la déplia soigneusement. L'écriture soignée de sa mère déployait ses élégantes boucles vert émeraude sur la page…

-

_Benelie _: merci à toi !

PS : j'ai oublié de signaler que les mentions entre crochets se réfèrent à des morceaux de musique que je trouve particulièrement adaptés au passage qui les suit... Avis aux amateurs !


	5. Une lettre du passé

Chapitre cinquième

Une lettre du passé

_Londres, le 20 juillet_

_Ma chère sœur,_

_Je n'ai que peu de temps à te consacrer : nous devons repartir ce soir. Nous étions venus voir Rémus et Sirius quelques jours – ils me demandent de te transmettre leurs amitiés. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu venir te voir mais nous avons eu beaucoup à faire sans compter que nous devons respecter les mesures de sécurité mises en place pour nous. Je pense que nous sommes plus en sûreté que le trésor de la Couronne mais, malgré tout, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Oh, je sais que ça doit paraître ridicule, mais l'avenir n'est pas rose en ce moment, et j'ai du mal à me sentir rassurée. _

_Je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses, mais si quoi que ce soit devait nous arriverà James ou à moi, je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'Harry. Je sais que ce serait dur pour toi, avec Vernon, mais je pense que tu serais la plus à même de veiller sur lui. Je suis sûre que tu agiras pour le mieux et j'ai toute confiance en toi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lily_

Quand il reposa la lettre, ses mains tremblaient. Des émotions contradictoires tourbillonnaient en lui et il eut l'impression que tout vacillait autour de lui… Un instant, il en voulut à Pétunia de ne jamais avoir eu le courage de parler mais sa colère fut noyée par sa gratitude et sa compassion pour elle : durant des années, elle avait vécu avec un tel poids sur la conscience… Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de sa tante.

"Merci… d'avoir gardé cette lettre."

"J'aurais dû te la montrer plus tôt, mais…"

"Non, non, je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait… De toute façon… Mieux vaut tard que jamais…"

A ces mots, Pétunia sembla se détendre imperceptiblement et il réalisa qu'elle avait probablement craint sa réaction, effrayé qu'il puisse lui en vouloir et la rejeter définitivement, la coupant du dernier lien qui subsistait avec sa sœur… sa mère. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit, lui remémorant ce qui s'était passé juste après son retour :

"Pourquoi ma mère te parle-t-elle de Rémus et de Sirius ? Tu les connaissais "

Sa tante esquissa un geste vague et déclara avec un sourire étrange, comme empreint de souvenirs heureux et de regrets muets.

"C'est une très longue histoire… Comme je te le disais, j'avais repris contact avec Lily, et pendant deux ans, nous nous vîmes régulièrement. C'est chez elle que je rencontrai Sirius la première fois… et toutes les autres, d'ailleurs… Et bien… Nous nous entendions très bien… Et…"

Elle s'interrompit, le rose lui montant aux joues. Harry n'en revenait pas. _Sirius et… Tante Pétunia ? Hum…Les sorciers sont bizarres, certes, mais quand même… _Il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule et demanda :

"Tu veux dire que… mais, et Vernon "

"Hé bienà cette époque, je ne le connaissais pas encore. Ce n'est que quand Sirius a commencé à devoir s'absenter pour de longues périodesà cause de son travail avec votre Ministère, que nous nous sommes perdus de vue et j'ai fini par rencontrer Vernon… La suite, tu la connais… Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui ce serait passé si… Et quelque part, j'ai toujours regretté un peu que nous ayons choisi des voies différentes…"

A l'évocation du nom de son parrain, Harry sentait des souvenirs remonter à la surface de son esprit, venant effleurer sa conscience… Des souvenirs douloureux, d'abord… le Ministère, le Département des Mystères… mais progressivement, tandis que sa tante parlait, sa mémoire lui rappelait d'autres instants, plus heureux… Le temps passé Square Grimmaud, les quelques entrevues qu'ils avaient eu, son Eclair de Feu…


	6. Magie et Ministère

Chapitre sixième

Magie et Ministère

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter, de Sirius, de ses parents et de nombre de choses encore… Il était déjà tard lorsque qu'un hibou de Poudlard, s'engouffrant par la fenêtre restée ouverte, les interrompit. Il se percha sur la chaise de Pétunia, qui eut l'air un peu effrayée mais qui ne bougea point. Harry s'approcha et détacha la lettre.

L'adresse était la suivante : _Madame Pétunia Dursley, Chambre de Harry Potter, 1er étage, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_. Etonné, il passa la lettre à sa tante mais il avait eu le temps de reconnaître l'écriture de Dumbledore. L'air tout aussi surpris que lui, elle ouvrit la lettre. Quand elle eut fini de lire, elle lui tendit la lettre, arborant un air pensif et soucieux. Harry se saisit de la missive après une brève hésitation et commença à lire :

_Chère Pétunia,_

_Ayant appris la triste nouvelle qui vous frappe, je me permets tout d'abord de vous présenter mes sincères condoléances. Je tiens aussi à vous assurer de tout mon soutien et me mets à votre disposition au cas où vous auriez besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_Je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas propices, mais je tiens à ce que vous restiez chez vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Plus que jamais, Harry a besoin de votre protection. Cela peut paraître risible étant donné qu'il est plus à même de se défendre contre n'importe quelle menace que vous, mais comme je lui ai expliqué – et comme il l'a sans doute compris – la magie découle aussi des liens du sang et il faut que ce rempart soit préservé. Par ailleurs, comme je lui ai déjà dit, Harry doit rester chez vous. Il ne doit sous aucun prétexte quitter la maison._

_Enfin, j'ai effectué les démarches pour autoriser l'usage de la magie dans les limites de votre propriété, Harry étant désormais en second cycle. Je sais que feu votre mari refusait toute idée de sorcellerie et autres "fariboles" mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que le temps presse et qu'Harry doit s'entraîner quotidiennement. Je m'excuse de devoir vous imposer cette contrainte supplémentaire et vous remercie de votre patience et de votre générosité. _

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry, quoique considérablement soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir faire de la magie sans attendre la rentrée, se sentait un peu gêné et il leva vers Pétunia un regard interrogateur, laquelle lui dit :

"Ma foi, puisqu'il le faut… J'avoue que cela ne me plaît pas trop… Mais au moins, tu pourras peutêtre nous débarrasser de Marge plus rapidement la prochaine fois "

Et, devant l'air incrédule d'Harry, elle éclata de rire et, passé la première surprise, il se joignit à elle de bon cœur et il souriait encore quand il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, il discutait tranquillement avec sa tante, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'un hibou grand-duc, l'air très officiel, qui portait à sa patte un énorme rouleau de parchemin, adressé à _Monsieur Harry James Potter_. Harry connaissait bien ce genre de lettre pour en avoir reçu deux fois en deuxième et cinquième années… chaque fois, une lettre du Ministère avait sanctionné l'usage de la magie chez les Dursley. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il détacha la missive, libérant l'animal qui s'envola par la fenêtre, hululant de manière solennelle. Irrité par sa main qui tremblait légèrement, il fronça les sourcils et déroula la lettre, tandis que Pétunia se rapprochait pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule.


	7. Ministère

Chapitre septième

Ministère…

_Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter,_

_Suite à la requête du Professeur Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore et conformément aux dispositions de l'article 322-45 du Code de l'Utilisation Domestique de la Magie, vous êtes désormais légalement autorisé à pratiquer la sorcellerie à domicile._

_Les restrictions et dispositions légales suivantes restent à observer :_

_Etant donné votre lieu de résidence (classe IV, environnement à fréquentation moldue faible à modérée), la mise en place de barrières de protection de niveau IV ainsi que l'installation d'un champ de dissimulation de manifestations magiques de classe IIb._

_Aucun sort ne peutêtre exécuté en-dehors des limites de la propriété. Toute infraction entraînera automatiquement l'application des articles 3, 5 et 8c de la Loi Ciredutemps du 21 janvier 1793 relative à la Protection du Monde Magique et des articles 3, 14 et 15-957 du Code Pénal de Sorcellerie._

_Aucun sort ne devra dépasser la classe II (cf. article 5 du Code de Classification Magique), ce qui exclut tout sort de catégorie A et ce conformément à l'application de l'arrêté n°1121 de la Commission des Sortilèges. Cette restriction ne s'applique cependant pas aux sorts de la classe du résonateur morphique de Meuledame et dérivés ainsi qu'à…_

_De même, nonobstant l'application de l'article 38-5 alinéa 8 § 3 de la Loi Vétérini du 30 février 1789, modifiée par les Lois Coriolis – Silenus du 3 décembre 1838 et Seldon du 11 novembre 1918…_

_L'utilisation de tout type de créatures magiques de classe I, II, III, IV ou V (classification du congrès d'Ankh-Morpork, loi du 14 mars 1822) n'entre pas dans le cadre de la loi Teg – Fenring du 18 juin 1940 et, conformément aux arrêtés du Congrès de Caladan du 3 octobre 1889…_

_Les protections susdites (sortilège de Désillusion, charme Anti-Dispersion et autres champs de protection) ne doivent en aucun cas être modifiées, affaiblies ou supprimées par quiconque n'est pas employé du Service de l'Utilisation Domestique de la Magie, conformément à l'article 1-414 de la loi MacAran – Di Asturien – Halley du 21 juin 1844…_

… _l'activation des susdits champs et barrières prendra effet dans un délai de deux jours et sera effectuée par un membre assermenté du Bureau. Cette mise en activité entraîne automatiquement celle des diverses observations précédemment émises. _

_En vous priant d'agréer, Monsieur Potter, l'expression hautement respectueuse des nos salutations distinguées,_

_Pour le Responsable,_

_Mlle Gytha Corrino_

_Service des Usages Domestiques de la Magie_

Rassuré, Harry repliait le parchemin quand un petit mot s'échappa de l'enveloppe. Il s'en saisit et lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Je profite de la lettre pour te dire bonjour et te transmettre les amitiés de toute la famille. J'ai proposé à Dumbledore que tu nous rejoignes quelque temps au Terrier mais pour l'instant, il préfère attendre._

_Arthur Weasley_

Un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'amusé, il imaginait les Weasley, qui lui avait servi de famille plus d'une fois…

Une fois seul, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit. Les yeux dans le vague, il laissa vagabonder ses pensées et il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas le léger bruit suivi d'un déplacement d'air dans son dos…

Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter :

"Bonjour, Harry."

-

Selphie : merci ! ;)

Servane : j'avoue, j'avoue... mon intrigue met effectivement un temps inouï à décoller. Je me suis laissé prendre au piège et j'ai beaucoup trop traîné pour faire arriver Ron, Hermione et companie... On va en entendre parler un peu d'ici quelques chapitres et on le retrouve au chapitre 16... Je vais accélérer le rythme des posts...


	8. et Directeur

Chapitre huitième

… et Directeur

_Impromptu n°3 en sol bémol op. 10 – F. Schubert_

Il se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet, préoccupé et il s'adressa à Harry en ces termes :

"Oh… désolé de t'avoir fait peur… J'aurais dû passer par en bas, mais j'ai très peu de temps, malheureusement, alors j'ai préféré transplaner… Comment vas-tu "

Harry soupira, irrité de cette intrusion mais soulagé de voir que ce n'était "que" Dumbledore. Il décocha un regard acéré au Directeur, l'observant calmement avant de répondre avec détachement :

"Bien, merci."

Ses sentiments envers Dumbledore étaient encore ambigus ; il avait dépassé le stade de la colère brute qu'il avait éprouvé au commencement mais, s'il lui était somme toute reconnaissant d'avoir tenté de lui épargner des épreuves supplémentaires, il lui en voulait encore de lui avoir caché la prophétie… Il soupira, ajoutant un peu plus chaleureusement :

"Enfin, je me sens un peu… perdu... Mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur…"

Sa phrase resta suspendue entre eux et le regard dans le vague, il dériva au fil de ses souvenirs : la scène dans le bureau, la prophétie… mais la douleur qui s'était estompée auparavant submergea tout de nouveau, si forte, omniprésente, accompagnée par ce serrement de cœur qui le prenait quand il songeait au destin qui l'attendait…

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, l'air soucieux et fit d'une voix douce :

"Je ne sais que dire, Harry… D'un certain côté, je sais ce que tu ressens, et je peux te dire que cela finira par passer… Enfin, cela s'atténuera, plutôt, car nos peines, comme nos joies, nous marquent de manière indélébile… Elles peuvent nous apporter quelque chose comme elles peuvent nous l'ôter. On peut en retirer une grande force mais l'inverse est aussi possible et une émotion non maîtrisée peut détruire jusqu'à l'essence de notre être… J'imagine qu'en ce moment, tu dois souvent avoir des visions, des cauchemars "

Harry fut profondément surpris, car bien qu'il ait parlé au Directeur de ses rêves les plus violents, il avait passé sous silence nombre des plus faibles, préférant laisser croire qu'il avait surmonté ces intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit… Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore continua, l'air toujours soucieux :

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me parles de tes visions pour savoir que tu en as… Tu es en ce moment même dans un état émotionnel fragile et cela rend ton esprit plus perméable encore aux incursions extérieures, et de toute façon… Je n'ai qu'à te regarder, Harry, tu es dans un état épouvantable. Pour tout te dire, ta tante m'a écrit il y a peu ; elle s'inquiétait de ta santé. J'avais dû m'absenter quelques jours et je n'ai trouvé son message et le tien que ce matin et je suis venu immédiatement… Je crois qu'il faut que tu reprennes enfin des cours d'Occlumencie."

Harry, plongé brusquement dans les souvenirs de ses leçons passées et de la fin pénible qu'elles avaient eu, réalisa abruptement que Rogue avait fini par parler au Directeur de ce qui s'était passé et sa haine pour Rogue refit instantanément surface. Il gratifia Dumbledore d'un regard de défi, mais le Directeur le lui retourna, impassible, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Face à l'expression impénétrable de Dumbledore, il sentit son ressentiment s'effriter, sapée par le déferlement de culpabilité qui l'envahissait dès qu'il repensait à son parrain. Il s'était juré de ne jamais pardonner Rogue, mais depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, il s'était rendu compte que, aussi haïssable que soit ce dernier, il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Sirius… ou alors certainement moins que lui-même l'était. Finalement, Harry finit par rompre le silence, baissant la tête et bafouillant :

"Ah… je vois… Professeur, je… Je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé avec R… le professeur Rogue. Je… j'aurais du vous…"

Relevant les yeux, il rencontra ceux de Dumbledore qui le fixaient avec une intensité déconcertante, l'examinant attentivement. Puis l'expression du vieil homme se radoucit et il déclara :

"Effectivement, tu aurais pu venir me parler ; c'était une erreur de ta part mais là n'est pas la question. Essaie cependant de ne pas faire la même erreur que Severus ; il n'a jamais réussi à dominer ses sentiments. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas la solution…"

Il s'interrompit, gratifiant Harry d'un bref coup d'œil, puis marchant de long en large, il reprit :

"Il faudra recommencer les leçons là où elles en étaient restées… De plus, il te faudra désormais commencer la Légilimancie. Cette discipline est encore plus délicate à maîtriser que l'Occlumancie. Nous travaillerons donc d'abord la première avant de débuter ; c'est moi qui te donnerais tes cours cette fois, malgré les risques. Tu verras aussi le Transplanage. Comme tu le sais, seuls les sorciers ayant passé le permis ont le droit de transplaner ; cependant cela nécessite beaucoup de préparation : si la pratique est interdite avant dix-huit ans, beaucoup commencent la théorie plus tôt. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui viendra te donner quelques leçons. Enfin je testerai ton aptitude à pratiquer charmes et autres sortilèges sans baguette magique."

Le Directeur s'interrompit, avec un sourire malicieux et Harry vit le pétillement familier apparaître dans les yeux bleus :

"Je pense que cela suffira pour commencer ; et puis avec tous ces devoirs de vacances, Miss Granger finirait par être jalouse de toi…"

Harry eut un petit sourire ; il essaya d'imaginer les têtes d'Hermione et de Ron apprenant qu'il avait travaillé durant les vacances : Hermione serait stupéfaite et Ron vraisemblablement horrifié… Il demanda alors :

"Professeur, en parlant d'Hermione et de Ron, est-ce que je pourrai les voir cet été "

"C'est la seconde raison de ma visite… Comme tu le sais, je voulais que tu reviennes ici pour un certain temps car la protection que ta mère t'avait léguée passe par ta tante… les liens du sang… Mais ta protection me cause quelques soucis et pour être franc, je serais plus rassuré que tu sois chez les Weasley. Cependant, il te faudra encore patienter quelques semaines, deux, peutêtre trois : l'Ordre est débordé en ce moment, car les Mangemorts font preuve d'une activité accrue ces derniers jours. Je vais commencer à planifier ton… transfert dès demain, si tu le souhaites, bien entendu."

Harry se sentit immédiatement soulagé, mais brusquement, son cœur se serra tandis qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit :

"Oh… ouiévidemment… mais pourquoi ne pas m'emmener chez… enfin, Square Grimmaurd "


	9. L'héritier

Chapitre neuf

L'héritier

Dumbledore se tut et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Plus que jamais, il avait l'air de subir le poids d'un grand nombre d'années. Puis il soupira et finit par dire :

"C'est la troisième raison de ma visite… Sirius avait pris des dispositions après sa fuite de Poudlard ; il avait fait de toi son légataire universel. Mais, même si son innocence dans l'affaire Pettigrow ne fait plus de doute, il faudra une révision de son procès pour débloquer l'héritage. Je pense même que le Ministre n'est rien moins que réticent à faire avancer ce dossier ; il a toujours affirmé que Sirius était coupable et comme beaucoup d'argent est en jeu…

"Beaucoup ? Mais je croyais que la famille Black était ruinée…"

"Non, Harry, loin de là… Même si la situation des Black n'est plus ce qu'elle fut, il reste des sommes considérables ainsi que de nombreuses propriétés, en Angleterre comme à l'étranger…"

Le souvenir de l'été précédent se fit jour dans l'esprit d'Harry et des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue. Il ôta ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche et déclara dans un souffle :

"Je ne… je ne crois pas que je pourrais y retourner… Pas maintenant… et peutêtre jamais… Je préfère aller au Terrier."

"Je comprends, Harry, je comprends… De toute façon, la situation est très simple : Kréattur y vit encore et comme il a déjà trahi une fois, il serait impensable et surtout trop risqué d'y retourner…"

A la mention du nom de Kréattur, un éclair de colère fusa dans l'esprit d'Harry. C'était lui qui avait trahi Sirius et dévoilé certaines informations qui avaient conduit… Mais la rage s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, remplacée par l'habituelle culpabilité… C'était de sa faute, entièrement à cause de son entêtement… Si seulement il avait écouté les conseils que… Une fois de plus, inlassablement, Harry était revenu au bord de l'abîme mental qu'il avait longé inlassablement depuis la fin de l'année, et, même si ses relations avec sa tante s'étaient profondément modifiées, il ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa peine et il s'absorbait chaque fois un peu plus dans la contemplation des ténèbres sans fond des regrets et du remords.

Au bout d'un long moment, il émergea péniblement de son introspection, se sentant comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve ; il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Dumbledore, dont les yeux bleu clair semblaient emplis de compassion et le vieil homme lui dit alors doucement :

"Te reprocher ce qui est arrivé n'y fera rien, Harry. Et tenter de l'ignorer n'est pas une meilleure solution ; il y a des peines que rien ne saurait adoucir, mais nul n'est tenu de les supporter seul. Comme je te l'ai dit, nos émotions font partie de nous ; ce n'est pas faire preuve de faiblesse que de les laisser transparaître ou de les partager. Caché derrière d'épaisses barrières, le cœur devient de glace."

Le Directeur soupira et un éclair de tristesse traversa son visage.

"Tu portes un bien lourd fardeau, Harry ; Merlin me soit témoin que j'ai toujours essayé de faire en sorte que tu ne le supportes qu'un minimum ; malheureusement, aujourd'hui il repose sur tes épaules. Je te promets sincèrement de t'offrir toute l'aide que je serai capable de réunir… mais il n'appartient qu'à toi de l'accepter ou de la refuser… de même que tu pourras accepter ou refuser le soutien de tes amis"

"Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'aident " cria Harry, soudain conscient de la raison qui l'avait empêché de se confier à ses amis. "Il ne faut pas, jamais ! Tous ceux qui m'entourent finissent par souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre… je ne veux plus… je ne…" Il s'interrompit, au bord des larmes… "C'est trop horrible… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'en ai assez, assez de toutes ces horreurs ; autour de moi, dans ma tête…" Il leva le regard vers Dumbledore, et ses grands yeux vert émeraude, assombris par les larmes rencontrèrent les yeux bleu azur du Directeur, où se lisait une peine incommensurable. Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, la pressant doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger un long moment, puis le Directeur laissa retomber sa main et l'instant s'évanouit, laissant cependant Harry l'esprit quelque peu apaisé ; ce simple geste l'avait rassuré au-delà des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées.

"Ne fais pas cette erreur, Harry. Au fond de toi, tu sais que rien de ce que tu feras ou diras n'empêchera tes amis de vouloir t'aider. Tu as peur pour eux et tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur… mais en est-il différemment pour eux un seul instant "

La confusion et le désespoir décrurent faiblement dans l'esprit d'Harry tandis que les paroles du Directeur se faisaient jour en lui. Sa peur l'avait aveuglé : jamais Hermione et Ron n'accepteraient de l'abandonner, quel qu'en soit le prix… Il fallait apprendre à vivre avec ses craintes pour eux, comme ses amis avaient appris à vivre avec les leurs. Harry se sentait un peu idiot et honteux d'avoir agi ainsi… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un toussotement et levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Dumbledore le regardait avec un petit sourire et son regard pétillait malicieusement lorsqu'il déclara :

"Je suis certain qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas… Allonsécris-leur vite pour leur annoncer que tu les rejoindras bientôt ! Quant à moi, j'ai quelques affaires à traiter à Poudlard mais je te retrouve demain ici à la même heure pour notre première leçon. Au revoir, Harry "

Et le Directeur de l'Ecole de Poudlard disparut avec un léger "Pop ".

-

Un nouveau chapitre... Un peu plus long que d'habitude !


	10. Un cours très particulier

Chapitre dix

Un cours très particulier…

"_Legilimens !_"

… un homme grand et mince, au visage très pâle, aux cheveux complètement blancs se tenait devant luià l'orée d'une forêt sombre et touffue… il pointait sa baguette magique sur lui et lança une phrase dans une langue incompréhensible… _"Ich schwöre, ich werde Sie töten, alter Mann !"_

… il tenait le professeur McGonagall, l'air sensiblement plus jeune… ils dansaient un tango endiablé…

… le Ministre Fudge lui parlait, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, avec l'air de quelqu'un dont on vient d'avancer l'anniversaire à aujourd'hui …

"Stop "

Harry se sentit repoussé en arrière, doucement mais fermement et, quelque peu désorienté, se retrouva face au Professeur Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières bribes des souvenirs étrangers qu'il venait de surprendre.

"C'est bien, tu fais des progrès… Encore une ou deux séances de pratique et cela devrait suffire."

Le vieil homme tira sa montre de sa manche, la consulta rapidement puis la fit disparaître entre ses doigts avec un nuage de fumée. Reportant son regard vers Harry, il lui adressa un clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire espiègle puis déclara :

"J'ai encore un peu de temps… Allons, reprenons encore une fois."

…

Epuisé, Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Pour le quatrième jour consécutif, Dumbledore l'avait fait travailler la Légilimancie ainsi que bon nombre de charmes, sortilèges et maléfices. Les progrès qu'il avait fait étaient assez importants mais la fatigue était écrasante et le Directeur lui avait accordé un jour de repos avant de commencer les leçons sur le Transplanage, le surlendemain à 9 heures précises.

…

Sur le coup de neuf heures du soir, il fut réveillé en sursaut par Hedwige qui toquait au carreau de la fenêtre, un rouleau de parchemin à sa patte. Se levant d'un bond, il alla lui ouvrir ; la chouette blanche se percha sur la chaise et Harry s'employa aussitôt à la libérer de son fardeau.

C'était certainement la réponse d'Hermione à sa lettre : il avait reconnu l'écriture. Il la déplia hâtivement et commença à lire :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton oncle. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais écrit plus tôt au lieu d'attendre de tes nouvelles. Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas bien mais cela doit être dur pour toi ; sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… _

_En ce qui concerne les vacances, je suis partie une semaine avec mes parents en France, dans le Midi. Comme il n'a pas fait très beau, j'en ai profité pour travailler et lire les livres de l'an prochain. J'espère que nous aurons bientôt nos résultats: j'ai hâte de savoir ! Normalement ça ne devrait pas tarder…_

_J'espère que on pourra se voir bientôt ; Ron m'a écrit pour me dire que ses parents nous invitaient tous les deux à venir chez eux, si c'était possible… C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, on ne sait pas trop où en seront les choses la semaine prochaine. Enfin, il y a des évènements prévisibles que d'autres : pour Fudge, je dois dire que je m'en doutais depuis quelque temps ; j'espère simplement qu'ils le retrouveront. Pour Azkaban et les Détraqueurs, pareil : c'était prévisible… Enfin, on pourra en discuter chez Ron._

_A bientôt,_

_Bises,_

_Hermione_

Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet… Il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi Hermione voulait parler… Cette année encore, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se procurer le journal ; il avait eu bien d'autres soucis en tête à l'époque. Il regrettait quelque peu sa décision désormais mais s'il avait été concerné, Hermione le lui aurait certainement dit… Rassuré par cette déduction, il s'imagina Hermione, sur la plage, entourée de livres et de parchemins ; certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Souriant à cette pensée, il se rendormit paisiblement.

…

Retour à un chapitre plus court, hélas… le problème, c'est que ma nouvelle est à l'origine faite pour être postée sur un forum, d'où les chapitres pas toujours très longs… et je ne peux pas changer le découpage (pour des questions de suspense, notamment…)

Enfin, je vais poster plus souvent !


	11. Vision nocturne

Chapitre onze

Vision nocturne

_The Prophecy – The Fellowship of the Ring OST – H. Shore_

Il marchait à grands pas le long un couloir de pierre humide où seules des torches vacillantes dispensaient une faible clarté… Derrière lui, Lucius Malefoy le suivait de son mieux, l'écho de ses pas précipités emplissant le corridor étroit… Ils parvinrent devant une lourde porte d'acier… Il leva sa baguette et sa voix retentit, aiguë et glacée :

"_Apprioporta !_"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur… Il entra dans la cellule et entendit Malefoy faire de même, refermant la porte derrière lui… La cellule, assez petiteétait baignée d'une lueur verte assez sinistre… Le jeune homme qu'il avait vu lors de sa dernière vision était enchaîné au mur du fond, la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux maculés de boue et de sang cachant son visage ; et pourtant, il lui semblait familier… La respiration sifflante, le prisonnier essaya de relever la tête, sans succès… La voix résonna à nouveau, narquoise :

"Alors, mon jeune ami ? Est-ce que la nuit porte conseil "

Puis, comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse :

"_Impero !_"

Voldemort s'approcha alors et demanda :

"Et bien ? As-tu enfin changé d'avis "

La voix du prisonnier s'éleva alors faiblement dans la pièce, rauque, semblable à un murmure, renforçant l'impression qu'avait Harry de le connaître, sans que cette fois encore il ne parvienne à l'identifier :

"J… Jamais "

Harry sentit la colère monter en _lui_ :

"_Endoloris !_"

Les hurlements du prisonnier retentirent alors dans la pièce… A côté, Lucius Malefoy, restait de marbre et arborait un air de dégoût souverain. Soudain, alors que le captif se débattait dans ses fers sous l'effet de la douleur, du sang commença à couler de ses poignets, projeté par les mouvements convulsifs de l'homme… Il sentit la tiédeur d'une goutte de sang sur sa joue…

A ce moment précis, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la scène d'horreur dansant encore devant ses yeux. Distrait par la lettre d'Hermione, il avait complètement oublié l'Occlumencie et n'avait pas fermé son esprit avant de s'endormir. Sa cicatrice le faisait horriblement souffrir ; peu de fois la colère de Voldemort avait été aussi puissante et jamais vision n'avait été aussi _nette_, aussi _précise_… Il se rallongea, tentant vainement de détourner ses pensées de ce à quoi il venait d'assister et lorsqu'il se rendormit enfin, il cherchait toujours le sens de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister…

…

Puisque le chapitre précédent était très court, je poste celui-ci tout de suite après… ;)


	12. Transplanage et Désartibulation

Chapitre douze

Transplanage et Désartibulation

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla avec la tête embrumée, ayant très mal dormi, d'un sommeil entrecoupé de rêves absurdes et de cauchemars. Il resta un instant allongé, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et finit par s'assoupir… Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard en sursaut, se souvenant soudainement que McGonagall devait venir lui faire travailler ; imaginant la tête que ferait la Directrice Adjointe s'il n'était pas prêt à commencer dès son arrivée, il bondit de son lit et, après s'être habillé en quatrième vitesse, dévala les escaliers pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide.

Sept minutes dix-sept secondes plus tard, alors que le dernier coup de l'horloge du salon annonçait neuf heures, la sonnette retentit, surprenant Harry qui manqua de s'étrangler avec un morceau de pain. S'essuyant en hâte les mains sur son jeans, il acheva d'engloutir sa tartine tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait sur le pas de la porte, drapée dans un strict manteau noir, portant un petit chapeau de la même couleur et tenant à la main la canne qu'Harry l'avait vu utiliser à son retour de Sainte-Mangouste, à la fin de l'année. Le pommeau était une tête de lion – celui de Gryffondor, évidemment. Harry lui trouvait un air très "moldu" si l'on omettait de s'intéresser au corbeau empaillé qui ornait son couvre-chef. Son habituel visage sévère s'adoucit un bref instant.

"Bonjour, Potter."

Partagé entre l'envie de dire qu'il n'avait rien fait – poussé par un vague sentiment de culpabilité mêlé de crainte comme seule McGonagall savait en inspirer – et celle d'exploser de rire – ce chapeau était vraiment particulier, il parvint finalement à articuler :

"Bonjour Professeur."

Elle l'examina d'un regard qui, s'il n'avait rien de réprobateur – pour une fois – n'en était pas moins perçant et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et il eut comme la vague impression qu'elle lisait en lui plus de choses qu'il n'aurait bien voulu en révéler. Harry échappa au regard scrutateur en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

…

Deux heures après, Harry avait la tête farcie de principes et de diagrammes sur la théorie fonctionnelle du Transplanage, ainsi qu'un assortiment sinistre d'exemples de Désartibulation, comme le cas Sutton-Deverett, où les deux sorciers avaient commis une erreur fatale et, comme les Guérisseurs étaient dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, avaient dû achever chacun leur existence avec la tête de l'autre sur les épaules…

McGonagall finit par déclarer :

"Bien je pense que nous pouvons en rester là. Je veux que vous me fassiez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les causes possibles de l'échec d'un Transplanage. Pour demain."

Là-dessus, elle se leva, attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Fouillant dans son sac à main – à carreaux écossais, elle en tira une enveloppe, qu'elle tendit à Harry.

"J'allais oublier. Vos résultats, Potter."

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps – et tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis ce matin, les BUSE lui étaient quelque peu sortis de l'esprit. Redoutant de savoir, il regarda fixement McGonagall, qui, agacée, agita l'enveloppe sous son nez.

"Alors ? Seigneur, Potter, ne prenez pas cet air de chien battu ! Il ne s'agit que des résultats ; vous devez bien savoir à quoi vous en tenir, non ?"

Harry, qui savait hélas parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, déglutit et prit l'enveloppe du bout des doigts. McGonagall lui décerna un de ces rares sourires et ajouta :

"Le Professeur Dumbledore viendra vous voir, plus tard. Bonne journée, Potter."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et Harry, abasourdi, ne songea même pas à la raccompagner. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer et il fut seul avec sa lettre. Il contempla durant un long moment son nom et son adresse, inscrits en rouge… Puis, enfin, il se décida et ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante…


	13. Frayeurs

Chapitre treize

Frayeurs…

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joints les résultats des BUSE de la session de juin. Ces résultats sont définitifs et ne sont sujets ni à réclamation ni à contestation. La consultation des copies et l'obtention du détail des notes sont possibles sur rendez-vous ; s'adresser au Bureau des Examens, Division des Affaires Scolaires._

_Sortilèges (Pr. J. Tofty Pr. A. Rice) : Optimal_

_Métamorphoses (Pr. P. Silverberg) : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les forces du mal (Pr. J. Tofty Pr. J. Coe) : Optimal_

_Botanique (Pr. C. Willis Pr. T. Lane) : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Potions (Pr. G. Marchebank Pr. A. Peddick) : Optimal_

_Soins aux créatures magiques (Pr. M. Gladstone) : Optimal_

_Divination (Pr. G. Marchebank) : Piètre_

_Astronomie (Pr. J. Tofty Pr. G. Marchebank) : Acceptable_

_Histoire de la Magie (Pr. G. Marchebank P. Silverberg) : Piètre_

_Comme de bien entendu, le choix de vos options de sixième année est conditionné à l'obtention des notes requises par les enseignants responsables desdits enseignements._

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Potter, nos respectueuses salutations._

_Professeur Prestimus Silverberg_

_Responsable de la Division des Affaires Scolaires_

_Professeur Griselda Marchebank_

_Présidente du Jury des Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire_

Harry, abasourdi, relut la lettre, puis la relut encore et encore, jusqu'à être persuadé qu'il n'avait pas reçu les notes d'Hermione par erreur… Quand il fut certain, il s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche ; jamais il n'aurait même osé espérer avoir d'aussi bons résultats.

En Sortilèges et en Défense contre les forces du mal, évidemment, il s'attendait à avoir une bonne note. En Soins aux créatures magiques… ma foi, cela pouvait se comprendre. Mais en Métamorphoses ? Et si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il aurait un "O" en Potions, il lui aurait certainement ri au nez…

Il s'imaginait la figure de Rogue quand il apprendrait ceci lorsqu'un petit bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Il lui sembla que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir tout doucement. Cela ne pouvait pas être la tante Pétunia, qui était parti avec Dudley pour la journée ; il fut donc instantanément sur ses gardes et, sortant sa baguette, il s'approcha sans bruit, en veillant à ne pas se montrer. Il se tenait à côté de la porte du salon, dissimulé par un pan de mur et il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir au fond du couloir…

Rien. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée mais personne ne se tenait dans l'entrée à moins que… L'escalier.

Si quelqu'un était entré, Harry l'aurait instantanément repéré, sauf si l'intrus s'était placé au pied de l'escalier… Il avança la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, puis, ne voyant rien, passa la porte, aux aguets, prêt à bondir… Il atteignit l'escalier et…

Personne.

Soulagé, il ferma la porte à clé puis décida d'inspecter l'étage au cas où. Sur la gauche, la salle de bains, la porte grande ouverte, était vide. Sa chambre, à droite, était fermée. Ne sachant plus s'il l'avait laissé ouverte ou close, il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Hedwige, surprise, hulula fermement en signe de protestation ; elle était seule. La chambre de Dudley, contiguë à la sienne, était bouclée à double tour. Enfin, il parvint devant la chambre de Pétunia…

Se sentant un peu ridicule et complètement paranoïaque, il ouvrit la porte et, jetant un regard à l'intérieur, s'aperçut qu'elle était aussi déserte que le reste de la maison. Un peu confus de s'être laissé emporter par son imagination, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et une fois en bas, retourna au salon.

Soudain, un frôlement le fit sursauter et, avec un cri étranglé par la terreur, il fit volte-face d'un bond, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai réalisée la lettre des résultats. En voici un scan : http:img. 


	14. Le chat

Chapitre quatorze

Le chat

_Le chat et l'oiseau – Pierre et le loup – S. Prokofiev_

Un chat. Plutôt petit, d'un noir d'encre, à l'exception d'une tache blanche sur la gorge. Nullement effrayé, celui-ci regarda Harry d'une manière qui lui rappela étrangement Pattenrond. Le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle un peu court, Harry jeta un regard noir au félin – il avait reconnu un des innombrables chats de Mme Figg ; l'animal lui rendit son regard sans ciller et ajouta posément :

"Miaou ?"

Harry jura intérieurement de s'être effrayé tout seul et s'assit dans son fauteuil de prédilection. Le chat sauta instantanément sur ses genoux et se mit immédiatement à ronronner. Harry lui gratta la gorge d'une main tandis qu'il attrapait le Manuel de Transplanage Elémentaire de Callista Blowhorn que McGonagall lui avait laissé pour rédiger son devoir. Il en était à la page 56 lorsqu'un bref coup de sonnette le tira de sa lecture, le faisant légèrement sursauter et réveillant le chat qui dressa brusquement l'oreille. Posant son livre, il prit l'animal dans ses bras et alla ouvrir.

Dumbledore se tenait sur le pas de la porte, accompagné par Mme Figg, toujours chaussée de ses inévitables pantoufles. Surpris, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour les inviter à entrer, mais la vieille dame poussa un cri strident et s'écria :

"Mon petit Merlin ! Te voilà, vilain garçon… Il était encore parti en vadrouille, le filou, le méchant chat… "

Déconcerté, Harry regarda alternativement le chat puis sa maîtresse ; la pauvre bête semblait rien moins que réticente à se rendre à sa propriétaire et échappant à Harry, il se réfugia dans la maison ; Mme Figg sembla sur le point de le poursuivre mais, heureusement, Dumbledore vola au secours de l'animal :

"Bonjour, Harry. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous présenter. Harry, Mme Figg cherchait… Merlin ; je crains de n'avoir guère le temps pour une chasse au chat : tu pourras lui ramener quand nous aurons terminé de discuter. Arabella, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…"

Harry s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte sur une Mme Figg quelque peu déconcertée. Il suivit le Directeur au salon, où ils s'installèrent. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit apparaître un plateau de thé et Harry, légèrement surpris, sursauta. Il savait qu'il pouvait désormais pratiquer la magie à la maison mais… Et bien, voir Dumbledore à l'œuvre dans le salon des Dursley avait quelque chose de surréaliste et Harry trouvait ça renversant, à tout le moins. Absorbé par ses pensées, il se rendit soudain compte que le Directeur, théière en main, lui posait une question et il fit :

"Je vous demande pardon, Professeur ?"

"Je te demandais si tu voulais du thé…"

"Oh ! Euh… juste une goutte…Voilà, merci."

Dumbledore reposa la théière, prit sa tasse et but une gorgée. Harry l'imita, le regard fixé sur le vieil homme, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole. Le silence s'étira ainsi un long moment avant que le Directeur ne finisse par le rompre :

"Harry, je suis ici pour te parler d'un certain nombre de choses. Tout d'abord, la plus simple : je tiens à te féliciter pour tes résultats et tout particulièrement en ce qui concerne les Potions ; on dirait que les enseignements du Professeur Rogue ont fini par se révéler profitables…"

Harry esquissa un sourire ; il connaissait trop bien Dumbledore pour relever l'allusion et haussant simplement un sourcil, il se contenta de fixer impassiblement le Directeur, qui ajouta, les yeux pétillant de malice :

"Par contre, j'ai bien peur que le Troisième Œil ne se soit pas ouvert chez toi… Voilà qui va faire beaucoup de peine à cette pauvre Sibylle…"

Harry étouffa un rire ; voilà bien une chose qui ne lui manquerait pas. La divination… Trelawney et ses yeux de chouette… ses prédictions loufoques… l'avenir… les prophéties…

Sentant que les pensées de son vis-à-vis dérivaient en terrain glissant, Dumbledore se hâta de poursuivre :

"En ce qui concerne ton séjour chez les Weasley, Arthur a arrangé un transfert en Portoloin dans deux semaines ; grâce à un ami au Service des Transports, il a réussi à obtenir une autorisation… ce qui est assez exceptionnel, ces temps-ci."

Harry se sentait partagé : les années précédentes, il aurait tout donné pour aller chez Ron le plus tôt possible ; curieusement, aujourd'hui, il se sentait réticent à quitter la maison aussi rapidement. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Directeur ajouta :

"Je sais que c'est un moment délicat et que tu ne veux pas abandonner ta tante en ce moment ; cependant, je serai plus rassuré quand tu seras chez les Weasley. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur les détails mais il semble qu'un intrus se soit introduit dans les bureaux du Service des Affaires Scolaires… Il a été surpris et a pris la fuite avant d'avoir pu s'emparer de quoi que ce soit mais il s'était attaqué au coffre contenant les dossiers de M à Q… Dans le but de dénicher l'adresse de ta tante, peut-être, nous ne le saurons probablement jamais… Cependant…"

Harry, soudain inquiet, le coupa :

"Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas me faire partir immédiatement ? Cela pourrait être dangereux pour ma tante et…"

"Du calme, Harry, du calme ! Par précaution, j'avais fait retirer ton adresse de tout dossier te concernant à la fin du mois de juin dernier ; tout ce qui t'était adressé devait passer par Poudlard avant de te parvenir."

Harry sentit la morsure de la colère le titiller, à l'arrière de son esprit ; encore une fois, Dumbledore avait agi sans lui demander son avis. Il faillit émettre une remarque acerbe puis se retint : non seulement c'eut été inutile et de plus, il trouvait la décision de Dumbledore parfaitement appropriée… Il fut à nouveau tiré de ses pensées par le Directeur, qui avait continué à parler :

"… et je pense qu'il faut que nous testions tes capacités dans ce domaine."

"Euh… je vous demande pardon ?"

Le vieil homme pouffa.

"On m'a déjà reproché de radoter ; si tu m'obliges à répéter tout ce que je dis, cela ne va rien faire pour améliorer la situation…"

Harry se sentit rougir à la manière de Ron – jusqu'aux oreilles – et fit d'une petite voix :

"Désolé, professeur…"

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave… Bien, je te disais que j'allais tester tes capacités comme prévu. Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de lancer des sorts sans baguette ?"

Harry acquiesça, se remémorant les épisodes du toit de l'école, du massacre de ses cheveux, du pull-over maudit et du boa brésilien, sans compter d'autres qui avaient dû se produire quand il était plus petit ; il avait entendu l'oncle Vernon parler une fois d'une histoire de lait mystérieusement remplacé par du chocolat chaud quand il avait cinq ans… Ainsi que la fois où il avait réussi à allumer sa baguette sans la tenir, l'an dernier, lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Il expliqua tout cela à Dumbledore mais, intrigué, il lui demanda :

"Je croyais que tous les sorciers faisaient parfois de la magie involontairement dans leur enfance… N'est-ce pas le cas ?"

"Si, en effet, mais à des degrés très variés… Miss Granger, par exemple, n'a jamais accidentellement fait de magie, mais je me souviens que la Brigade de Réparation des Incidents Magiques avait dû intervenir chez les Weasley ; la petite Ginny avait ensorcelé des couverts et des assiettes qui avaient pris la fuite en direction du village voisin."

Harry était surpris ; il n'aurait jamais cru que Ginny… mais elle était capable de réussir des maléfices et des sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante.

"En général, ces phénomènes sont le signe d'une grande puissance magique ; à l'inverse, leur absence dénote en général un faible pouvoir. Mais ce n'est pas forcément un rapport de cause à effet : on ne peut certainement pas dire de Miss Granger qu'elle manque de capacités... Beaucoup de facteurs entrent en ligne de compte, comme le contrôle que la personne exerce sur ses émotions, par exemple – Harry revit brièvement McGonagall lui conseillant de "contrôler ses humeurs" mais aussi et surtout la volonté : beaucoup de sorciers acculés à une situation quasi désespérée ont réussi des exploits malgré eux… Enfin bref, au travail !"

_Dance of curse II – A Girl in Gaea OST : Escaflowne the Movie – Y. Kanno_

Le Directeur se leva et tendit la main vers Harry. Celui-ci lui remit sa baguette et le vieil homme alla se poster au fond de la pièce.

"Bien… Je vais te demander d'essayer d'attirer ta baguette ; un sortilège d'Attraction devrait faire l'affaire. N'oublie pas que la volonté est la clé !"

…

Au bout d'une heure, Harry en avait assez. Sa baguette n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et Dumbledore commençait à l'irriter avec ses exhortations.

"_Accio _baguette" s'écria-t-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, avançant le pied brusquement et cognant violemment la jambe dans la table basse. La douleur fusa dans son esprit et la colère qui mijotait en lui depuis un moment monta en flèche et il hurla :

"_ACCIO !_"

Et tout devint noir.


	15. Une visite cauchemardesque

Chapitre quinze

Une visite cauchemardesque

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour découvrir Albus Dumbledore penché sur lui avec une lueur d'anxiété dans le regard.

"Harry ! Merlin soit loué ! J'avais peur que tu ne sois plus gravement touché… Et bien, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une belle frayeur… ainsi qu'à ta tante !"

Harry tourna vivement la tête pour regarder dans la direction que lui indiquait le Directeur et grimaça aussitôt ; il avait l'impression qu'un troll lui tambourinait sur le crâne à coups de massue. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et lorsque tout redevint clair, il dirigea son regard sur sa tante, bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Seigneur, Harry ! J'ai bien cru que tu avais fait exploser la maison…"

Il prit alors conscience de l'état du salon : on aurait dit qu'un essaim de lutins de Cornouailles avait dévasté la pièce ; les vitres étaient brisées, les bibelots de Pétunia avaient volé en éclats, un des fauteuils gisait éventré à l'opposé de sa place habituelle et les étagères semblaient avoir expulsé leurs livres dans toute la pièce.

D'une voix mal assurée, il demanda alors :

"C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?"

Dumbledore lui sourit faiblement.

"Il semblerait… Apparemment tes aptitudes ne sont plus à mettre en doute, mais il reste un peu de travail en ce qui concerne le contrôle de ces facultés."

"Mais pourquoi me suis-je évanoui ?"

"Et bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment suivi le déroulement exact de… l'évènement mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que c'était un des tomes de l'encyclopédie le responsable." Le vieil homme étouffa un gloussement et adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. "Et je suis même quasiment sûr qu'il s'agit du volume M-P…"

Harry ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de rire à la boutade ; Pétunia, visiblement soulagée que son neveu n'ait rien de plus que quelques contusions, se joignit à lui. Dumbledore, quant à lui, se leva et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre, et en quelques instants, tout avait repris son aspect initial. Puis il se rassit et son visage reprit son sérieux :

"Bien… Harry, tu disposes d'un potentiel certain, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il faudra du travail, beaucoup de travail pour te permettre d'éviter ce genre de mésaventures… Il est préférable que tu laisses ceci de côté en attendant la rentrée ; c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et cela pourrait finir par attirer l'attention.

Là-dessus, le Directeur se leva et déclara :

"Harry, je te préviendrai dès que je connaîtrai la date précise à laquelle Arthur viendra te chercher. Pétunia, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition, comme toujours…"

Et il transplana, disparaissant du salon.

…

Harry, épuisé, se coucha de bonne heure, après un bref repas en compagnie de sa tante et de son cousin, qui semblait se remettre peu à peu du choc de la mort de son père.

Il se changea rapidement et s'affala sur son lit, s'endormant presque instantanément.

…

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, un salon ou une bibliothèque, à en juger par les livres qui couvraient les murs. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et… Brusquement il reconnut l'endroit : c'est la maison des Jedusor, et plus précisément, la pièce exacte où Frank Bryce avait été tué par Voldemort. Contrairement aux précédents rêves, personne ne se trouvait alentour et…

"Alors, Potter, on espionne ?"

La voix aiguë et froide résonna sinistrement dans sa tête et Harry en fut glacé jusqu'à la moelle ; sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal épouvantable. Le rire de Voldemort retentit cruellement, haut perché et débordant d'une joie mauvaise.

"Incapable de contrôler son propre esprit ! Dire que j'ai un jour pensé que tu étais un redoutable adversaire… C'est pathétique ! Ainsi que ce lamentable Ordre du Phénix, tu es voué à une destruction prochaine… tout comme ton misérable parrain !"

"SILENCE !"

Harry sentit la haine exploser en lui ; par-dessus la rage qui l'envahissait sa conscience lui soufflait qu'au fond, tout ce qui lui arrivait était la faute de… cette chose. Dans un effort surhumain, Harry repoussa brutalement la présence de Voldemort. Soudainement, le jeune homme sentit que le lien s'était inversé : à présent, c'était lui qui voyait dans l'esprit de sa Némésis. Malgré les efforts désespérés de son adversaire pour reprendre le contrôle, il maintint sa prise et fut soudain assailli d'images et de souvenirs…

… il se trouvait dans le cimetière au milieu des Mangemorts…

… l'orphelinat moldu où il avait grandi, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son père qui l'avait abandonné…

… Bellatrix Lestrange sur le sol, en proie à l'_Endoloris_…

… lors de l'attaque du Ministère, se battant en duel contre Dumbledore…

… le mystérieux prisonnier, à plat ventre sur le sol, essayant de se relever, sans succès…

… un laboratoire de potions, Rogue debout face à lui, l'air plus revêche que jamais, expliquant qu'il lui fallait plus de temps pour…

Soudain le flot incessant s'interrompit ; Voldemort avait enfin réussi à briser le lien, malgré la résistance d'Harry.

Il s'assit brusquement, encore sous le choc ; depuis que ces "contacts" avaient lieu, c'était la première fois que Voldemort s'adressait directement à lui et surtout il était parvenu à prendre le dessus pour un court instant. Cependant, seule la colère qu'il avait éprouvé à l'évocation de la mort de Sirius et la surprise de Voldemort sous la charge furieuse qui s'était ensuivie expliquait cet évènement ; Harry sentait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais pu prendre l'avantage ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il laissa vagabonder son esprit un instant, repassant en mémoire ce qu'il avait surpris… Apparemment, Voldemort utilisait toujours l'_Endoloris_ sur ses propres Mangemorts, sans doute pour punir les échecs ou l'incompétence… Il avait également vu Rogue ; Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir ancien ou récent : Rogue aurait-il réussi à faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa loyauté était intacte ?

Mais surtout, il avait encore revu l'énigmatique captif et l'impression de familiarité était toujours présente… Un détail lui revint brusquement ; sur l'épaule droite, l'homme arborait un dessin ou un tatouage, une sorte d'emblème, comme il en existe pour les ordres ; Harry ne l'avait eu sous les yeux qu'un court instant, mais l'avait observé avec attention.

Il se leva et s'emparant d'un morceau de parchemin, il s'empressa d'écrire à Dumbledore pour lui faire le récit des évènements de cette nuit.

Une fois Hedwige partie, il se rallongea et tenta de s'endormir, mais le rire sinistre de Voldemort retentissait encore à ses oreilles et ses paroles le hantaient et ce ne fut qu'au petit jour qu'il sombra enfin dans un sommeil agité.

Chers amis lecteurs, me revoilà, après ces vacances, avec un nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Pour voir un dessin du tatouage par votre serviteur, c'est ici : http:img. 


	16. Retour au Terrier

Chapitre seizième

Retour au Terrier

_Symphonie fantastique – 2ème mouvement – H. Berlioz_

"Harry !"

Celui-ci, qui discutait avec Ron et Hermione, se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Mme Weasley qui l'étreignit avec sa vigueur coutumière. Puis elle le relâcha et l'examina avec attention et déclara qu'il avait bonne mine, avant de les mettre dehors pour faire la poussière.

Ainsi chassés du salon, ils se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Ron pour y poursuivre leur conversation.

…

Les deux semaines avant son départ s'étaient écoulées paisiblement sans évènement d'aucune sorte. Comme Dumbledore avait décidé de remettre ses cours supplémentaires à plus tard, il avait eu quartier libre. Il en avait profité pour faire du sport, lire, se reposer… Il avait aussi passé du temps avec sa tante, l'accompagnant une fois à Londres où ils étaient allés au musée puis à Hyde Park, l'aidant à entretenir le jardin et la maison ; en effet, elle avait trouvé un travail : malgré l'insistance d'Harry à lui venir en aide financièrement, elle avait rétorqué qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre à ses crochets, qu'elle lui devait beaucoup et que de toute façon, cela lui procurerait de l'activité pour meubler ses journées désormais bien vides.

Il en avait également profité pour s'entraîner à lancer sortilèges et maléfices, ainsi que le Directeur lui avait conseillé et ses réflexes étaient désormais considérablement affûtés.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la tante Pétunia avait fêté son anniversaire. Quand elle lui dit qu'elle regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir de cadeau à lui offrir, Harry lui répondit que cet anniversaire était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle aurait pu lui faire et Pétunia, touchée au-delà des mots, ne sut que lui répondre.

Aussi, bien qu'il se réjouisse de revoir Hermione et Ron, Harry était réticent à partir ; pour la première fois, le 4 Privet Drive lui semblait être sa maison… Cependant, Arthur Weasley, sans doute informé par Dumbledore, lui avait écrit pour lui dire que sa tante pourrait venir le voir chez eux quand elle le voudrait. C'est donc le cœur allégé qu'Harry fit ses bagages la veille du départ.

Durant ces semaines, il n'avait eu qu'un seul rêve, preuve que sa maîtrise de l'Occlumencie s'était améliorée. Il avait surpris un fragment d'une séance analogue à celle à laquelle il avait assisté dans le cachot mais la vision avait été extrêmement brève ; Voldemort l'avait senti et repoussé instantanément : il n'était resté en contact qu'une poignée de secondes et n'avait rien vu de plus qui lui aurait permis de découvrir l'identité du captif.

Le matin du départ, il avait dit au revoir à sa tante tandis qu'elle lui promettait de lui rendre visite, puis M Weasley avait extrait une chaussette de sa poche et murmuré :

"_Portus !_"

La chaussette avait alors brièvement pris une faible lueur bleutée. Harry l'empoigna et la se retrouva au Terrier.

…

Tandis qu'il écoutait, avec un sourire amusé, Ron et Hermione se disputer – pour des broutilles, comme d'habitude, il les observait attentivement et il était surpris de voir combien quelqu'un pouvait changer en si peu de temps.

Comme lorsqu'il l'avait vue paraître au bras de Krum, en quatrième année, il avait stupéfait de voir le changement qui s'était opéré chez Hermione. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fille aux cheveux embroussaillés et à l'allure de garçon manqué. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'Hermione était désormais vraiment mignonne… Il étouffa un rire, se disant que Ron devait vraiment être aveugle et qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui mette le nez dessus, un de ces jours…

Quant à Ron, il avait encore grandi, si tant est que la chose fut encore possible ; le rouquin avait toujours été assez grand, mais il faisait désormais une bonne tête de plus qu'Harry… Il avait aussi perdu cette agitation perpétuelle, fébrile et semblait beaucoup plus posé qu'auparavant : ses gestes avaient perdu cette précipitation qui, avec son tempérament enflammé, avait contribué à lui bâtir une solide réputation d'impulsivité et son enthousiasme perpétuel semblait s'être modéré, le faisant paraître calme, presque taciturne par instants.

Il reporta son attention sur la conversation et fut surpris de constater que ses amis avaient cessé de se disputer. Encore une chose qui avait changé : auparavant, il aurait fallu qu'il intervienne pour que cela cesse… Curieusement, cela n'allait certainement pas lui manquer !

"…et puisqu'il a démissionné la semaine dernière, en déclarant qu'il… comment a-t-il dit ça ? Ah ! Oui : "qu'il n'avait pas un soutien suffisant au sein du Ministère."…

"Mon père dit que c'est surtout qu'il a peur, maintenant que plus personne n'est là pour le payer, depuis que Lucius Malefoy a disparu…"

"Il a disparu ?"

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Harry et le regardèrent, incrédules. Hermione finit par demander :

"Tu n'étais pas au courant ? C'était dans la Gazette, il y a trois semaines…"

"Je ne recevais pas les journaux et de toute façon, je ne les aurais pas lu…" l'interrompit Harry. " Alors comme ça, Malefoy s'est enfui ? Mais ça doit dater d'avant, parce qu'il était avec Voldemort la nuit du 5 juillet et…

"Mais c'est impossible ! Le Ministère a affirmé qu'il s'était échappé le 10 juillet à la faveur de son transfert à Azkaban."

"Sauf que mon père nous avait dit qu'il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban dès son arrestation, en attendant son procès…" ajouta Ron.

"Mais pourquoi mentir sur la date de l'évasion ?" interrogea Harry, perplexe.

Hermione émit un bruit impatient. "C'est évident, voyons ! Enfin, vous ne comprenez pas ?"


	17. Les Evenements

Chapitre dix-septième

Les Evènements

Devant l'air perplexe des deux garçons, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. _Pourquoi ne réfléchissent-ils jamais ? _Elle poursuivit, d'un ton un peu plus sec :

"Il s'agit tout simplement de dissimuler le fait que le Ministère ne contrôle même plus Azkaban !"

"Mais c'est impossible, enfin ! Ils ont annoncé que Nott Senior allait y être transféré, il y a huit jours…"

"Et bien ils ont menti… ou plutôt Fudge a menti… et il a démissionné parce qu'il savait l'ampleur du scandale que cela provoquerait quand le pot aux roses serait découvert ! Comme ça, il pourrait se dissocier de l'affaire en prétendant que cela n'est arrivé qu'après son départ... En tout cas, si Azkaban n'est plus sous contrôle du Ministère, il y a du souci à se faire." Elle ne put réprimer un frisson. "Songez à tous les criminels qui y sont… enfin, qui y étaient enfermés !"

Ron poussa un grognement. "Décidément, Fudge est pourri jusqu'à la moelle !"

Harry semblait dépassé. "Fudge a démissionné ?"

La jeune fille et le rouquin se tournèrent vers lui de concert. Hermione lui jeta son regard le plus "McGonagall" possible :

"Harry, vraiment ! Tu n'es même pas au courant de ça ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais pas les journaux, chez mon… chez ma tante."

L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit un peu, tandis qu'elle se rappelait que ces dernières semaines avaient été assez difficiles pour Harry et elle entreprit de lui raconter les évènements qui avaient secoué le monde de la Magie au cours des dernières semaines.

"Depuis le retour de… enfin depuis que le Ministère a admis son retour, la situation s'est complètement retournée. Tout d'abord, le lendemain, il y a eu un vote des Responsables des Départements du Ministère pour démettre Fudge de ses fonctions ; mais il a réussi à en convaincre suffisamment pour rester en poste, mais tout juste – et certains ont parlé de corruption…"

Ron l'interrompit : "C'est même certain ; Malefoy et sa clique l'ont payé pendant des années : ils ont très bien pu s'occuper de faire changer d'avis certains sorciers pas très honnêtes !"

Harry leur raconta alors sa rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy après son audience, en août précédent ; il lui avait semblé que Malefoy Senior avait des pièces d'or plein les poches. Mais il ajouta aussitôt : "Pourquoi les Mangemorts continueraient à soudoyer Fudge, maintenant que Voldemort s'est dévoilé au grand jour ?"

"Encore une fois, c'est évident : d'une part, Fudge est totalement incompétent ; en le gardant en place, ils s'assurent une certaine marge de manœuvre. D'autre part, il est Ministre et entend le rester : il fera tout pour calmer les esprits et conserver son poste, comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier, en vous faisant passer, Dumbledore et toi, pour des dérangés… Non, ils avaient beaucoup d'avantages à voir Fudge rester en place ; si un Ministre plus compétent et plus énergique était nommé, cela leur causerait certainement des problèmes, particulièrement si Dumbledore était élu."

Hermione fit une pause, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs puis poursuivit d'une voix moins assurée : "Ensuite, les premières attaques ont eu lieu. Apparemment, puisqu'il était démasqué, V… Voldemort – Ron tressaillit tandis qu'Harry leva un sourcil, surpris – n'avait plus besoin de prendre de précautions… Des Moldus mais aussi des sorciers ont été attaqués ; les parents de Lee Jordan ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais les Bradley, les Deauclaire ainsi que le grand-oncle de Neville n'ont pas eu cette chance. Ils… ils avaient été battus et même torturés, avant de… - sa voix se brisa. Seigneur, c'est horrible… Je…" Elle s'interrompit un instant, éprouvée, cherchant à reprendre courage. "Et à chaque fois, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison. Les Aurors font de leur mieux, bien sûr ; ils ont réussi à capturer Flint Senior et Mulciber, mais lors de l'arrestation, l'un d'entre eux a été tué et deux autres gravement brûlés."

Harry avait l'air atterré. "Et l'Ordre du Phénix ? Est-ce que… Que font-ils ?"

"A vrai dire, nous n'en savons rien ou presque… Apparemment, ils cherchent à localiser où les Mangemorts en fuite se sont réfugiés ; heureusement, il semble que les partisans de Voldemort soient moins nombreux que la première fois… du moins pour le moment. Les géants ne se sont pas encore décidés pour un côté ou pour l'autre ; mais les Détraqueurs n'ont pas hésité un instant."

Harry frissonna : il ne haïssait rien au monde plus que ces créatures. Il se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre en silence et un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne demande :

"Et ensuite ?"

"Ensuite… les choses ont commencé à se tasser… Un certain nombre d'attaques ont été déjouées : le conducteur du Magicobus a réussi à défoncer la barricade que les Mangemorts avaient dressée sur sa route, les Padfield recevaient inopinément des amis en visite ; ils ont réussi à faire fuir leurs assaillants et les Corner se sont défendus férocement jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors qu'ils avaient appelé à l'aide. Ces échecs successifs ont mis un coup d'arrêt aux menées des Mangemorts et, bien entendu, Fudge s'est empressé de fanfaronner dans la presse… mais l'opinion publique n'était plus en sa faveur comme l'an dernier. Là-dessus, il a donc annoncé à grand bruit son retrait de la vie publique et il a démissionné. C'est juste après qu'on a annoncé l'évasion de Malefoy. Depuis… plus rien ; les élections se préparent, mais tout le monde s'attend à de nouvelles actions de Voldemort sous peu."

Harry se retourna, l'air songeur. "Malefoy… Je l'ai vu…En rêve…" Sa voix mourut comme s'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'osèrent l'interrompre ; il émergea de son introspection un instant plus tard et les regarda tour à tour, leur disant :

"Il faut que je vous raconte ce que j'ai vu… Assurément, des choses étranges sont en train de se produire…"

Et il entreprit de leur narrer ses visions qui l'avaient hanté cet été…


	18. Vacances

Chapitre dix-huitième

Vacances

Il faisait très chaud ce jour-là. A plat ventre sur une serviette dans l'herbe, en maillot de bain et paréo, un livre à la main, Hermione regardait discrètement les garçons jouer au Quidditch. Elle sourit ; une fois de plus, ils avaient tenté de l'entraîner dans leur jeu, mais – comme d'habitude – elle avait refusé, d'abord en riant, puis plus fermement quand George et Fred avaient fait mine de l'attraper… Les jumeaux avaient encore la belle couleur rouge que son Maléfice de la Tomate leur avait donnée.

Elle faisait semblant de lire, dissimulant son vif intérêt pour leurs évolutions aériennes ; intérêt qui se concentrait pour l'heure se concentrait essentiellement sur un jeune homme grand et roux qui, à l'instar de son équipier, venait d'ôter son t-shirt… Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas un bruit de pas derrière elle. Soudain une voix la fit sursauter :

"Alors, on profite de la vue ?"

Surprise, elle tourna vivement la tête. Ginny, les poings sur les hanches, la regardait avec un air faussement réprobateur.

"Euh…Tu sais, le Quidditch et moi… Non, en fait, je lisais et…"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que la rouquine s'installait à côté d'elle ; elle ne répondit rien mais la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux lui disait qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Gênée, Hermione se détourna, reportant son regard sur les garçons.

"Hermione, tu es toute rouge… Tu devrais faire attention au soleil, tu sais…"

"Ginny !"

Elle la fusilla du regard. Nullement impressionnée, Ginny lui tira la langue, avant d'ajouter :

"Alors, peut-on savoir ce qui – ou plutôt – _qui _était l'objet de cet examen… attentif ?"

Hermione, se sentant rougir de plus belle, fit mine de se replonger dans son livre, mais ne put réprimer un sourire ; Ginny avait le chic pour voir certaines choses – parfois fort peu à propos – mais toujours avec justesse. Cependant, elle refusa de se laisser prendre et ignora les regards insistants que lui envoyait Ginny. Au bout d'un instant, celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir et fit d'un ton boudeur :

"T'es pas drôle, Hermione !"

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle et lui décocha un sourire rayonnant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir, puis elle cessa de feindre de lire et leva les yeux vers la partie de Quidditch qui se poursuivait inlassablement. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par déclarer d'un ton moqueur :

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà… "

"Savais pas déjà quoi ?"

"Vraiment, Ginny !"

La rouquine pouffa de rire, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

"Désolée… "

Un long silence s'installa entre elles avant que Ginny ne reprenne :

"Et ?"

Hermione soupira. C'était bien la seule question à laquelle elle ne connaissait aucune réponse… et aucun livre ne la lui fournirait ; il lui faudrait aller la chercher en elle-même. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre des désirs opposés ; jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu susciter en elle autant de sentiments si contradictoires, de la fureur cinglante à la joie la plus profonde…

"Je… je ne sais pas, Ginny, pas encore… Et je ne suis pas sure de le savoir un jour…"

De la part d'Hermione, cet aveu était pour le moins surprenant et, surprise, la petite dernière du clan Weasley tourna la tête pour l'observer. Hermione se déroba à son regard en replongeant avec affectation dans son livre, mais Ginny avait eu le temps de capter son air rêveur qui, l'espace d'un instant, avait éclairé son visage au moment où elle avait levé les yeux sur les joueurs…


	19. Un nouveau Ministre

Chapitre dix-neuvième

Un nouveau Ministre

Plus tard, lorsque les garçons furent enfin lassés du Quidditch, ils retournèrent lentement vers la maison. Ils s'attardèrent un instant à l'extérieur, puis, comme le soleil se couchait, rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et s'apprêtaient à monter quand des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du salon, les stoppant net.

"… impossible… véritable scandale… personne…"

"… sais bien… élu grâce aux… manipulés… opposition… "

Ils s'approchèrent alors discrètement, dans l'espoir d'entendre un peu mieux, mais à cet instant précis, Mme Weasley, l'air de fort méchante humeur, déboula dans le couloir et, les apercevant, se mit immédiatement à hurler.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Allez, du balai !"

Les jumeaux parurent sur le point de protester mais ils avaient reconnu l'expression furieuse de leur mère et jugèrent plus prudent de s'abstenir ; Ron et Ginny les imitèrent, suivis de près par Harry et Hermione.

Une fois en haut, ils attendirent que Mme Weasley ait quitté le pied de l'escalier pour entamer un conciliabule à voix basse.

"De quoi parlaient-ils, à votre avis ?" fit Ginny.

"Sans doute de l'élection du nouveau Ministre…" répondit Hermione, d'un air préoccupé. "Mais le vote ne devait avoir lieu que…"

"La semaine prochaine…" coupa Ron. "Mais on a pu soudoyer les Responsables des Départements pour provoquer une élection anticipée."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancée par l'intervention de Ron ; elle avait été sur le point de dire la même chose. Ils échangèrent un regard de compréhension et, à l'unisson, ajoutèrent :

"Malefoy."

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa ; il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy avait échappé aux enquêtes du Ministère grâce aux sommes folles qu'il puisait dans sa fortune personnel pour les distribuer à des employés peu regardants tout disposés à fermer les yeux en échange de Mornilles sonnantes et trébuchantes. Hermione exprima à haute voix ce que tous pensaient :

"Sans la corruption, Lucius Malefoy serait depuis longtemps à Azkaban, comme tous ceux avec qui il a été arrêté au D… au Ministère. Mais…"

Elle s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir aux implications de la situation, et allait poursuivre quand Ron reprit :

"Mais il n'a jamais essayé de se mettre sur le devant de la scène. Même s'il reste impuni, personne n'admettrait qu'il occupe un poste d'importance. Donc…"

"… ce doit être quelqu'un qui lui est dévoué. Ou alors qui lui obéira moyennant finances, ce qui revient au même."

"Pourquoi faire avancer l'élection alors ? Il n'y avait aucune urgence puisque le résultat aurait été acquis…"

"… sauf si les Aurors s'apprêtaient à mettre la main sur Malefoy… Là il devenait important d'agir au plus vite, pour les stopper."

"Mais le Responsable de la Division des Aurors dispose d'une indépendance quasi totale et il n'est autre que Kingsey Shacklebolt, depuis le meurtre d'Anthony Aiden. Et il fait partie de l'Ordre : il n'accepterait jamais de laisser filer Malefoy et encore moins de se laisser soudoyer."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama : "Enfin, Ron ! Il doit tout de même rendre des comptes au Ministre ; si celui-ci est corrompu, il s'empressera de freiner l'action des Aurors, exactement comme Fudge."

"Euh… Hermione ? Ron ?" fit Harry. Elle se tourna vers lui en quête d'approbation et fut arrêtée par leurs airs abasourdis.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

"Oh ! Rien, enfin, si : ça fait bizarre quand…" commença George.

"… vous complétez l'un l'autre vos phrases." ajouta Fred.

"Si vous continuez, on va finir…"

"… par se vexer, George et moi."

Hermione jeta un regard amusé à Ron, qui eut un sourire de connivence et ils éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par les quatre autres et, durant un instant, la guerre et les ténèbres ne furent plus qu'une lointaine chimère…

_** Zabou, Selphie451, Diabolikvampyr, Pit-chan, Underphoenix, Qc-Hp**_ : merci à tous pour vos reviews...


	20. Vision

Chapitre vingtième

Vision

_Dans le hall du Roi de la Montagne – Peer Gynt – E. Grieg_

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils descendirent pour le dîner, M Weasley leur apprit qu'effectivement, les Responsables avaient, après un nouveau vote, désigné un nouveau Ministre ; il s'agissait d'un obscur membre de la Division des Affaires Internes du Ministère, sous-directeur du Comité de Surveillance Intérieur, chargé de veiller au bon fonctionnement des divers organes du Ministère, un certain Donald McHerrow, illustre inconnu mais que ses collègues soupçonnaient d'entretenir des relations privilégiées avec des personnages fort peu recommandables ou à l'honnêteté discutable, dont Lucius Malefoy et Cornelius Fudge.

M Weasley, d'ordinaire affable et souriant, arborait un air sombre et c'est à peine s'il prononça plus de dix mots de la soirée ; quant à Mme Weasley, elle fulminait visiblement et s'emporta si violemment contre George et Fred qui se chamaillaient comme à l'accoutumée qu'ils se turent et mangèrent en silence jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Une fois le souper expédié, c'est avec empressement que le petit groupe quitta la table et se réfugia à l'étage, occupant la chambre de Fred et George. Ginny fut la première à rompre le pesant silence qui semblait s'être installé dans toute la maison.

"Et bien ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Maman dans un état pareil, même la fois où vous aviez pris la voiture pour aller chercher Harry…"

Harry se souvenait très bien de cette folle aventure et de l'accueil que Mme Weasley avait réservé à Ron et ses frères une fois qu'ils étaient revenus au Terrier ; il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se fâcher à ce point, même l'Oncle Vernon, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée. Hermione, adossée au lit de Fred, assise à côté de Ron, avait fini par s'endormir appuyée contre son bras ; il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Les jumeaux les saluèrent avant de transplaner pour retourner à leur appartement au-dessus de leur boutique. Hermione leur répondit vaguement puis se leva et se dirigea d'une démarche de somnambule vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny qui, quant à elle, refusa de se réveiller quand Harry la secoua et il dut la porter jusqu'à son lit. Puis il se dirigea avec Ron vers leur chambre, tous deux très fatigués et sombrèrent immédiatement dans un sommeil de plomb.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ron se réveilla brusquement, se redressant brusquement dans son lit. Il entendit Harry s'agiter violemment dans son lit et sursauta quand celui-ci se mit à parler d'une voix rauque :

"Pourquoi ?"

A l'évidence, il ne s'adressait pas à Ron car avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry poursuivit :

"Jamais, vous entendez, jamais !"

A cet instant, Ron comprit à qui Harry s'adressait et il fut parcouru d'un frisson ; une ombre semblait être tombée sur la chambre et il se pencha en avant pour secouer Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher plus, celui-ci se mit à crier et Ron se figea ; c'était un cri de désespoir et d'impuissance mais mêlé de rage et de frustration, d'une intensité inimaginable et il semblait lutter pour se libérer de quelque chose. Soudain Harry s'immobilisa, se taisant et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tremblant encore du choc qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Son regard se posa sur Ron, suspendu au milieu de son mouvement. Il l'observa un instant avant de fermer les yeux et, soupirant, il lui dit :

"Je t'ai réveillé…"

Il eut un tremblement brusque, luttant visiblement contre le souvenir de la confrontation qui venait d'avoir lieu et il allait poursuivre quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, les surprenant. Ginny et Hermione firent irruption, hagardes, baguettes en main.

"Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Qui a crié ?"

Harry se redressa à demi, l'air bouleversé :

"Je… Désolé, c'est moi…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Elles s'assirent chacune au pied d'un lit ; Harry rassembla ses esprits et, d'une voix hachée, commença à leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir.

_**Underphoenix** _: merci !

**_Zabou _**: tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Mouhahahaha...

**_Servane _**: ne nous emballons pas... ;) Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu trop fait traîner les choses...

**_Selphie451 _**: même remarque...


	21. La chute de la Maison Malefoy

Chapitre vingt-et-unième

La chute de la Maison Malefoy

"Au début, j'ai vu le salon où _il _avait tué ce Moldu, Frank Bryce, il y a deux ans. Il discutait avec Malefoy de quelque chose… Je n'entendais rien distinctement, seulement des paroles assourdies, comme à travers une porte. _Il _avait l'air heureux et Malefoy aussi… D'abord j'ai cru que comme avant c'était une vision spontanée… Mais _il_ s'est mis à me parler."

Hermione sursauta et Ginny poussa une exclamation d'effroi. Cependant, Harry poursuivit :

"Il se moquait de moi, me traitant de faible, de lâche, disant que mes parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour rien… Mais je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé faire, me contentant d'observer. Je sentais qu'il ne pouvait rien me faire, mais pour la première fois, je le sentais vraiment essayer, essayant de lire mes pensées… Je lui ai résisté et j'ai essayé de casser le lien mais il m'en empêchait… Je me sentais comme gelé sur place et…"

Hermione, qui était désormais bien réveillée, l'interrompit :

"Ca ressemble à un Sortilège de Capture. Ca permet de maintenir l'esprit d'une personne à disposition ; les Aurors s'en servent parfois, mais leur utilisation est quasiment interdite et…"

Avec un rire sombre, Ron la coupa :

"Ca m'étonnerait que Tu-Sais-Qui se soucie de ce genre de détails, Hermione…"

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais Harry reprit avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une réplique cinglante :

"A ce moment-là, la porte s'est ouverte à la volée et Pettigrow est entré. Il s'est mis à genoux et il a dit : "Nous l'avons enfin retrouvée, Maître." J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser à ce moment ; il avait l'air d'être très heureux, presque comme quand les Lestrange et compagnie s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban. Queudver a fait signe à quelqu'un et deux Mangemorts sont entrés, portant une femme. Ils l'ont jetée sur le sol assez violemment pour la faire crier. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue, mais ensuite Malefoy s'est avancé, il avait l'air dégoûté et il a dit : "Alors ma chère, on croyait nous échapper ?" et il a levé sa baguette et dit : "_Finite incantatem !_" Et alors le visage de la femme s'est mis à changer… C'était Narcissa Malefoy."

Ginny poussa une exclamation de surprise et Hermione eut l'air déconcertée ; Ron, quant à lui, ne dit rien mais une lueur féroce brillait dans son regard.

"C'est là que je me suis souvenu de la vision que j'avais eue cet été, où Malefoy semblait être à la recherche de quelqu'un… Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'agissait de sa propre femme."

Il s'arrêta, le regard dans le vague, avant de reprendre, hésitant, luttant contre l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subi :

"A ce moment, ils ont commencé à la frapper, à… à la torturer. C'était horrible et je ne pouvais rien faire pour me libérer, il me retenait toujours : quand il a senti que je luttais, il m'a dit : "Allons, Potter, profite un peu du spectacle !" Et il a éclaté de rire. J'ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu : "Parce que quand je m'occuperai de toi et de tes amis, ce sera pire…" A ce moment, il s'est tourné vers Malefoy et il lui a ordonné : "Tue la !"… Seigneur, c'était épouvantable… il… il… il… ah ! Tout ce sang !"

Il était incapable de continuer et il secoua la tête, le regard vitreux, essayant de chasser l'image du corps martyrisé de Narcissa Malefoy ; les trois autres le fixaient, muets d'horreur. Seule Hermione osa briser le silence :

"Seigneur… sa propre femme !"

Ron semblait révolté au-delà des mots ; Ginny, quant à elle, avait l'air profondément choquée. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les quatre, immobiles, silencieux, tandis que le récit qui venait d'être fait laissait planer une ombre sinistre et effrayante dans la petite chambre.

…

Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, chacun avait encore en tête le terrible évènement de cette nuit funeste ; ils avaient été incapables de se rendormir. Descendue la première, Hermione, la tête brumeuse et engourdie par le manque de sommeil, entra dans la cuisine sans saluer immédiatement les parents de Ron. M Weasley, qui lisait à sa femme un article de la _Gazette_, continua sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul avec Molly.

"… avait été torturée, battue avec une telle violence que son propre époux ne put la reconnaître. C'est grâce à son alliance, déformée par les coups reçus par la victime, probablement en essayant de se défendre, que le pauvre homme put certifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son épouse.

"J'ai de nombreux adversaires, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse commettre pareil forfait." a déclaré, très éprouvé, M Malefoy à…"

A cet instant, Mme Weasley se détourna de sa cuisine et apercevant Hermione, s'exclama :

"Arthur !"

Surpris, ce dernier suivit le regard de sa femme, se retourna et découvrit Hermione, plantée sur le seuil, pétrifiée. Embarrassé, il tenta de changer de sujet mais elle lui coupa la parole :

"C'est de Narcissa Malefoy dont il est question ?"

Abasourdi, il acquiesça de la tête.

"Comment peut-il oser dire une chose pareille ? Le monstre !"

Elle avait presque crié et ameutés par le bruit, les trois autres se hâtèrent de la rejoindre. Molly intervint :

"Que veux-tu diable dire par-là, Hermione ?"

Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry qui s'avança.

"Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que cette nuit…"

Il retraça son récit dans les grandes lignes. Au fur et à mesure, Mme Weasley devenait de plus en plus blanche et finit par s'effondrer sur une chaise voisine, tandis qu'Arthur, qui s'était levé, arpentait la cuisine de long en large. Quand il eut terminé, M Weasley se rua hors de la pièce et réapparut, quelques secondes plus tard, son manteau à la main.

"Je file au Ministère, je dois immédiatement parler à Shacklebolt."

Et il s'en fut.


	22. Pensees

Chapitre vingt-deuxième

Pensées…

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance sinistre, presque délétère. Personne n'osait briser le silence et chacun se hâta d'engloutir son repas avant de quitter la table. Ron s'en fut le premier, sous prétexte d'aller chercher le courrier, puis Hermione, alléguant d'une migraine et enfin Ginny, sans raison valable. Resté seul Harry termina en vitesse avant de se réfugier au jardin où il s'assit sur un banc, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

_The council of Elrond – The Fellowship of the Ring OST – Enya – H. Shore_

Il était si profondément absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas un léger bruit de pas derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne qu'il sursauta, levant les yeux pour découvrir Ginny qui le regardait dans les yeux. Effrayée par son mouvement brusque, elle avait reculé d'un pas et bafouilla, confuse :

"Je ne… je ne voulais pas te déranger. Désolée…"

Elle fit mine de s'en aller mais il la retint.

"Non, attends, c'est moi… J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Tu ne me déranges pas, c'est juste que…"

Sa voix mourut et son regard se fit lointain ; une fois de plus, il s'abandonna à ses sombres réflexions. Ginny, quant à elle, s'assit à côté de lui, sans cesser de le regarder d'un air inquiet et légèrement inquisiteur.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par demander d'une voix hésitante :

"Ca va ?"

Harry cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé et soupira profondément. Après un instant, il finit par répondre :

"Je ne sais pas… Toutes ces choses, ces visions horribles, cette cruauté… J'aimerais que cela cesse, mais c'est impossible…"

Il la regarda dans les yeux et sa voix se fit plus douce :

"Il y a quelque chose dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne, Ginny… Le… Après le Ministère… Enfin, quand je suis revenu à Poudlard, Dumbledore m'a longuement parlé. Il… il m'a expliqué pourquoi V… pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui, s'en était pris à moi et à… à mes parents. C'est à cause d'une prophétie… la même que celle que nous étions allés chercher… Elle avait été faite avant ma naissance et elle parlait de sa chute. Elle annonçait que celui qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre était proche, qu'il naîtrait de ceux qui l'avaient par trois fois défiés et ce quand le septième mois mourrait…"

"Mais alors… ça veut dire que… c'est toi ?"

Ginny avait l'air incrédule ; Harry eut un rire sombre et poursuivit :

"Justement, non, enfin pas à l'origine. Ca aurait aussi pu être Neville… Si tu savais comme j'ai espéré, à cet instant, que cela puisse être lui… En y repensant, c'est assez horrible, mais j'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas moi… mais la suite de la prophétie précise que "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal"… Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est moi, forcément moi…"

Sa voix se brisa et il détourna le regard, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny, doucement, posa la main sur son bras et demanda :

"Tu ne me dis pas tout… La prophétie ne s'arrête pas là, c'est ça ?"

Harry ferma les yeux ; il était déchiré entre le désir de tout raconter à Ginny, de lui confier ses craintes et ses doutes et le désir de cacher à ses amis le noir secret qui pesait sur sa destinée, à la fois parce qu'il craignait leur réaction, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait plus que tout les protéger du sort funeste qui semblait réservé à ceux dont ils étaient proches… Cet horrible dilemme le déchirait et il se sentait désemparé ; cependant il se remémorait les paroles de Dumbledore : rien n'empêcherait Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres de l'aider, qu'il parle ou bien se taise…

Alors il révéla à la rouquine la dernière partie de la prophétie, la plus terrible… Elle l'écouta en silence, mais son visage reflétait les émotions successives qui l'assaillaient et il vit une stupéfaction mêlée d'épouvante céder la place à la pitié. Incapable de lui faire face, il baissa les yeux, mais elle lui prit les mains, lui disant :

"Harry… regarde-moi."

Obéissant, il rencontra son regard, où une détermination sans faille s'affichait.

"Dis-moi, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?"

La question le prit au dépourvu et il hésita longuement avant de répondre :

"Parce que… c'est que… Je crois que j'avais peur…"

"De quoi ?"

"Et bien, de… de… Ginny, si je dois être vainqueur, je serai un meurtrier, tu comprends ça ?"

Elle le regarda durement et répliqua froidement :

"Un meurtrier ? Harry, Voldemort n'est pas humain, c'est moins qu'une bête, il est déjà mort une première fois et si tu dois en finir avec lui, ce sera tout sauf un meurtre ! Il est odieux de devoir tuer, mais dans ce cas, il ne s'agira que de dissiper un cauchemar épouvantable, de renvoyer cette horreur à l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver dès la première fois… Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas parlé à Dumbledore et…"

"Dumbledore ? Parlons-en, du grand magicien, de ses grands airs, de ses grands discours… Parler de tout à tout le monde comme s'il était au courant de tout ? Est-ce qu'il s'est jamais demandé ce que moi je pensais ? Est-ce que…"

Il s'était levé, furieux, mais Ginny bondit à son tour sur ses pieds et lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Interdit, il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa tirade et la dévisagea avec une expression incrédule. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut à voix basse et étroitement contrôlée :

"Tu te comportes comme un imbécile, Harry ! Tu parles de grandes phrases et de grands airs, mais dans le rôle du martyr, tu en rajoutes ! Est-ce qu'il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que Dumbledore savait peut-être mieux que quiconque ce que l'on éprouve en pareille situation ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles qui a écrasé Grindelwald en 1945 ?"

Elle s'interrompit, frémissante de colère, les joues en feu. Harry, vaincu, baissa la tête ; il avait complètement oublié que Dumbledore avait lui aussi dû affronter le même choix que celui qui l'attendait. Il se rassit, désemparé, se sentant également confus et honteux. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny s'assit à son tour et lui prit la main.

"Harry, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de prendre tout sur toi… Bon sang, c'est exactement comme cette histoire d'Occlumencie. Fais-nous confiance, un peu ! Après tout, les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ?"

Il leva les yeux et lui adressa un pâle sourire :

"Merci, Ginny."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui rendit finalement son sourire :

"De rien, Harry…"


	23. Les vacances se terminent

Chapitre vingt-troisième

Les vacances se terminent

Hermione, entendant du bruit, leva les yeux et aperçut Ron qui sortait de la cuisine, une enveloppe à la main. Il s'approcha, l'air sombre et la lui tendit.

"Tiens, c'est pour toi…"

Puis, sans attendre, il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit qu'il tenait une lettre analogue dans son dos. Surprise, elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans le couloir avant de reporter son attention sur la missive. Elle était adressée à : Mlle Hermione Granger, Chez la Famille Weasley, Le Terrier, Loutry Saint Chaspoule, Devon. Elle la retourna et ne put réprimer un frisson : le sceau était celui de la division des Affaires Scolaires du Ministère… Tremblante, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait à n'en point douter les résultats "redoutés".

Quand Harry et Ginny revinrent, ils trouvèrent Hermione, l'air renfrogné, qui leur jeta un regard maussade avant de se replonger dans sa lecture sans un mot. Etonnés, ils s'approchèrent et Harry lui demanda :

"Ca va, Hermione ?"

Elle ferma violemment son livre et darda sur lui un regard féroce, elle aboya :

"Non, ça ne va pas du tout !"

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Ginny regarda Harry, perplexe, qui haussa les épaules puis elle se dirigea vers Hermione, qu'elle attrapa par le bras au passage.

"Si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas, au lieu de tourner comme un lion en cage… ?"

Hermione les regarda puis, se dégageant, se rassit et fit de fort mauvaise grâce :

"Il y a que je n'ai pas eu Optimal en Métamorphoses et que je ne pourrais pas suivre le cours d'ASPIC de McGonagall, voilà ce qui n va pas ! Je savais que j'aurais du utiliser "_Res caniforum_" au lieu de "_Caniforus transfigare_", j'en étais sûre !"

Elle jaillit de son fauteuil et recommença à faire les cents pas. Harry regarda Ginny, arborant un sourire qui s'élargissait de seconde en seconde. La rouquine haussa un sourcil et fit d'un ton désinvolte et malicieux à la fois :

"Et moi qui croyais que c'était important !"

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Ginny fixait Hermione d'un œil amusé. Elle les foudroya du regard et répliqua :

"Mais c'est important !"

"Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le même problème dans d'autres matières…"

La remarque ironique de Ginny fit mouche et Hermione rougit instantanément jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry quant à lui luttait pour reprendre son souffle, tout en réprimant l'accès de fou rire qui menaçait de reprendre de plus belle à en juger par le large sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

"Mais… je voulais juste dire que… enfin je tenais vraiment…"

Elle s'interrompit, de plus en plus embarrassée ; Harry, incapable de se retenir devant son embarras manifeste, explosa à nouveau et Ginny se joignit à lui, ainsi qu'Hermione, riant un peu jaune, puis finalement de bon cœur…

Après un instant, Ginny s'arrêta et demanda à Hermione :

"Mais alors, si tu as reçu tes notes, Ron doit les avoir aussi, non ?"

Instantanément, l'expression d'Hermione redevint sérieuse.

"Je pense que oui… Quand il m'a donné la lettre, j'ai vu qu'il en avait une autre à la main. Mais il ne m'a rien dit et il est monté tout de suite."

Ginny prit aussitôt une expression soucieuse et Harry avait également l'air préoccupé. Il fit à mi-voix :

"Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais… Je sais qu'il avait un peu de mal à la fin de l'année dernière et…"

"J'ai toujours fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider mais il avait du retard dans beaucoup de matières, et comme j'avais aussi mes révisions… Ah ! Je lui avais bien dit de travailler plus, quand même, mais il préfère le Quidditch, alors…"

Elle soupira et se rassit. Elle resta un moment silencieuse puis ajouta un ton plus bas :

"En plus, je sais qu'il réussirait parfaitement, si seulement il s'en donnait la peine…"

Silencieux comme un chat, il était parvenu au bas de l'escalier et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon quand la voix d'Hermione l'arrêta :

"…lui avais bien dit de travailler plus, quand même, mais il préfère le Quidditch, alors…"

Il recula comme s'il avait été giflé ; il resta immobile une fraction de seconde puis il fit volte-face et remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'enferma, la phrase d'Hermione résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

_Bon, désolé, je me suis un peu mélangé les pinceaux et j'ai posté deux fois le chapitre 23 au lieu du 22 et du 23... mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! _


	24. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre vingt-quatrième

Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Ils bavardèrent un moment, puis Molly les appela pour le déjeuner. Ron les rejoignit juste à ce moment et ils eurent soin d'éviter le sujet des résultats. Harry engagea aussitôt la discussion sur la saison de Quidditch à venir et bientôt la conversation se fit animée, Ginny s'étant jointe à eux. Seule Hermione remarqua que Ron, s'il marquait le même intérêt pour le Quidditch qu'à l'accoutumée, semblait parfois un peu distant et détaché…

Le reste de la journée s'écoula en vitesse. Arthur Weasley n'était toujours pas rentré quand, après dîner, Mme Weasley leur intima l'ordre de se coucher tôt car ils devaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain matin d'assez bonne heure, afin de procéder aux traditionnels achats de rentrée.

Une fois le petit déjeuner expédié, ils prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent au salon et, utilisant tour à tour la Poudre de Cheminette, se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Hermione avaient à faire chez Gringotts ; comme Mme Weasley avait quantité d'emplettes à faire, ils se séparèrent, Ron et Ginny accompagnant leur mère pour lui prêter main-forte et ils convinrent de se retrouver vers midi devant le magasin de Fred et George.

Tandis qu'Hermione prenait la file d'attente pour changer l'argent moldu que ses parents lui avaient envoyé, Harry se dirigea vers un des gobelins, qui lui fit signer le registre et l'emmena à son coffre. Quand il revint, il trouva Hermione l'attendant dans le hall et ils sortirent.

Tandis qu'ils émergeaient du magasin d'ustensiles, où Harry venait de s'acheter un chaudron neuf pour remplacer celui qu'il avait fait fondre par mégarde l'année précédente, Hermione demanda soudain :

"Dis-moi Harry… Ca fait quelques jours que je me demande… A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui.

"Tu veux dire… Drago ?"

Elle approuva de la tête.

"Je n'en sais rien… mais…"

Il s'interrompit mais Hermione se doutait qu'il pensait comme elle au captif qu'il avait si souvent vu cet été… Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à donner un sens à tout cela… C'était comme un puzzle, dont il manquait les pièces majeures…

_Main theme – The Godfather OST – N. Rota_

Tous deux pensifs, ils entrèrent chez Fleury et Bott et demandèrent leurs livres de sixième année. Harry s'en fut aussitôt à la caisse mais comme à son habitude, Hermione s'éloigna pour flâner dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre qu'elle n'aurait pas encore lu…

Au bout d'une rangée, elle tomba sur une série de livres de Transfiguration qu'elle trouva très intéressants et qu'elle commença à feuilleter quand son attention fut attirée par un bruit de chuchotis…

"… n'a plus rien maintenant !"

"Il devra payer pour tout, ce petit traître !"

Elle tendit l'oreille mais elle accrocha malencontreusement le coin d'un livre qui tomba au sol avec fracas. Elle s'était à peine baissée pour le ramasser que Blaise Zabini surgit au coin de l'allée. Il s'arrêta net en la voyant, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

"Tiens, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as perdu tes amis ?"

"Zabini… c'est un plaisir toujours renouvelé…"

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant et ajouta :

"Alors, on fouine ?"

"Pas vraiment, je cherche un livre… C'est une librairie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, elle se détourna mais il l'attrapa par le poignet :

"Je te préviens, si tu nous espionnais…"

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

"Lâche-moi tout de suite, Zabini."

Il soutint son regard mais son étreinte se relâcha et elle se dégagea d'un coup sec, puis tournant les talons, elle sortit du rayon, les joues en feu, le livre toujours à la main.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews... Ce chapitre est un peu court, je sais... je vous promets que la longueur des suivants sera plus satisfaisante... Quant au rythme de posts, il s'est considérablement ralenti, parce que je suis en panne dans le chapitre vingt-huit et donc je préfère étaler les nouveaux chapitres ! Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, encore merci à vous !


	25. Retrouvailles

Chapitre vingt-cinquième

Retrouvailles

Lorsqu'elle eut payé, elle se hâta de sortir et retrouva Harry qui l'attendait dehors en compagnie de Ron, auquel sa mère avait apparemment laissé quartier libre. Elle s'empressa de leur raconter sa mésaventure. Ron ne dit rien mais son visage s'assombrit et un éclair de colère passa dans son regard. Harry quant à lui ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

"Mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? Pour le Parrain ?"

"Le parrain ? Mais de qui ?"

Ron avait l'air déconcerté par la remarque d'Harry et, voyant sa mine déconfite, Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire, avant de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un film moldu.

Ils parvinrent ainsi devant la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

…

Quand ils revinrent au Terrier, dans l'après-midi, ils déposèrent les divers paquets qu'ils portaient sur la table du salon et s'effondrèrent dans les fauteuils. Seule Molly Weasley semblait avoir encore de l'énergie et elle s'employa aussitôt à ranger ses emplettes. Une fois terminé, elle leur ordonna de monter préparer leurs valises. Après avoir fini, Ron et Harry se lancèrent dans une bataille de polochons ; les filles qui, elles aussi, en avaient fini, et intriguées par le bruit, les rejoinrent et des plumes volèrent bientôt en tout sens dans la chambre.

Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, à bout de souffle, pris de fou rire, bientôt imité par Harry. Hermione et Ginny, les voyant abandonner, se ruèrent sur eux, comme pour les achever. Ils se débattirent en riant de plus belle lorsque soudain un cri perçant venu du rez-de-chaussée les figea sur place.

Se dressant d'un bond, Ron se rua hors de sa chambre, Ginny sur ses talons ; Harry et Hermione les suivaient de près. En bas de l'escalier, ils entendirent des exclamations provenant du salon et quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ce fut pour trouver Mme Weasley, encadrée de Ron et de Ginny, à genoux, penchée sur le corps inanimé de Percy.

Ils s'exclamèrent tous deux en choeur et s'approchèrent. Ils virent alors que ses vêtements étaient lacérés, presque en lambeaux et qu'il respirait avec peine. Ils s'agenouillèrent eux aussi ; à cet instant, Percy ouvrit les yeux, le regard dans le vague et d'une voix rauque, murmura :

"…danger… attaquer…"

Molly, les larmes aux yeux, lui toucha doucement la joue et fit d'une voix que l'émotion étranglait :

"Chut, mon chéri, ne parle pas tu…"

Mais, dans un sursaut de volonté, Percy parvint à lever la tête et, regardant sa mère, il dit avec effort :

"Partez tout de suite ! Ils vont… ils vont attaquer ici ! Je… je…"

Et il retomba inanimé.

En un clin d'œil, Mme Weasley fut sur ses pieds. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur Percy :

"_Mobilicorpus !_"

Elle s'empara du bocal de Poudre de Cheminette et en jeta dans le feu, en s'écriant :

"Sainte-Mangouste !"

Aussitôt les flammes prirent une teinte verte. Elle y propulsa la civière sur laquelle Percy, toujours inconscient, reposait et, avec un grand calme, leur dit :

"Allez chercher vos malles, tout de suite !"

Ils s'apprêtèrent à monter mais Hermione leur fit signe de rester là et elle disparut dans l'escalier. Quand elle revînt, les quatre malles venaient derrière elle, en lévitation à cinquante centimètres du sol. Molly leur fit signe de se dépêcher et l'un après l'autre, ils empruntèrent la cheminée. Hermione envoya les quatre malles à la suite de Ron et Molly lui fit signe de passer quand un sort brisa une vitre, venant frapper le plafond. Alors elles bondirent et plongèrent toutes deux dans les flammes.

…

A Sainte-Mangouste, soudainement, un énorme nuage de suie fut expulsé, en même temps que Mme Weasley et Hermione, maculées de noir de la tête aux pieds, mais saines et sauves.

…

Le soir même, dans une petite pièce attenante à la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur, se tenait un conseil extraordinaire. S'y trouvaient Harry, Hermione, Maugrey Fol-Œil, Rémus Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks et toute la famille Weasley – à l'exception de Percy, toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, en observation.

Dès qu'il avait su la nouvelle, Arthur Weasley était accouru à l'hôpital et quand sa femme lui avait appris que c'était Percy qui était venu les avertir, il avait fondu en larmes. Bill et Charlie avaient Transplané un peu plus tard et eux aussi avaient été très émus par ce que leur cadet avait fait. Quand celui-ci avait enfin repris conscience, il avait trouvé toute sa famille assemblée autour de lui – Harry et Hermione avaient jugé préférable de disparaître un moment. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas osé affronter leurs regards mais quand son père, la voix pleine d'émotion, lui avait dit qu'il était très fier de lui, il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et avait éclaté en sanglots et ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pour l'heure, Maugrey les informait des détails de l'attaque sur le Terrier. La présence d'esprit de Molly, qui, aussitôt parvenue à Sainte-Mangouste, avait alerté Shacklebolt, avait permis aux Aurors d'arriver sur les lieux avant que les Mangemorts n'aient pu disparaître. Ils avaient réussi à arrêter deux d'entre eux, Barjow, le propriétaire du magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes et Nott, le père de Théodore, le Serpentard. Ils avaient aussitôt été jugés et condamnés. Ils devaient être transférés par les Aurors dans la nouvelle prison, puisque Azkaban, désormais désertée par les Détraqueurs était maintenant insuffisamment sûre pour y détenir d'aussi dangereux prisonniers.

Par bonheur, la maison n'avait pas été saccagée, mais cependant, par précaution, les Weasley logeraient dorénavant au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. La discussion se poursuivit encore un peu, puis, tombants de sommeil, encore sous le choc des évènements de la journée, ils montèrent se coucher, pour prendre un peu de repos avant d'affronter une fois de plus la rentrée à Poudlard.

…

Le lendemain, ils partirent assez tôt pour King's Cross, où le Poudlard Express les attendait. Parvenus à la barrière, ils passèrent par petits groupes de deux et se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'avant du train lorsque Ron, qui marchait en tête, s'arrêta net. Harry, qui le suivait de près, le heurta avec son chariot, et grommela :

"Ron, enfin, tu pourrais prévenir !"

Celui-ci se retourna et lui fit signe de regarder devant eux. Harry s'exécuta et lorsqu'il aperçut ce que lui montrait le rouquin, il jura à mi-voix :

"Nom de Dieu !"

Hermione, qui, avec Ginny, était arrivée à leur hauteur, leur demanda :

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

A son tour, elle regarda dans la même direction et horrifiée, mit sa main devant sa bouche :

"Seigneur !"

A quelques pas se tenait Drago Malefoy. S'il était toujours vêtu de la même manière luxueuse, il semblait ne tenir debout que par miracle, il flottait dans ses vêtements, et son visage, aux joues creuses, était encore plus blanc qu'auparavant, l'absence totale de couleur soulignée par le noir de sa tenue ; on aurait cru voir un spectre.

Il s'était aperçu de l'agitation du petit groupe de Gryffondors et il se tourna vers eux, les toisant d'un air hautain ; cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque et, se détournant, il monta dans le train, d'un pas plus vif que les quatre amis ne l'en auraient cru capable.

Ils se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, puis sans un mot, ils se remirent en route et ils montèrent avec leurs bagages dans le premier wagon. Une fois installés dans un compartiment, les filles les laissèrent pour aller retrouver leurs amies et ils s'assirent, parlant de choses et d'autres, lorsque Harry, regardant dehors, interrompit Ron en lui demandant :

"Tiens, regarde là-bas, tu vois, vers le poteau, le gars de profil, il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?"

"Si, c'est vrai mais je ne vois pas…"

Harry lui montrait un garçon efflanqué, assez grand et mince, aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il lui semblait familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Soudain, une vieille femme surgit derrière lui, portant un grand sac à main vert et coiffée d'un chapeau orné d'un vautour et les deux garçons s'écrièrent :

"Neville ?"

* * *

_Désolé de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps... J'ai du mal à avancer en ce moment, notamment à cause d'occupations annexes, dont les études ... Merci de votre soutien en tout cas !_  



	26. Un voyage mouvementé

Chapitre vingt-sixième

Un voyage mouvementé

Incrédules, les deux garçons regardèrent Neville se tourner vers sa grand-mère pour lui parler, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, d'empoigner sa malle, la soulevant sans effort apparent et se dirigeant vers la porte la plus proche.

Quelques instants plus tard, il apparut à la porte de leur compartiment et l'ouvrit en grand.

"Salut ! Vous avez encore de la place ici ?"

…

Quand le train s'ébranla, ils étaient en train de discuter de leurs vacances. Les trois garçons avaient été rejoints par Luna, qui avait l'air autant dans les nuages qu'à l'accoutumée, puis par Hermione et Ginny, que les conversations sur le maquillage et les play-boys de Poudlard avaient très rapidement lassées.

Neville leur racontait son stage de botanique, chez un ami de sa grand-mère. Il avait découvert quantité de plantes exotiques et bizarres, dont il comptait parler au plus tôt avec le Professeur Chourave. Au début de son stage, en traversant la serre des plantations dangereuses, il avait failli être dévoré par une Tentacula Vénéneuse ; il avait réussi à lui échapper mais ce faisant, était tombé dans un massif de Caloricola Desertiensis, qui servait pour l'élaboration de potions d'habileté mais délicate à manipuler car le moindre contact donnait à n'importe qui une très forte fièvre, pour laquelle il n'y avait aucun remède. Il avait déliré durant six jours et quand il s'était réveillé, sa maladresse et son embonpoint avaient fondu comme neige au soleil.

"J'ai pris le cours avancé de Botanique et celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour l'an prochain. Vous avez pris quoi vous ?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Harry.

"Euh… j'ai pris Potions, Métamorphoses, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Sortilèges…"

"Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Rogue à ce point !"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sèchement mais la lueur malicieuse dans l'œil de Neville le fit changer d'avis et il répondit d'un ton suave :

"J'adore le son mélodieux de sa voix et son caractère si amical ! C'est un tel plaisir d'être en cours avec lui !"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Quand ils se furent calmés, Neville se tourna vers Hermione, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Oh, j'ai pris Métamorphoses, Arithmancie et Sortilèges et je suivrais aussi le cours de Runes Anciennes à côté, en dehors de l'horaire… "

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :

"Tout ça ! Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais !"

Ils rirent à nouveau, puis Neville se tourna vers Ron mais, l'ignorant, celui-ci, l'air subitement renfrogné, se leva et demanda :

"On ne devrait pas être avec les Préfets ?"

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche :

"J'avais complètement oublié !

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, Ron s'engouffra dans le couloir. Hermione le suivit après avoir lancé un vague "A plus tard !" aux autres.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Neville se tourna vers Harry et Ginny, l'air interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui le lui rendit, impassible. Il finit par répondre, d'une voix hésitante.

"En fait… Je… enfin, Hermione pense que Ron n'a pas très bien réussi qu'il… Il n'en a pas parlé et chaque fois que quelqu'un aborde la question, il trouve une excuse pour changer de sujet ou sortir de la pièce… En fait, c'est bizarre, on dirait que… qu'il a honte de nous en parler… ces derniers temps, on aurait presque dit qu'il nous évitait, parfois… Je ne comprends…"

"Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ?" l'interrompit Ginny avec vivacité, quoique sans brusquerie. "Harry… c'est toujours la même chose, avec Ron…" Elle soupira, fermant les yeux et ajouta : "Il a toujours l'impression d'être le dernier, de ne rien valoir, de n'être bon à rien… Ca m'étonne que tu te poses encore la question… Entre Hermione, qui réussit brillamment tout ce qu'elle fait et toi… il se sent… inférieur…"

"Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais…"

"Je sais bien, Harry, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre… Ca a toujours été la même chose avec Ron ; entre Bill, Charlie et Percy, qui ont toujours été brillants, que ce soit en cours ou au Quidditch ou Fred et George qui n'ont jamais travaillé mais qui réussissaient toujours, il s'est toujours senti en arrière…"

Harry lui jeta un regard malicieux :

"Et toi ?"

"Moi, c'est différent, je suis une fille !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais bientôt le sourire d'Harry s'estompa tandis qu'il se rappelait ce que Ron lui avait dit en première année… _Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on a cinq frères, on ne fait jamais rien de neuf… _

Ron était souvent resté dans son ombre… Un souvenir douloureux lui revint en mémoire : en quatrième année, ils s'étaient brouillés, car Ron avait cru qu'Harry lui mentait à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Il réalisait à présent qu'alors, Ron aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, pour occuper le devant de la scène, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, brièvement…

…

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron et Hermione avaient quasiment atteint le compartiment des Préfets, en tête du train. Il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte mais elle le retint par la manche. Il l'interrogea du regard ; elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait quelque chose de délicat à dire et ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il jura intérieurement ; il se doutait de quoi elle voulait lui parler et il n'en n'avait pas envie, du moins pas encore…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron, franchement ?"

Il fut tenté de laisser son cœur déverser sa peine, de tout lui révéler : ses notes pas très brillantes aux Buses… la discussion que ses parents avaient eu avec lui après, un soir au Terrier, alors que tout le monde était couché… les sermons qu'ils lui avaient asséné sur le travail scolaire… son entretien avec McGonagall, l'année précédente, quand elle lui avait conseillé de prévoir un autre choix de carrière qu'Auror…

Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, un éclair de fierté lui fit ravaler ses paroles. Hors de question de faire étalage de sa faiblesse, même passagère… De plus, elle lui avait si souvent conseillé de travailler plus… Il se sentait honteux de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus tôt et il savait que s'il lui parlait, il risquait de ne plus oser la regarder en face…

Il referma la bouche et répondit, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

"Mais rien, Hermione, absolument rien, je t'assure…"

Là-dessus, il se dégagea et, se détournant, entra dans le compartiment des Préfets et referma la porte. Restée seule dans le couloir, Hermione regarda pensivement dans le vide… Elle se doutait bien de ce qui avait dû se passer, mais si Ron ne voulait pas en parler, rien n'y ferait… Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, soudain triste de voir combien Ron avait changé depuis la fin de l'année précédente : il était devenu taciturne, renfermé… se déplaçant comme une ombre, silencieux comme un chat, comme s'il essayait d'éviter le plus de contact avec les autres… Elle soupira puis, se reprenant, ouvrit la porte et entra dans le compartiment.

…

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Neville et Ginny étaient passés à une discussion animée sur leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même si c'était peu probable, Harry espérait que Rémus reprendrait son poste.

Au bout d'un moment, Neville se leva et sortit pour se rendre aux toilettes, qui malheureusement étaient occupées. Il se rendit dans le wagon voisin, le traversa et s'engouffra dans les toilettes. Au moment où il allait ressortait, la porte du wagon d'à côté s'ouvrit avec violence et Drago Malefoy fut projeté à l'intérieur. Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe entrèrent à sa suite. Apercevant Neville, Zabini eut un sourire mauvais et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Bien que peu rassuré, ce dernier sortit la sienne et la dirigea fermement sur le Serpentard. Malefoy, encore étourdi, probablement par un sortilège, se redressa en chancelant et fit d'une voix sourde :

"Ne te mêle pas de ça, Londubat !"

"Comme… comme si j'avais le choix !"

Zabini laissa échapper un ricanement :

"Tu t'es trouvé un protecteur, Malefoy, quelle chance ! Et un des meilleurs en plus…"

Son expression, de sarcastique, se fit menaçante :

"Allez, Londubat, arrête ton numéro et on ne te fera pas de mal… enfin, pas trop…"

Neville ne répondit pas mais serra les dents, arborant un air résolu. Soudain, Zabini esquissa un geste du poignet en criant :

"_Everbero !_"

Mais Neville était prêt et le Serpentard n'avait pas fini d'articuler son sort qu'il s'exclamait :

"_Protego !_"

Le sortilège fut dévié et frappa le plafond. Le Serpentard parut surpris et recula d'un pas ; aussitôt, Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant, leurs gros poings serrés, mais Neville pivota vivement pour les tenir en respect avec sa baguette. Les deux brutes s'arrêtèrent puis sortirent les leurs. Pris séparément en duel, aucun des deux ne représentait une menace pour le Gryffondor, mais à deux contre un, les choses devenaient plus délicates. Goyle, plus rapide, lança un maléfice de Jambencoton que Neville esquiva, répliquant par un Stupefix, qui frappa de plein fouet le Serpentard, qui s'effondra de tout son long. Mais le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se débarrasser de son adversaire avait suffi à Goyle pour se décider :

"_Rictusempra !_"

Neville fut touché en pleine poitrine ; aussitôt, le fou rire le saisit et c'est à grand-peine qu'il parvint, entre deux éclats de rire, à articuler :

"_Pe… Petrificus totalus !_"

Goyle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'éviter le maléfice et tomba comme une masse à la renverse. Le sortilège de Chatouillis s'interrompit aussitôt et Neville se redressa, à bout de souffle. Malefoy avait l'air de s'être bien défendu : Zabini gisait inconscient dans l'angle de la pièce et son bras gauche, visiblement cassé, faisait un angle bizarre au niveau du coude. De son côté, le blond arborait une vilaine coupure sur la joue droite. Il se regarda dans la glace et, pointant sa baguette sur sa blessure, murmura :

"_Vulneris medicare._"

La coupure se referma instantanément, ne laissant qu'une pâle trace rose. Malefoy inspecta le résultat d'un œil critique, puis, soudain, il se retourna, faisant brusquement face à Neville et, les yeux brillants de colère, gronda :

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler, Londubat ! Toujours aussi borné, à ce que je vois ! La prochaine fois, fais-moi une faveur : va au diable !"

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le Serpentard fit volte-face et se rua hors du compartiment, laissant sur place le Gryffondor médusé.


	27. Repartition

Chapitre vingt-sept

Répartition…

Le crissement des freins le fit sortir de ses pensées ; le train ralentissait fortement, tout en abordant le dernier virage avant l'entrée en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Toujours affalé dans un coin, Zabini poussa un faible gémissement ; le Serpentard n'allait sans doute pas tarder à revenir à lui. Peu désireux de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui à ce moment, Neville s'en fut aussi vite que possible rejoindre ses amis.

…

Ils descendirent sur le quai, où Hagrid s'occupait de diriger les premières années vers l'embarcadère. Celui-ci, la mine rayonnante les salua avec de grands gestes de la main, avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers le lac, dans lequel un des nouveaux venait de tomber.

Harry, qui avait compté le saluer, haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers le carrosse où s'étaient installés Ginny et Neville. En tête de file se trouvait le carrosse des Préfets, devant lequel Hermione, flanquée d'un Ron à l'air sombre, discutait avec deux filles qu'il connaissait pour les avoir déjà vues. L'une d'elle, assez grande et mince, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, discutait avec animation à Hermione ; la seconde, plus petite, un peu plus forte, qui portait des lunettes à demi montures, suivait distraitement la conversation tout en surveillant d'un regard acéré les élèves qui montaient dans les carrosses. Luna Lovegood le rejoignit et suivant son regard, fit de son habituel ton rêveur :

"Ce sont deux Préfètes de Serdaigle. La plus grande, c'est Ithilia Saint-John, une cinquième année… Sa famille fait partie des plus vieilles d'Angleterre. Son père est mort lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts, il y a longtemps… Sa mère est Auror... Et la petite, c'est Selphia Tilmitt, une sixième année… Ses parents sont Moldus, tous les deux…"

Elle s'interrompit et, alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, la Préfète de sixième année fit d'une voix forte :

"Vincent Crabbe !"

Et elle se dirigea avec vivacité vers le Serpentard, qui venait apparemment de pousser un Gryffondor de deuxième année dans la boue. Il cligna des yeux, pris sur le fait puis pris un air menaçant ; la jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui et, sans se laisser impressionner, fit d'un ton calme :

"La prochaine fois, ce sera cinq points en moins, Crabbe."

Et là-dessus, elle reprit la direction du carrosse des Préfets, dans lequel Hermione et Ron avaient fini par monter.

Secouant la tête devant la bêtise du Serpentard, Harry rejoignit les autres. Il réprima un frisson à la vue des Sombrals avant de monter dans le carrosse, qui prit le chemin du château.

…

_Sonate pathétique, 2ème mouvement, L. Van Beethoven_

Les élèves, de la deuxième à la septième année, se massaient dans le Hall, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu dans quelques instants la cérémonie de la Répartition. McGonagall, postée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, accueillait les arrivants avec son habituel air sévère. Harry la salua de la tête et elle lui répondit avec un mince sourire, avant de reporter son regard sur le Hall.

Harry, Ginny et Neville se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor où se trouvaient déjà Dean et Seamus. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter, tandis que la Grande Salle se remplissait. Puis, quand tout le monde fut en place, les Préfets firent leur entrée. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et Ron prit place en face d'elle. Harry vit du coin de l'œil les deux Préfètes de Serdaigle gagner leurs places.

Il parcourut la Salle du regard ; les premières années étaient moins nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée et si la plupart des étudiants étaient revenus, un certain nombre manquait à l'appel, probablement ceux dont les parents avaient trop peur pour les envoyer à Poudlard. _Stupide ! C'est encore l'endroit où nous sommes le plus en sécurité… _Curieusement, il manquait aussi du monde à la table des Serpentards, même si les absents étaient moins nombreux que dans les autres maisons… Harry repéra Malefoy, assis seul, sans personne à côté de lui ; leurs regards se croisèrent, mais l'expression du Serpentard resta vide et il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il examina le reste de la tablée : Zabini avait bel et bien remplacé Malefoy et Pansy le collait comme elle avait collé Drago auparavant… Harry, amusé, se fit la réflexion que Zabini n'avait pas forcément gagné au change…

Soudain son regard accrocha un petit groupe d'élèves à la table des Serdaigles ; il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux. Il se pencha vers Hermione, assise à côté de lui et lui demanda :

"Tu les connais, ceux-là ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall fit son entrée, suivie des premières années. Quand elle parvint au bord de l'estrade, elle se retourna et le Choixpeau, sur son tabouret, entonna sa chanson :

_Je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau_

_Et je n'suis pas vraiment beau_

_Mais j'suis censé être malin_

_Alors écoutez-moi bien_

_Car il s'pourrait bien qu'demain_

_L'heure que j'redoute sonne enfin_

_Tous vous devrez être unis_

_Car si quelque chose se produit_

_Et qu'Poudlard vient à céder_

_Not'monde en sera changé_

_Bien plus qu'certains l'ont pensé_

_Cela j'peux vous l'certifier_

_Car au cours d'mon long passé_

_Jamais je n'me suis trompé_

_C'est pourquoi j'vous dis_

_Qui que vous soyez _

_De futés Serdaigles_

_Sachant user de leur esprit_

_Poufsouffles fidèles_

_Loyaux envers tous leurs amis_

_Serpentards rusés_

_Doués d'la plus grande finesse_

_Ou Gryffondors hardis_

_Capables de toutes les prouesses_

_Prêtez-vous main-forte_

_La guerre est à nos portes_

_Ayez-en conscience_

_Et qu'la Répartition commence._

Les applaudissements furent nombreux, comme à l'accoutumée, mais ils ne purent noyer les murmures qui s'élevaient des tables ; les paroles du Choixpeau leur semblaient à tous de mauvais augure.

McGonagall fit un pas en avant, déroulant le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main et commença à appeler les nouveaux :

"Anderson, Thomas Alvin."

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, l'air terriblement intimidé, s'avança. A côté de lui, Hermione se pencha vers son oreille et fit à voix basse :

"Apparemment, ce sont des élèves d'échange… McGonagall nous en a rapidement parlé, mais Dumbledore devrait nous en parler un peu plus, après la Répartition."

"Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé du… du nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

Instinctivement, le regard d'Hermione se porta sur la place vide entre Rogue et Flitwick.

"Non, elle ne nous en a pas parlé… J'aurais aimé que ce soit Lupin… ou à défaut, quelqu'un de valable !"

"Hum… de toute façon, ça sera toujours mieux que cette vieille folle d'Ombrage…"

Neville, qui avait suivi l'échange, se pencha vers eux et fit d'un air faussement scandalisé, avec un regard malicieux :

"Je la trouvais très comme il faut, pourtant… Très _à cheval _sur les principes…"

Harry et Hermione eurent du mal à retenir leur hilarité, ce qui leur valut un regard sévère de McGonagall ; ils se turent et s'intéressèrent à la cérémonie.

"Claiborne, Everett."

Un élève assez grand, la peau pâle, les yeux noirs, les cheveux très clairs s'écarta du groupe, se dirigeant vers le tabouret. Harry lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec Malefoy, se demandant si l'air de famille était une coïncidence. Apparemment non, car le Choixpeau l'envoya presque instantanément à Serpentard, qui l'applaudit frénétiquement.

Un grognement détourna son attention. Ron, l'air crispé, se tenait le ventre et des gouttes de transpiration perlaient à son front.

"Ca va, Ron ?"

"Oui… oui… enfin, j'ai… juste un peu mal au ventre… Ca va passer…"

Ginny se tourna vers son frère, l'air moqueur et lui fit :

"Tu as faim à ce point-là ?"

La tablée éclata de rire, Ron y compris, mais il se rembrunit presque aussitôt. McGonagall leur jeta un autre regard désapprobateur ; pendant ce temps, Gallagher, Liam, Grisham, Marcus et Jackson, Peter Daniel avaient été respectivement envoyés à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

Harry regarda à nouveau en direction des élèves étrangers, mais ceux-ci suivaient attentivement la Répartition. McGonagall venait d'appeler Langford, Katharyn, qui fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Puis se succédèrent Lindbergh, Callista, Lock-Holmes, Cher, McAran, Gillian, Mordberg, Markus, Naismith, Sarah, Nudgecomb, Steven et O'Neill, Jonathan.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête : Ron, très pâle, s'était levé, repoussant sa chaise. Il marmonna d'un ton pressé qu'il se sentait vraiment bizarre, qu'il allait chez Madame Pomfresh. Harry lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne mais Ron refusa catégoriquement et s'en fut à grandes enjambées. Harry interrogea Hermione du regard, mais celle-ci, perplexe, haussa les épaules, avant de dire : "Laisse, il est un peu bizarre ces temps-ci… Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul, aussi…" Résigné, il se retourna juste à temps pour entendre McGonagall appeler Preston, Deirdre.

…

Il monta une autre volée de marches et se retrouva dans le couloir du troisième étage qui menait à l'infirmerie. Sa vue se troublait… ses sens étaient brouillés. Une douleur sourde envahissait ses bras, ses jambes, son dos… il chancela, fit quelques pas et tomba à genoux comme si une énorme masse s'était abattue sur ses épaules. Il sentit la douleur le lacérer en de multiples endroits et il perdit connaissance.


	28. Panthera tigris tigris

_Me revoilà... Je suis navré de vous avoir délaissés aussi longtemps... Hélas, je ne suis point le maître de mon temps ; la tyrannie des études ( ;) ) m'a imposé un surcroît de travail ces derniers temps. J'ai donc dû laissé mon écriture entre parenthèses._

_Mais je reviens avec un chapitre tout neuf... et beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire ;). Voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez..._

* * *

Chapitre vingt-huitième 

Panthera tigris tigris…

Enfin McGonagall appela le dernier élève, un petit blond à l'air éveillé, du nom de Willis, Finn, qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. La Cérémonie était enfin terminée, le Professeur McGonagall emporta le tabouret et le Choixpeau.

A cet instant, la porte de l'antichambre, derrière la table des Professeurs s'ouvrit et un homme de haute taille entra dans la salle. Il ressemblait plutôt à un vieux lion. Sa crinière fauve était striée de gris, tout comme ses sourcils broussailleux. Il avait des yeux jaunâtres mais vifs, derrière des lunettes à monture très fine, et sa physionomie élancée lui conférait une certaine grâce, même si sa démarche souffrait d'un léger boitillement. Il avança jusqu'à la table des Professeurs et, sans un mot, s'installa entre Rogue et Flitwick. Des murmures excités coururent soudain dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et le silence revint aussitôt.

"Bienvenue à tous ! C'est avec un plaisir immense que je vous accueille pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard… Cependant, en ces heures sombres, je constate avec tristesse que tous vos camarades ne sont pas présents… Certains sont tombés avec leurs familles, victimes des agissements de Lord Voldemort – la salle fut parcourue d'un frisson, mais, les yeux brillant d'un éclat acéré, le Directeur poursuivit, imperturbable – tandis que d'autres ne sont pas revenus, leurs familles jugeant dangereux de laisser leurs enfants s'éloigner. Je ne peux les en blâmer, mais je regrette qu'ils ne soient pas ici, car ce n'est pas en nous divisant, ni en nous terrant dans l'ombre que nous avancerons et que nous combattrons les ténèbres grandissantes…"

Il s'interrompit et parcourut la salle des yeux, son regard s'appesantissant sur la table des Serpentards. La salle était plongée dans un silence sidéral. Puis il reprit :

"Bien… j'aimerais maintenant vous présenter celui qui vous dispensera vos cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai nommé le Professeur McClaggan."

L'homme qui était entré juste avant que Dumbledore ne commence son discours se leva et s'inclina légèrement devant les élèves. Des applaudissements, d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus nourris se firent entendre. Quand le silence fut revenu, McClaggan se rassit et Dumbledore poursuivit :

"Enfin, pour terminer, nous aurons le plaisir cette année d'accueillir un petit groupe d'élèves de Beauxbâtons de sixième et cinquième année qui nous feront l'honneur de suivre les cours que nous dispensons ici. Et dès l'an prochain, les élèves de Poudlard qui entreront en cinquième et sixième année qui le souhaiteront pourront effectuer un séjour analogue à Beauxbâtons."

Il s'inclina courtoisement en direction du petit groupe d'élèves inconnus, qui se levèrent et répondirent à son salut, l'air quelque peu mal à leur aise, mais on l'aurait été à moins : ils se retrouvaient seuls, en pays étranger, dans une école inconnue, loin de tout ce qui leur était familier.

"Bien et maintenant, assez parlé : place au festin !"

…

Les élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle en petits groupes, les premières années suivant les Préfets, les autres élèves plus âgés les imitant avec plus ou moins de rapidité et de bonne volonté, peu pressés qu'ils étaient de réintégrer leur dortoir.

Hermione vit les premières années de Serdaigle tourner à gauche à la suite de leurs Préfets, en direction de leur dortoir ; elle se retourna et fit d'une voix forte :

"Suivez-moi."

Elle reprit sa marche, tout en se demandant où Ron pouvait bien être passé. Elle se promit d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie quand elle aurait terminé. Les premières années la suivaient dans un silence total, seul troublé par les chuchotements des portraits qui se penchaient les uns vers les autres, certains montrant les petits nouveaux du doigt, d'autres les regardant passer avec les sourcils froncés ou un air hautain – d'anciens professeurs de potions, certainement, se dit Hermione, narquoise – ou d'autres encore leur adressaient de petits signes de la main ou un sourire… De temps en temps, un murmure lui parvenait :

"… ont l'air bien jeunes…"

"…de la graine d'imbéciles, oui !"

"Les pauvres, ils doivent être perdus, avec tous…"

Elle parvint à un croisement et s'arrêta pour vérifier que personne ne s'était perdu, involontairement ou non ; les premières années ne parvenaient parfois pas à résister à l'attrait d'une exploration nocturne du château, le premier soir – en tant que préfète, elle avait le devoir des les en empêcher, mais en tant que membre du trio infernal de Gryffondor, elle les comprenait à la perfection : quelle tentation de s'aventurer dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité… Elle sourit intérieurement au souvenir de leurs nombreuses escapades, au cours desquelles ils avaient été plus souvent qu'à leur tour pris en chasse par Rusard ou bien surpris par Peeves…

Le groupe s'immobilisa devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais le cadre était vide et Hermione se tourna vers les premières années :

"Bien, nous sommes à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor. Le problème, c'est que… Ah voilà !"

Certains des nouveaux sursautèrent en voyant la Grosse Dame se faufiler dans son tableau, les joues roses et le souffle court.

"Excusez-moi, ma chère… j'étais passée voir mon amie Violette, au troisième étage, vous savez, celle qui…"

"Euh… oui, je vois très bien… Quel est le mot de passe ?"

Les sourcils froncés, la Grosse Dame eut l'air une fraction de seconde de chercher une réplique cinglante mais elle n'en trouva pas et fit d'un ton sec :

"_Cavitas Cerebellae !_"

Le portrait pivota et l'entrée de la tour apparut ; des murmures excités coururent parmi les nouveaux, mais Hermione les coupa aussitôt.

"Bien ! Je vous laisse rentrer ; Tobias Bailliol, le Préfet de quatrième année vous montrera vos dortoirs. Encore un mot : il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après 21 heures. Si vous êtes perdus, demandez votre chemin à un tableau ou une armure. Méfiez-vous de Peeves, il aime bien jouer des tours aux nouveaux. Enfin, je vous rappelle que l'aile ouest est désaffectée et donc interdite aux élèves, quels qu'ils soient ; ne vous avisez pas de vous y promener. Si d'aventure, vous tentiez quand même votre chance et que vous vous faisiez prendre, que ce soit par Rusard, par McGonagall ou par un des Préfets, vous risquez non seulement une retenue, mais vous feriez perdre des points à Gryffondor."

Du regard, elle les passa en revue pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien saisi ce qu'elle venait de dire puis ajouta :

"Allez, filez !"

Les premières années se pressèrent pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune et bientôt le portrait se remit en place. Hermione se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Harry, qui arborait un sourire espiègle.

"Je t'accompagne, Dumbledore m'a demandé de passer le voir… Alors, comme ça on mène les petits nouveaux à la baguette ?"

Tout en s'engageant dans l'escalier qui les ramèneraient au Grand Hall, Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement :

"Euh…je crois que…"

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Hermione se tut et le fusilla du regard, avant de reprendre avec une pointe de malice :

"Je pense qu'un peu de discipline ne peut pas leur faire de mal, après tout, si ça peut leur éviter de suivre votre mauvais exemple, à toi et Ron…"

Harry fit mine de lui jeter un regard noir mais ne put garder son sérieux et éclata de rire et elle se joignit à lui…

…

Mené par les deux Préfètes de Serdaigle, Ithilia Saint-John – en général appelée Ithil' par ses amis - et Selphia Tilmitt, le petit groupe de premières années avançait dans les couloirs. Elles discutaient toutes les deux de l'année à venir et venaient d'emprunter le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait l'entrée du Donjon des Serdaigle quand un cri perçant venu de derrière les figea sur place. Elles se retournèrent d'un bloc, à l'instant où tous les autres se mettaient à hurler.

Débouchant du couloir que le groupe venait de croiser, un énorme tigre se tenait, ramassé sur lui-même, comme près à bondir, ses muscles jouant sous sa robe rayée et qui laissait sourdre un feulement rauque et terrifiant. La plus âgée, Selphia Tilmitt, jura entre ses dents, avant de sortir sa baguette, imitée par l'autre Préfète, Ithilia Saint-John. Les premières années avaient cessé de hurler mais ils étaient tétanisés et n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir. Les deux filles les contournèrent, s'interposant entre l'animal et eux, puis commencèrent à reculer, sans quitter le tigre des yeux, baguettes pointées sur lui.

Progressant ainsi lentement à reculons, le groupe parvint à l'entrée du Donjon, un tableau d'une sorcière, les bras croisés, qui souriait d'un air mystérieux.

"Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir. Est-ce que…"

"Pas le temps de discuter, Mona. _Leonardus Picturae_."

Le mur auquel le tableau était accroché pivota comme s'il était monté sur des gonds, dévoilant une salle accueillante. Tous entrèrent et le mur se referma derrière eux

"Bon, surtout que personne ne ressorte avant que nous ne soyons revenues ou qu'un Professeur soit passé !"

Elles ressortirent de la salle et refermèrent l'entrée. Là, une désagréable surprise les attendait : le tigre avait disparu. Mal à l'aise, elles se regardèrent : l'animal pouvait être n'importe où, se dissimulant, prêt à bondir, derrière une tenture ou à l'angle d'un couloir… Elles se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers l'intersection d'où il avait débouché et passèrent la tête à l'angle, prêtes à détaler au moindre mouvement suspect…

Rien.

Elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir, sur leurs gardes et parvinrent au tournant suivant. Elles poursuivirent, parcourant le couloir, puis descendirent l'escalier qui ramenait au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile est. Soudain, la plus âgée, Selphia Tilmitt, distingua une forme étendue sur le sol et elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle agrippa le bras de sa voisine et chuchota :

"Dis-moi, tu vois là-bas, par terre, est-ce que…"

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. L'autre se figea à son tour.

"Tu… tu… crois qu'un… qu'un élève se serait fait attaquer… ?"

Elles se regardèrent un instant puis, oublieuses de toute prudence, se ruèrent en avant. Elles parvinrent auprès d'un corps, étendu sur le flanc, un bras replié devant son visage. Ses vêtements étaient lacérés, couverts de sang, à l'instar de ses cheveux et son visage et son torse étaient sillonnés de balafres, dont certaines paraissaient assez profondes. Le sol alentour était maculé de sang.

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il… "

Ithil ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase. L'autre Préfète s'agenouilla, tendit le bras et posa la main sur le cou du blessé.

"Non… je… je sens son pouls, il est vivant… mais il a l'air bien amoché…"

Elle retira sa main et ce faisant, fit basculer sur le dos le garçon, qui gémit faiblement, ouvrant les yeux sans les voir et dont le bras glissa de devant sa figure et elles poussèrent une exclamation étouffée en le reconnaissant.

"C'est Ron Weasley ! Il a dû être attaqué par surprise…"

Recouvrant son sang-froid, la plus jeune, Ithilia, se redressa et déclara :

"Reste avec lui, je vais chercher les profs, surveille que le tigre ne revienne pas…"

Et elle disparut dans l'escalier suivant.

…

Quand elle revint, elle était accompagnée de McGonagall et d'Hermione Granger. Bousculant la Directrice Adjointe, celle-ci se rua en avant, criant :

"Ron ! Oh mon Dieu !"

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui prit la main ; une profonde angoisse confinant à la panique se lisait sur ses traits et elle se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du rouquin. D'où elle était, Selphia pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Au son de sa voix, Ron sembla réagir et tourna légèrement la tête vers la Gryffondor qui lui sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes. Les sourcils froncés, McGonagall se tourna vers les deux Serdaigles et déclara :

"Le Directeur est en train de rassembler les Professeurs, les Préfets ainsi que quelques élèves de sixième et septième année dans le Hall pour organiser des recherches, pour retrouver le… responsable. Vous devriez les rejoindre immédiatement pour leur prêter main-forte. Et… soyez prudentes."

Elles acquiescèrent, hochant la tête et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier, croisant en chemin Madame Pomfresh qui accourait, hors d'haleine, les joues rouges.

Elles parcoururent l'habituel dédale de couloirs en un temps record, tout en restant sur leurs gardes et parvinrent sans encombre au Grand Hall, où un certain nombre de personnes s'étaient déjà rassemblées, les Professeurs se tenant un peu à l'écart des élèves, Rusard et Miss Teigne à leur côté. Elles discernèrent le profil de rapace du Professeur Rogue, la minuscule silhouette de leur Directeur de maison, Flitwick qui discutait avec le Professeur Chourave. Parmi les élèves se tenait Harry Potter, l'air très inquiet – sans doute avait-il été mis au courant de l'agression de Ron, en conversation avec un Serdaigle, Matthew Wainwright grand, brun, qui portait également des lunettes, qui sortait avec Selphia. A côté se trouvaient Justin Finch-Fletchley, qu'elles connaissaient de vue, qui discutait avec un Gryffondor de septième année, Jérémy T. McRiordan - Selphia poussa Ithil du coude : elle savait que le garçon n'était pas indifférent à sa voisine - Cho Chang et son amie, Marietta Edgecombe, dont le visage avait perdu les disgracieux attributs dont la formule d'Hermione l'avaient affublée, l'année précédente… et, à leur grande surprise, Drago Malefoy, qui se tenait seul, au milieu des autres, arborant une expression neutre au possible.

Ce fut Ithil qui parla la première :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?"

Selphia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le juron poussé par Harry l'interrompit ; ce dernier se précipita sur Malefoy et, l'empoignant par le revers de sa robe, le secoua sans ménagement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?" gronda-t-il, continuant de secouer Malefoy comme un prunier. Celui-ci resta muet jusqu'à ce qu'un Serdaigle et Justin Finch-Fletchley ne fassent lâcher prise au Survivant furieux. Alors Malefoy se redressa, époussetant le revers de sa robe, et toisa Harry :

"Premièrement, je ne vois pas de quel _vous _tu parles… Ensuite, réfléchis un peu, Potter : comment j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit à Weasley, alors que j'étais dans la Grande Salle ! Et enfin, je n'ai rien mais alors absolument rien à faire de Weasley…" Il l'enveloppa d'un regard dédaigneux. "…ni de toi d'ailleurs." ajouta-t-il avec un rictus méprisant et il se détourna.

Harry fit mine de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, mais un glapissement de Rogue le stoppa net dans son élan.

"Potter !"

Le Maître des Potions lui fondit dessus, telle une chauve-souris géante.

"Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire, Potter ?" fit-il, avec toute la sécheresse dont il était capable et l'air goguenard, il ajouta : "Nous démontrer encore une fois que les Gryffondor sont des brutes sans cervelle ? Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor… et la prochaine fois, ce sera une semaine de retenue. Vous voilà prévenu, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Dumbledore entra dans le Hall à cet instant précis. Il leva les mains pour demander le silence, puis, quand celui-ci fut établi, il s'adressa à l'assemblée en ces termes :

"Je pense que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans la soirée. Je viens de l'Infirmerie et je puis vous assurer que Mr Weasley ne court aucun danger." Le soulagement se peignit sur la plupart des visages et certains s'autorisèrent un sourire. "Néanmoins, l'animal n'a pas été retrouvé ; il se peut qu'il se soit enfui, mais par mesure de protection, nous devons inspecter l'ensemble du château. Je propose que nous composions des groupes de quatre personnes, à chacun desquels sera attribué un secteur. Comme il est impossible a priori pour un animal d'ouvrir les portes, chaque zone fouillée sera verrouillée par l'équipe qui vient de l'examiner. Nous nous retrouverons ici pour faire le point une fois nos rondes terminées. Si un groupe se fait attaquer, il devra attirer l'attention des autres, mais surtout restez ensemble : ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte !"

Il constitua ensuite les groupes et les répartit : les élèves et les Préfets se chargeraient des zones fréquentées, tandis que les Professeurs et Rusard s'occuperaient de l'aile Ouest et des zones reculées.

…

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva enfin réuni dans le Hall : malgré une fouille acharnée, le tigre restait introuvable.


	29. Cours et détours

Chapitre vingt-neuf

Cours et détours

_Aquarium – Le Carnaval des Animaux – C. Saint-Saëns_

Hermione se faufila discrètement hors du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Parvati et Lavande. Elle referma doucement la porte et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Au pied de l'escalier, elle passa la tête par la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune. La salle semblait déserte, faiblement éclairée par les braises qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre ; elle la traversa d'un pas vif. Parvenu près de la sortie, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant sur elle et murmura :

_"Chamæleo !" _

Un frisson la parcourut ; elle baissa les yeux pour regarder sa main et ce fut comme si elle voyait le sol à travers. Elle eut un léger sourire : cela faisait deux mois qu'elle travaillait à créer ce sort pour son projet d'Arithmancie, mais elle ne l'avait jamais testé. Elle pensa à toutes les difficultés qu'ils auraient évitées s'ils avaient disposé d'un pareil sort, avec Ron et Harry… avant de s'adresser un reproche muet : ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se lancer dans leurs aventures nocturnes, inutile qu'elle les y encourage encore plus !

Elle se glissa hors de la Tour de Gryffondor. D'une voix ensommeillée, la Grosse Dame demanda :

"Qui est là ?"

Hermione se garda bien de lui répondre et tourna aussi vite que possible à l'angle du couloir. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour s'orienter et choisir son chemin puis, légère et furtive, elle prit la direction l'Infirmerie.

…

Elle tourna dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile sud, au bout duquel se trouvait l'escalier menant à l'Infirmerie, quand un léger bruit de pas la figea sur place. Elle se réfugia derrière l'armure la plus proche et retint son souffle. Au bout de quelques secondes, une silhouette apparut à l'extrémité de la galerie et entreprit de la remonter dans sa direction. Elle se tassa plus étroitement contre le mur, priant pour ne pas être repérée. Au moment où le promeneur nocturne passait devant elle, un rayon de lune éclaira son visage : Malefoy, arborant une expression impénétrable. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il ne va pas dans la direction des cachots…_

Un instant, elle envisagea de le suivre, mais elle renonça à son plan ; elle avait mieux à faire que de suivre Malefoy, au risque d'être découverte ou pire, surprise par Rusard. Elle attendit que les pas s'évanouissent et elle se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie.

…

Elle entrebâilla la porte, se glissa dans l'ouverture et ferma délicatement derrière elle. La pièce était brillamment éclairée par la lune, qui jetait ses feux nocturnes à travers les grands vitraux, nimbant la pièce d'une lumière nacrée. Seuls deux lits étaient occupés et elle se dirigea vers celui de Ron.

Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit et observa le rouquin qui dormait profondément. La lueur de l'astre nocturne jetait des reflets argentés sur sa tête et sa chevelure n'avait plus cette flamboyance habituelle. La finesse des traits de son visage, plus marquée que d'habitude, et combinée à une certaine pâleur, ainsi qu'à la lumière lunaire lui conférait un air de fragilité inhabituel ; il respirait si légèrement qu'Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation mêlée d'angoisse, avant de voir sa poitrine se soulever presque imperceptiblement.

Mais alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour prendre une de ses mains qui reposaient sur la couverture, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant la fit sursauter. Sans prendre le temps de regarder, ni même de réfléchir, elle se jeta au sol et roula sous le lit de Ron. Des pas s'approchèrent et elle risqua un œil dans leur direction : deux pieds chaussés de pantoufles lui apparurent, au pied du lit ; sans doute Madame Pomfresh qui venait inspecter ses malades. Apparemment, son sortilège était au point : cette dernière ne l'avait pas vue… Au bout d'un moment qui parut figé en une éternité à Hermione, l'infirmière repartit et la porte se referma.

_Hallelujah – Shrek OST – R. Wainwright_

Précautionneusement, avec une infinie prudence, elle s'extirpa de dessous le lit. Les yeux clos, la respiration toujours aussi lente que légère, rien n'indiquait que Ron n'ait été réveillé par la visite de l'infirmière. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine et murmura :

_"Visibile !"_

Puis, lentement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et saisit la main de Ron dans les siennes, dont la transparence s'estompait à vue d'œil. Celui-ci bougea légèrement, sa respiration se fit plus forte et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était brouillé par le sommeil, mais rapidement celui-ci se posa sur Hermione, qui éprouva cette sensation familière, qui l'étreignait chaque fois que Ron l'observait.

"Mione ?" fit-il à voix basse;

"Ron, je…" Sa voix était basse et contenue, mais à la limite du tremblement. Elle se reprit et poursuivit, la voix plus ferme. "Il fallait que je te parle, Ron… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, que j'aurais dû dire il y a longtemps… et il a fallu que tu sois attaqué pour que je… Seigneur, je m'imaginais déjà le pire, je t'ai vu mourant, mort, déjà… et en même temps, j'espérais follement… que ce n'était pas toi, ou que ce n'était pas grave… Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point j'ai été heureuse quand je me suis retrouvée à tes côtés… Tu étais vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi…"

Elle baissa la tête et laissa échapper un sanglot, avant d'essuyer rageusement les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de relever la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux d'azur du rouquin, qui l'observait sans mot dire, une expression impénétrable sur son visage, qu'envahissait néanmoins une certaine rougeur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rassemblant tout son courage, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de poursuivre d'une traite :

"Ron, j'ai eu si peur, ce soir… Peur pour toi, peur de te perdre, de te perdre avant même de t'avoir trouvé… Je… Je t'aime, Ron… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, comme j'ai cru te perdre ce soir…"

Ron semblait pétrifié ; il cilla mais ce fut sa seule réaction pendant une dizaine de secondes, dont chacune parut une éternité à Hermione, suspendue qu'elle était aux lèvres du rouquin. Enfin, celui-ci réagit ; il se hissa sur un coude et se redressa. Puis il prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, et doucement, les amena à lui et les posa sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur ; alors, il se pencha vers l'avant, doucement et, dans un effleurement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Hermione, l'embrassant timidement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus ardemment.

Surprise, elle eut un infime instant d'hésitation avant de répondre fiévreusement, passionnément, tandis que sa peur d'être rejetée s'évanouissait et qu'un bonheur sans limite l'envahissait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle arborait un sourire éclatant et Ron lui répondit quoique de manière hésitante, et il lui parla en ces termes :

"Jamais… jamais je n'aurais cru que ça… que cela puisse arriver un jour, à part dans mes rêves les plus fous… J'ai toujours pensé que… tu vas me trouver stupide…"

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et clignant de l'œil, lui répondit, non sans malice :

"Ce sera pas la première fois… mais c'est ça qui fait ton charme de rouquin borné et têtu, Ron…"

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds l'espace de quelques secondes, avant d'éclater d'un rire silencieux. Lorsque celui-ci fut passé, il poursuivit :

"Qu'importe, j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi, que tu préférais… je ne sais pas, quelqu'un comme… comme…" il rougit légèrement, avant de poursuivre : "… comme Harry, par exemple…"

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir des yeux ronds :

"Harry ? Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Je…"

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, la réponse se fit jour dans son esprit… Elle se rappelait l'humeur sombre de Ron après qu'ils avaient reçu leurs bulletins, la manière qu'il avait eu d'esquiver la discussion sur leurs options de sixième année… Elle se souvint de la réaction de Ron quand Harry avait été "choisi" pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de sa réaction quand elle avait cru que c'était Harry qui avait été choisi pour être Préfet…

Réalisant qu'elle avait compris, le rouquin baissa la tête ; Hermione tendit la main, le prenant par le menton et, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, déclara avec feu :

"Ron… tu sais parfaitement que cela n'a rien à voir !"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais à cet instant, un bruit de porte s'ouvrant brutalement se fit entendre et la voix de Madame Pomfresh se fit entendre :

"Qui est là ?"

Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Hermione reprit sa baguette, murmura la formule de Mimétisme, se dirigea vers la porte en courant et sortit. Quant à Ron, il arrangea rapidement les couvertures et se recoucha ; quand l'infirmière entra avec un bougeoir à la main, inspectant prudemment la pièce, il dormait déjà profondément.

…

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tentant désespérément de récupérer sa baguette. Celle-ci était posée devant le Directeur, qui regardait Harry s'escrimer avec une expression neutre, quoique teintée d'un soupçon d'amusement.

"_Accio _baguette !"

Rien.

"_Accio _!"

Harry se figea. Sa baguette venait d'osciller légèrement… avant de s'immobiliser.

"_Accio _! _ACCIO _!"

A cet instant, sa baguette décolla soudain du bureau et vola en droite ligne dans sa direction, le percutant au front. Il jura sourdement, avant de se baisser pour la ramasser et Dumbledore parla soudain :

"Harry…"

Celui-ci, vexé de s'être ridiculisé de la sorte, leva sur le directeur ses yeux, dans lesquels étincelait une lueur de contrariété, mêlée de frustration et il répondit, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

"Quoi ?"

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard légèrement réprobateur et Harry se reprocha son impertinence ; il baissa les yeux, vaguement honteux. Le Directeur se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre ; de là, sans se retourner, il reprit :

"Repense à l'instant où ta baguette a bougé, essaie de te souvenir de la sensation que tu as éprouvé, de l'impression que tu as ressentie…"

Harry soupira ; il n'aurait jamais cru que pratiquer la magie sans baguette fut aussi difficile. Les rares fois où il y était parvenu, il avait en proie à des émotions violentes : la peur qui l'avait étreint tandis que les Détraqueurs les avaient attaqués, Dudley et lui, dans l'allée entre Magnolia Crescent et Wisteria Walk, la colère qu'il éprouvait la fois où il avait fait disparaître la vitre au zoo… Mais en l'absence d'émotions de cet ordre, il lui avait fallu une concentration extrême pour parvenir au plus petit résultat et il se sentait épuisé, comme vidé de son énergie…

Soudain, un toussotement de Dumbledore le tira de ses réflexions et il ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant précis où sa baguette s'était déplacée.

Au bout d'un long moment, il rouvrit les yeux et fit d'une voix rauque :

"J'ai eu l'impression que…"

"Oui ?"

"C'était comme si… comme si quelque chose s'était déplacé, avait changé de place…"

"Voilà, c'est ça… En fait, le plus difficile à réaliser pour un sorcier qui tente de lancer un sort sans baguette magique, c'est de canaliser l'énergie magique dont il a besoin. La baguette est l'instrument qui permet d'effectuer cette concentration d'énergie, c'est pourquoi s'en passer est extrêmement difficile."

Le Directeur se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit et ajouta :

"D'ici à la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu t'exerces à retrouver cette sensation, à la provoquer si possible, avec le Sortilège d'Attraction, toujours…"

"D'accord… bonsoir, Professeur."

"Bonsoir, Harry."


	30. Rencontres

_Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, je sais, je suis un auteur indigne... Je me rends compte que cela fait bien (trop) longtemps que je n'ai plus rien posté. J'ai été très pris ces derniers temps, avec mon premier boulot, déménagement et tout et tout... mais cela n'excuse pas cet indigne abandon... Me voilà donc de retour, avec la ferme intention de terminer cette fic... J'espère que vous aimerez !_

Chapitre trente

Rencontres

Le lendemain, Ron s'éveilla la tête brumeuse, sans doute sous le contrecoup des évènements de la veille au soir, tiré de son sommeil par la clarté du soleil entrant à flots par les grands vitraux qui perçaient les murs du dortoir de l'Infirmerie. Voyant qu'il était réveillé, Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui et, après une rapide inspection, lui déclara :

"Bien… tout semble être en ordre, je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos camarades pour le petit déjeuner."

"Merci, Madame."

Elle se tourna pour retourner dans son bureau, avant de se raviser :

"Ah, oui, j'allais oublier… Le Directeur souhaite vous voir dès que possible… Le mot de passe est "Chocogrenouille"…"

Ron ne fut pas surpris ; Dumbledore souhaitait se faire une idée sur ce qui s'était passé… mais il serait déçu : en effet, il n'avait quasiment aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit.

Soudain, à cette pensée, le souvenir de cette nuit lui revint brusquement en mémoire et il se figea, une chaussette à la main, son visage arborant une expression rêveuse. Et ce fut avec l'esprit ailleurs qu'il acheva de s'habiller, avant de filer rejoindre la Grande Salle.

…

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, marchant d'un pas vif et se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur, il ralentit légèrement : la place qu'occupait habituellement Hermione était vide et elle n'était nulle part en vue. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'installa à sa place coutumière. Ginny, de sa place entre Neville et Parvati lui adressa un signe, accompagné d'un grand sourire, imitée aussitôt par son voisin, ainsi que par Seamus et Dean, assis un peu plus loin, plongés dans la lecture d'un parchemin d'une longueur peu commune. Harry, l'air épuisé, leva les yeux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et son visage s'éclaira :

"Ron ! Déjà de retour ! Comment ça va ?"

Le rouquin, dont l'humeur s'était considérablement assombrie depuis quelques instants, se força à sourire et à répondre aimablement :

"Mieux qu'hier, en tout cas…"

Il laissa passer un instant, avant de demander, avec une désinvolture aussi peu naturelle que de la neige en juillet :

"Et Hermione ? Elle ne déjeune pas, ce matin ?"

Sans relever la tête, Harry lui répondit :

"Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai encore pas vue…"

Silencieusement, Ron, dont l'humeur virait à l'orage, s'empara du pichet de jus de citrouille et se servit, avant de le reposer sur la table, avec un peu trop de violence. Harry sursauta et son regard étonné croisa celui de Ron qui le lui rendit, impassible. Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche, mais à cette instant, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et Ron lui adressa un grand signe accompagné d'un sourire radieux, sa bonne humeur revenant aussi vite qu'elle s'était enfuie.

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt presque imperceptible, une hésitation des plus légères, mais qui n'échappa cependant pas à Ron ; mais elle eut aussitôt un sourire timide, qu'elle accompagna d'un signe de la main. Elle s'installa ensuite à sa place, saluant Harry, qui lui tendit son journal et dans la lecture duquel elle se plongea derechef. Ron, après s'être servi un petit déjeuner des plus copieux, lui demanda :

"'Mione, est-ce que vous avez eu les emplois du temps ?"

Levant à peine la tête, elle lui répondit par la négative et ce fut Harry qui ajouta :

"McGonagall devrait nous les distribuer d'ici un moment…"

Au cours du quart d'heure qui suivit, Ron, quelque peu refroidi par l'attitude étrangement distante d'Hermione – et étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas étendue sur le sujet des emplois du temps, pourtant un de ses thèmes préférés en début d'année, poursuivit son petit déjeuner, tentant plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, avec aussi peu de succès que la première fois… en conséquence de quoi, il se rembrunit au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, si bien que, quand Harry lui posa une question, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas écoutée, il lui répliqua sèchement : "Je n'en sais rien !". Le Survivant ouvrit des yeux ronds, essayant de déterminer quelle partie de la phrase "Veux-tu encore du jus de citrouille ?" Ron n'avait pas saisie. L'air complètement perdu, il allait demander à Ron ce qui se passait, quand Hermione se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant qu'elle avait oublié un livre dans sa chambre et s'en fut à vive allure en direction de la porte. Ron bondit à son tour sur ses pieds et, expliquant qu'il devait passer voir Dumbledore, s'en fut à sa poursuite.

Eberlué, Harry les regarda disparaître, avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs, l'air de douter de quelque chose… et sa confusion ne fit qu'augmenter quand il aperçut Dumbledore en grande conversation avec Hagrid. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ?_

…

_Pavane – G. Fauré_

Mille questions bourdonnaient sous son crâne et son incompréhension se teintait tantôt de colère, tantôt d'amertume, tandis qu'il se lançait sur les traces de la jeune fille et, quand il la rejoignit dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs de Gryffondor, il l'interpella d'une voix neutre, masquant ainsi la confusion extrême qui régnait dans son esprit :

"Hermione…"

Elle s'arrêta net, lui tournant le dos et, sans lui faire face, lui répondit :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?"

Sa colère s'enfla tout d'un coup et lorsqu'il s'exprima à nouveau, sa voix tremblait de rage contenue :

"J'aimerais bien que ce soit toi qui me dise ce qu'il y a, figure-toi !"

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent de manière quasi imperceptible et elle soupira légèrement, avant de répondre, toujours sans faire face au rouquin.

"Ron, je…"

Un long silence s'ensuivit, qu'il finit par rompre :

"Tu quoi ?"

Une certaine sécheresse pointait dans sa voix, alimentée en cela par son impatience grandissante devant le mutisme d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna, l'air mal à son aise :

"C'est juste que… j'ai… Enfin, j'ai peur que tout ça aille trop vite… Tu comprends, tu… enfin, Ron, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur…"

Disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le cœur de Ron, réchauffé un instant par les paroles de la jeune fille, battait à tout rompre.

"Mais ?"

"Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, tu comprends… Je ne veux pas que nous brûlions les étapes… Je…"

Fugacement, le visage de Ron devint de marbre et son regard brûla d'une fureur qui se mêlait à l'incompréhension et au désarroi ; levant les yeux sur lui, elle s'interrompit, l'angoisse se peignant sur ses traits, avant que cette expression terrible ne fasse place à un air las, la tranquillisant quelque peu. Mais cette neutralité affichée contrastait puissamment avec le chaos intérieur, avec la tornade qui balayait son esprit, éparpillant ses pensées aux quatre vents.

D'un certain côté, il comprenait les hésitations d'Hermione : ils s'étaient cherché depuis tant de temps qu'il avait, lui aussi, fini par douter, parfois… mais depuis la nuit dernière, ses doutes s'étaient évanouis, comme s'étaient évanouis les obstacles qui se dressaient entre eux ; et voilà que maintenant, elle s'ingéniait à en dresser de nouveaux ! Comme si… comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'elle-même, comme si elle avait besoin d'une autre confirmation, comme si elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance… Et d'un autre côté, bien qu'il soit vaguement conscient de l'absurdité de la chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère, il se sentait blessé, au plus profond de lui-même…

Enfin, il parvint à apaiser la tempête qui faisait rage sous son crâne et, retirant ses mains de celles d'Hermione, il répondit d'une voix douce, presque inaudible :

"Si… Si tu penses qu'il te faut plus de temps, alors… alors j'attendrai…"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, le soulagement se peignant sur ses traits, mais il leva la main, l'interrompant et ajouta, encore plus doucement :

"Mais je ne pourrais pas toujours attendre, Hermione…"

Elle baissa la tête et acquiesça dans un murmure :

"Je… je comprends…"

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea, le regard rivé au sol, vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ; parvenue à l'entrée, elle donna le mot de passe et se retourna : il était immobile à sa place, silhouette mince et élancée, la lumière du soleil auréolant d'or sa chevelure flamboyante. Ils échangèrent un long regard et elle ajouta, dans un souffle :

"Merci, Ron…"

Puis elle disparut dans le passage.

…

Après un long moment, rassemblant ses esprits, Ron se détourna à son tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Parvenu devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans l'escalier ; arrivé à la porte, la main levée, il hésita avant de frapper ; il avait à peine effleuré le battant que celui-ci s'ouvrit et la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva :

"Entrez, Ronald, entrez…"

Il pénétra dans la vaste pièce circulaire, largement éclairée par le soleil, au centre de laquelle trônait le bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci, debout derrière son bureau, lui désigna un siège, à côté d'un autre, occupé par Minerva McGonagall. Elle le salua d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore, ce en quoi Ron l'imita.

"Bien, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, Ronald… Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez ce dont vous vous souvenez de la soirée d'hier…"

Ron s'agita nerveusement sur son siège ; en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir, aucune réminiscence de ce qui avait bien pu se passer… Seule lui revenait en tête la douleur, une douleur vive, aiguë, qui l'avait lacéré, un instant avant qu'il ne perde connaissance…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de répondre :

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens de rien… A part… à part d'avoir horriblement souffert, juste avant de… de m'évanouir."

Dumbledore, qui s'était penché en avant pour l'écouter, se rencogna dans son fauteuil et le considéra un long moment. Il finit par soupirer, avant de déclarer :

"Bien… C'est regrettable que nous ne puissions pas savoir exactement ce qui vous arrivé… Enfin bref ! Vous pouvez disposer… Minerva, un instant…"

Ron se leva et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les marches, l'esprit ailleurs, essayant en vain de préciser ses souvenirs, mais rien n'y fit. Réalisant qu'il venait de manquer son premier cours de l'année – Herbologie, rien de très intéressant, il jura à mi-voix et prit la direction de la salle de classe de Charmes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il repensait à la nuit dernière, son esprit dériva vers Hermione.

Il tourna dans le corridor qui menait à la salle de classe, toujours égaré dans les méandres de ses pensées et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et se toisèrent l'un l'autre, le visage marmoréen. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent tous deux en chiens de faïence, avant que le Serpentard ne reprenne son expression hautaine habituelle et ne lance :

"Alors, Weasley, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne me plains pas, remarque, cela me dispense de t'entendre…"

Cependant, de manière surprenante, le ton, bien qu'agressif, manquait singulièrement de conviction et était dépourvu du mépris qui le teintait d'ordinaire. Ron hésita un instant à répondre mais il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, avant de contourner sa Némésis sans un mot, ni même l'effleurer et il poursuivit sa route. Il s'attendait à une dernière pique lancée au vol par son ennemi de toujours, mais lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte de la salle de Flitwick, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et aperçut Malefoy qui le regardait depuis le bout du couloir avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.


	31. Les déboires de Ron Weasley

_Juste pour fixer les choses, étant donné effectivement que je prends beaucoup de temps pour avancer, voilà un petit_ _résumé :_

_Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en sixième année. Harry suit des cours avec Dumbledore pour se préparer à affronter Vous-Savez-Qui tandis qu'Hermione et Ron se débattent dans leur histoire, devenue plus sérieuse, mais toujours aussi compliquée. Mais Ron a de sérieux doutes sur son avenir et cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant..._

Chapitre trente et un

Les déboires de Ron Weasley

Lorsque Ron s'assit, il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était le seul à être déjà arrivé – normal, il devait bien avoir une demie-heure d'avance, étant donné que le cours d'Herbologie n'était pas terminé. Enfin, seul… sans compter le professeur McGonagall, qui était à sa place habituelle, derrière son bureau, penchée sur une pile de parchemins. Elle ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué et elle tendit la main pour attraper sa plume, levant machinalement la tête ; l'apercevant, elle sursauta avant de bafouiller :

"Ronald Weasley ! Vous… Par Merlin, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue… Je… je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer…" Elle avait l'air vraiment surprise, mais elle se reprit vite, reprenant son air légèrement guindé, avant de se replonger dignement dans l'étude de ses parchemins sur lesquels elle annota quelques mots rapides. Sans doute quelques essais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre à la fin de l'année précédente, avec tout le… avec tout ce qui s'était produit. Les cours avaient été interrompus deux semaines avant la fin, personne n'aurait de toute façon eu le cœur à étudier, après ce qui s'était passé… De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui… Il se rembrunit en songeant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses parents, à celle qu'il avait surprise cet été et à celle qui s'était déroulée dans le train qui les ramenait ici… Il soupira intérieurement ; au fond de lui, il reconnaissait qu'Hermione avait raison et il le savait, et l'admettre devant ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à s'attirer le fameux regard "je-te-l'avais-bien-dit", sans pour autant résoudre son problème… Il tourna et retourna la chose dans sa tête, sans qu'aucune solution ne lui apparaisse… Il gémit intérieurement ; jamais il ne pourrait faire de bonnes études, jamais il ne pourrait trouver un travail convenable et il resterait toujours le petit Ron, l'éternel dernier, toutes les fois il s'était tiré de ses… ennuis avec les cours, c'était grâce à Hermione, à Harry… Il ne valait vraiment rien… Même Hermione semblait ne pas vouloir de lui… il était vraiment le dernier des nuls et…

Il interrompit cette descente aux enfers mentale en réalisant que McGonagall s'était levée et s'approchait de lui. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas de sa table et, d'une voix moins sévère que d'ordinaire, elle lui dit : "Monsieur Weasley, vous avez l'air préoccupé… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" Comprenant parfaitement de quoi il retournait, il hésita un instant entre une profonde irritation et… un certain soulagement : après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien la Directrice de Gryffondor…

…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il leva sur elle un regard que l'espoir disputait au fatalisme ; elle soupira profondément d'un air las, avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

"Monsieur Weasley, je me dispenserai de vous asséner un sermon du type "je vous l'avais bien dit" mais…" et son regard se fit perçant… "vous l'auriez tout de même mérité… Je vous avais prévenu contre tout cela, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, mais apparemment, comme la plupart des recommandations que je vous ai adressé, à vous ainsi qu'à vos camarades, cela n'a pas dû être bien compris…"

L'ironie contenue dans ces propos le fit grimacer ; quoiqu'elle en dise, elle allait le chapitrer comme à l'accoutumée et il esquissa un geste mi-exaspéré, mi-accablé… Cependant, elle poursuivit, imperturbable :

"Mais le problème n'est pas là. Je suis d'accord avec vous quand vous me dites que vous avez de grosses difficultés, mais contrairement à vous, je pense que tout n'est pas perdu… Vous resterez après le cours, je verrai avec vous ce que l'on peut faire. Mais je vous préviens, il va vous falloir du travail, beaucoup de travail…" Elle laissa planer le silence, tandis que les premiers élèves arrivaient pour le cours… "Et cette fois, il ne faudra compter que sur vous-même, Monsieur Weasley…" Disant cela, son regard, qui venait de se poser sur Hermione qui rentrait en compagnie d'Harry et de Neville, le transperça une dernière fois, et, sur cette flèche du Parthe, elle se détourna pour rejoindre son bureau.

…

"Bon, c'est l'heure de manger… On y va ?"

Harry se retourna vers Ron et l'interrogea du regard. Hermione avait déjà rejoint Lavande et les jumelles Patil – cette année, leurs cours de Métamorphoses auraient lieu avec les Serdaigle. Ron lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de secouer la tête :

"Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai…"

"Tu… tu es sûr ? Je peux t'attendre…"

"Non, non, ça ira…" répondit aussitôt le rouquin, peut-être un peu trop brusquement et, pour tempérer la sécheresse de son ton, il ajouta aussitôt : "J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de descendre… Vas-y avec les autres, je vous retrouverai…"

Harry eut l'air d'hésiter un instant, puis il se détourna, à contre-cœur, sembla-t-il à Ron, pour sortir de la salle.

Quand il ne resta plus que lui, il s'approcha du bureau de McGonagall, qui mettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Il s'immobilisa et attendit qu'elle termine ; au bout de quelques secondes, elle leva brusquement les yeux sur lui et il cilla sous le poids de ce regard sans aménité qui s'adoucit cependant quelque peu à sa vue. Elle esquissa un geste :

"Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Weasley…"

Il obtempéra, se demandant vaguement ce qui risquait de lui arriver sous peu ; il ne tarda pas à être fixé :

"Bien ! J'ai réfléchi à ce dont nous avons discuté tout à l'heure… Je vais vous faire une faveur, Monsieur Weasley : je vais vous donner… des cours particuliers, du rattrapage en quelque sorte. Je ne tolérerais aucun manquement de votre part et j'attends de vous un travail soutenu… Est-ce clair ?

Il resta un instant figé, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Puis, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il acquiesça lentement… Mais en son for intérieur, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait ; après tout, ce n'était pas en quelques mois qu'il rattraperait son retard accumulé depuis la première année… Et si cela s'avérait inutile… et bien, il aurait en plus perdu un certain nombre de soirées…

"Je vous attends demain soir, dans mon bureau, à 20 heures précises. Soyez là, Monsieur Weasley !"

"Je… euh… oui, Professeur…"

"Très bien !"

Satisfaite, McGonagall approuva du chef, avant de se replonger dans ses papiers ; au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et ajouta d'un ton sévère :

"Ce sera tout, Monsieur Weasley."

…

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leur place habituelle. Tout en bavardant, ils commencèrent à manger, Harry discutant avec animation avec Dean, Seamus et Ginny au sujet du dernier match de Quidditch de l'Irlande contre le Pérou, tandis qu'Hermione, parcourant distraitement la Gazette du Sorcier, mangeait du bout des lèvres… Au bout d'un moment, Ginny se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea :

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?"

"Quoi ? Euh… je… Non, non, tout va bien…" lui répondit-elle. Ginny haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur :

"A d'autres ! Tu ne manges rien, tu as l'air complètement dans la lune ; je parierais même que tu es incapable de me dire ce que tu fais semblant de lire… Alors, quel est le problème, dis-moi ?"

"Ron ! On est là !" Harry les fit sursauter ; il s'était à demi levé et faisait de grands signes au rouquin qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle. Ginny lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Hermione, mais celle-ci venait de se lever et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, elle eut un mince sourire à l'adresse de Ron, qui le lui rendit avec une légère hésitation.

Ron les rejoignit et s'assit à la place d'Hermione, tandis que Ginny foudroyait Harry :

"C'est malin ! Elle allait presque me dire…"

"Te dire quoi ?" s'enquit Ron, l'air préoccupé.

"Je… en fait, je ne sais pas…"

"Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, alors…" déclara Harry en riant. Ginny lui jeta une boulette de pain, qu'il esquiva avant de riposter avec un petit pois, mais il toucha Dean qui s'empressa de lui renvoyer. Il sembla un instant qu'une bataille allait éclater, mais Rogue, qui passait à cet instant, lança :

"Potter, qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?"

Imperturbable, Harry répondit :

"Une bataille de nourriture, monsieur…

Le Professeur de Potions fronça les sourcils, avant de demander d'un ton doucereux :

"Vous vous croyez drôle, Potter ?"

Sans se départir de son sérieux, quoique avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, celui-ci rétorqua :

"Absolument, Professeur…"

Rogue se pencha vers lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres :

"Insolence, Potter, insolence… Cela ne vous mènera à rien de bon, Potter, voyez votre parrain, où cela l'a conduit…"

Harry recula comme s'il avait été giflé ; il sentit Ron et Ginny se tendre à ses côtés. Pendant un instant, il ne dit rien, son visage complètement dépourvu de la moindre émotion, mais sous la fureur, ses yeux avaient pris la teinte du jade sombre, un vert si profond qu'il semblait noir ; d'une voix glaciale, il répliqua :

"Sans doute, puisque vous…"

Les yeux noirs de Rogue étincelèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour le couper mais fut à son tour interrompu lorsque le verre de Ron explosa dans sa main, les aspergeant tous de jus de citrouille. Le professeur le gratifia d'un regard peu amène, chargé de mépris, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry et de lui lancer, d'un ton grinçant :

"Retenue, Potter… Ce soir, huit heures, dans mon bureau."

Sans répondre ni même attendre que Rogue ait disparu, Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers Ron, très pâle, qui avait enlevé les quelques morceaux de verre qui s'étaient plantés plutôt profondément dans sa paume et tamponnait ses coupures avec un mouchoir, qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Tu t'es coupé ? Ca à l'air sérieux, Ron, il faut que tu ailles à l'Infirmerie !"

"Je… je ne sais pas… je crois que… J'ai dû serrer trop fort mon verre… Oui, ça doit être ça… Je vais aller voir Madame Pomfresh…"

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?" proposa Harry, l'air inquiet.

"Non, non, ça va aller..." répondit Ron, précipitamment. Il avait presque l'air anxieux à l'idée qu'Harry le suive, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à ce dernier, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre, Ron se leva, un peu chancelant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la table des Serpentard, où Malefoy se trouvait, seul, à l'écart des autres élèves de sa maison. Celui-ci le dévisageait avec le même genre d'expression qu'il arborait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. _Décidément…Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé, celui-là ?_ Ron fronça les sourcils et lui rendit son regard, imperturbable ; puis il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux tout en se dirigeant vers l'Infirmerie.

…

Jonathan O'Neill, première année à Serdaigle, s'était perdu en voulant retourner à leur Salle Commune. Il avait tourné à gauche au sommet de l'escalier du troisième étage, alors qu'il fallait prendre à droite, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il avait essayé de rebrousser chemin, mais les couloirs semblaient s'être déplacés depuis…

Soudain, un frôlement derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il poussa un cri et se retourna vivement mais il ne distingua personne dans la mi-obscurité du couloir. Il reprit sa marche d'un pas plus vif dans la direction qu'il pensait être celle de l'escalier.

Parvenu à une intersection, il s'arrêta, cherchant à s'orienter. Il avait l'impression grandissante d'être observé et il regarda nerveusement autour de lui ; soudain, un mouvement brusque à la lisière de sa vision attira son attention, mais il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête… Tout ce qu'il entrevit fut une masse sombre qui le percuta avec une violence inouïe et ensuite, il perdit connaissance.


	32. Une ombre au tableau

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent... Si vous pouvez laisser une review de temps en temps, ce serait sympa..._

_Merci spécial à Selphie (c'est une histoire d'eau...), Zabou (c'est une fin... un peu bâclée, je te l'accorde... ) et à Manuelfe (ce sont surtout des morceaux de classique, en fait... ) pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre trente-deux

Une ombre au tableau…

Harry, qu'Hermione venait de rejoindre, se dirigeait vers les cachots, pour le cours de Potions avancé. Il se demandait où était passé Ron ; en général, Madame Pomfresh soignait des blessures bien plus graves en un rien de temps ; or cela faisait une heure que le rouquin avait disparu.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle, où Rogue les attendait, debout derrière son bureau, un chaudron bouillonnant à côté de lui. Sitôt la classe installé, il commença à leur parler du programme qui les attendait cette année. Harry parcourut la salle du regard ; les jumelles Patil étaient à la table devant celle où il s'était installé avec Hermione. Neville était à leur droite, seul. Derrière lui se trouvait Malefoy, seul également, et Pansy Parkinson et Zabini se trouvaient derrière lui. Goyle n'était pas là, mais Crabbe avait réussi à obtenir une place – Harry étouffa un rire, car Millicent Bullstrode avec qui le Serpentard suivait le cours semblait s'être entiché de lui et lui lançait des œillades langoureuses, avec un effet des plus comiques et au grand désespoir de Crabbe qui simulait fort maladroitement un intérêt passionné pour son livre de potions. Enfin Dean, pour une fois séparé de Seamus, qui n'avait pas pris ce cours se trouvait devant, avec Wainwright, un Serdaigle de sixième année, qu'il connaissait vaguement. Et quelques Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle comblaient les vides laissés par ceux qui avaient abandonné les potions cette année.

Un coup frappé à la porte fit s'arrêter Rogue qui agita sa baguette dans cette direction ; la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant un Ron un peu essoufflé, qui entra aussitôt en balbutiant :

"Je suis désolé, je…"

"Je me moque de vos excuses, Weasley, cela fera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je vous ai déjà fait une faveur en vous acceptant ici, Weasley, étant donné votre niveau en Potions depuis cinq ans, ne mettez pas ma patience à l'épreuve plus que de raison."

Ron se garda bien de répondre mais ses oreilles prirent une teinte brique des plus voyantes. Il se dirigea en silence vers la table de Neville, mais Rogue n'en avait pas fini avec lui :

"Pas question, Weasley, Londubat est déjà assez maladroit sans que vous y mettiez du vôtre." Il eut un sourire glacial. " Installez-vous plutôt avec Malefoy."

Ron se figea sur place, comme frappé par la foudre. Une grimace de déplaisir apparut sur son visage, mais il se dirigea néanmoins vers la place que Rogue lui avait assigné. Harry remarqua que Malefoy n'avait pas non plus l'air enchanté, mais curieusement, il s'abstint de faire une remarque ou de provoquer Ron. _Du moins pour le moment… Je n'aime pas ça ; il doit mijoter un mauvais coup…_Il adressa un sourire de sympathie à Ron qui le lui rendit, quoique distraitement. Hermione de son côté n'avait accordé qu'un bref instant d'attention au rouquin ; Neville semblait compatir au malheur de Ron et il se retourna pour lui adresser la parole, mais Rogue aboya :

"Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire sur les contrepoisons ?"

"Je… euh… je n'ai pas entendu, Professeur…"

"Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour vous ce soir… Et pour éviter que vous ne soyez à nouveau tenté de prendre mon cours pour un salon de conversation, venez vous installer ici."

Il pointait du doigt la table située au tout premier rang, juste sous son bureau. Neville, le visage empourpré, prit ses affaires et s'y dirigea. Rogue reprit sa présentation du cours :

"…et nous verrons quelques-unes des Potions de Grands Pouvoirs."

Il se tourna vers le tableau, mais fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Il se retourna d'un bloc, furieux et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, allant claquer sur le mur.

"Quoi encore ?"

Mais ce n'était pas un élève, c'était l'Infirmière qui sursauta brusquement, surprise par la brutalité de Rogue. Elle lui jeta un regard réprobateur tout en s'écriant :

"Vraiment, Professeur Rogue !"

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et ils tinrent quelques instants un conciliabule à voix basse. Puis Rogue se dirigea vers son laboratoire privé où il disparut quelques instants, avant de revenir avec une fiole emplie d'un liquide bleuâtre peu engageant. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

…

Après cet interruption, Rogue leur fit rapidement prendre des notes sur une potion de Confusion de haut niveau, avant de leur demander de la réaliser. Il ne manqua pas de menacer de tester le résultat sur celui ou celle qui ne suivrait pas à la lettre les consignes et Ron se retrouva donc à travailler avec Malefoy.

Celui-ci commença aussitôt à lire attentivement la liste des préparatifs et des différents composants à utiliser. Ron se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche mais Malefoy le coupa :

"Franchement, Weasley, cela ne te plaît certainement pas plus qu'à moi de travailler ensemble, alors autant éviter les sarcasmes et insultes habituels et improductifs pour nous mettre tout de suite au boulot."

Ron referma la bouche, pris de court, avant de répliquer sèchement :

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, Malefoy !"

"Vraiment ?" fit l'autre haussant un sourcil, sans lever la tête pour autant.

L'ironie mordante du Serpentard le piqua au vif, mais il s'abstint de répondre, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que Malefoy avait raison… ce qui n'était pas sans l'irriter un peu plus.

Il soupira profondément, tentant de maîtriser son envie de balancer une remarque bien sentie à son voisin de table. Soudain, il prit conscience que Malefoy le regardait, avec l'air amusé, un petit sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres.

"Quoi ?" aboya-t-il "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le sourire de Malefoy se fit narquois :

"Rien, un Weasley qui se contrôle est un spectacle si rare… Vous avez autant de caractère que vous êtes nombreux et aussi peu de contrôle que d'argent…"

Ron vit rouge et, serrant les poings, il s'avança sur Malefoy, prêt à l'envoyer au tapis. Cependant, Rogue le regardant d'un œil mauvais et inquisiteur, il s'interrompit, d'autant plus que fracasser le visage arrogant du Serpentard n'aurait pas suffit à apaiser la rage qui couvait dans ses veines. Il attrapa son livre et commença à parcourir à son tour la liste des ingrédients mais la colère brouillait sa vue, aussi prit-il une série de profondes inspirations qui le calmèrent quelque peu et se tourna-t-il vers son voisin pour lui dire franchement :

"Malefoy, honnêtement, encore une remarque comme la dernière et je te saute à la gorge. Rogue interviendra pour nous séparer et me coller une retenue, mais comme je suis plus grand et certainement plus fort que toi, j'ai bon espoir d'arriver à t'arracher un œil ou une oreille avant ça… Mais comme tu l'as dit, ce serait "improductif"… Alors, pour la tranquillité du cours et celle de ce salaud de Rogue, dis-moi ce que je dois faire et boucle-là !"

Il se tut, légèrement essoufflé par sa tirade et ce qui restait de sa colère s'évapora quand il vit l'air stupéfait de Malefoy que la réplique de Ron avait laissé bouche bée. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à ce que le rouquin se passe de réfléchir et lui saute dessus immédiatement ; que celui-ci se montre aussi maître de lui l'avait pris au dépourvu, après tout, jusqu'ici il avait toujours réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais le sang-froid légendaire du Serpentard lui permit de se ressaisir aussitôt ; cependant, une lueur de respect mêlé de crainte était visible dans son regard.

"Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper des racines de madragore et des yeux de scarabée, pour le moment…"

Ron signifia son assentiment d'un bref signe de tête et se mit à la tâche.

…

A la fin du cours, ils avaient réussi à fabriquer une potion qui avait a peu près l'apparence et l'odeur que Rogue leur avait décrites au début de la séance et ce sans incident autre qu'un coup de pilon malencontreux sur les doigts de Ron et une tache de jus de racine de mandragore sur la robe de Malefoy.

Rogue signala la fin du travail, passant dans les rangs pour inspecter leur travail. Il s'arrêta justement à la table de Ron et lança à Malefoy, l'air sarcastique :

"Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal avec Weasley, j'espère ?"

Ron serra les dents et regarda son voisin dans les yeux, s'attendant à quelque perfidie de la part du Serpentard, mais celui-ci lui retourna son regard, imperturbable et répondit à Rogue avec un soupçon infime d'amusement dans sa voix traînante :

"Pas du tout, Monsieur."

Durant un bref instant, Rogue eut l'air véritablement surpris puis il se reprit, avec un sourire venimeux :

"Alors Weasley va pouvoir nous démontrer que votre potion de Confusion est au point. Weasley ! Goûtez donc la potion…"

Résigné, Ron empoigna la louche et la porta à ses lèvres mais à cet instant, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui signala la fin du cours. Ron ne put empêcher un sourire de soulagement s'afficher sur son visage tandis qu'une grimace de déception passait sur le visage de Rogue, qui leur fit d'un ton sec :

"Bien… Le cours est terminé ! Pour la prochaine fois, je veux trente centimètres sur les potions de Confusion, leurs effets et leurs antidotes… "Puis, se tournant vers Ron, il ajouta avec un air suffisant : " Et Weasley, vous allez prendre un échantillon de votre potion et créer un antidote spécifique pour la prochaine fois. Vous avez intérêt à réussir puisque vous ne couperez pas à l'essai, cette fois-ci…"

Et il se détourna dans un grand mouvement de cape.

…

Les trois Gryffondor remontaient des cachots, se dirigeant vers la tour de leur Maison. Ils discutaient du dernier cours de Potions. Harry, remonté contre Rogue à cause de sa retenue, plaignait Ron d'avoir dû suivre le cours avec Malefoy, Hermione, angoissée par le début de l'année se plaignait de ne pas connaître le programme de Potions suffisamment à fond et Ron… Ron ne plaignait personne mais commençait à sentir un sérieux mal de tête lui venir aussi finit-il par dire, s'arrêtant net :

"Stop !"

Ses deux camarades s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et le regardèrent bizarrement :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry.

"Premièrement, ce n'est pas si grave, on a survécu à pire qu'un cours de Potions avec Malefoy… Deuxièmement, Hermione, comme tous les ans, tu vas réussir brillamment ton année, comme il se doit. Et troisièmement, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de Potions ?"

Il reprit sa marche avant de s'arrêter deux mètres plus loin ; Harry et Hermione, stupéfaits, n'avaient pas bougé.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ron ?" finit par bredouiller Hermione "D'habitude, tu es le premier à… à… rouspéter contre Rogue et Malefoy… Surtout Malefoy, en fait… On se demandait comment tu avais fait pour ne pas le tuer, pendant le cours…"

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, le fixant du regard, attendant avidement sa réponse.

"C'est juste que… Enfin, je ne vois pas le problème, c'est juste Malefoy, après tout… Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, non ? Il suffit de l'ignorer…"

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer vertement que c'était justement tout le contraire de ce que Ron avait jamais dit ou fait au sujet de Malefoy quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec McGonagall, juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Weasley, Granger… vous tombez bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez rassembler tout le monde dans la Salle Commune. Je dois parler à Gryffondor."

…

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les élèves sauf un ou deux étaient rassemblés dans la Salle Commune qui de ce fait était aussi bondée qu'un jour de victoire au Quidditch. Le Professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. Un Serdaigle de première année, Jonathan O'Neill, s'est vraisemblablement fait attaquer par le tigre qui a été aperçu hier." Des murmures angoissés s'élevèrent brusquement dans la salle tandis que l'effroi et l'inquiétude transparaissaient sur tous les visages. "Heureusement, il a été retrouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et il est soigné à l'Infirmerie, dont il sortira rapidement. Il n'a malheureusement pas été capable de nous aider quant à son agresseur. Aussi, par mesure de sécurité, un couvre-feu est instauré dès à présent dans tout le château. Les élèves de première et deuxième années ne devront se déplacer que sous la surveillance d'un Préfet et les autres sont priés de se déplacer en groupes de cinq minimum. Tout élève qui contreviendrait à ces règles sera sanctionné."

Elle balaya l'assemblée d'un regard sévère, avant d'ajouter :

"Enfin, si qui que ce soit a des informations ou même un simple indice, il doit le faire savoir immédiatement soit à moi-même, soit au Directeur, de manière à ce que le responsable de ces attaques inqualifiables soit dûment châtié. »

Elle lança un dernier regard à la cantonade puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie et le tableau claqua derrière elle avec un bruit définitif.


	33. Lueurs dans la nuit

_Après une longue, très longue absence, me revoilà... avec un chapitre aussi long que l'attente qui l'a précédé... Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre trente-troisième  
Lueurs dans la nuit

Une fois McGonagall partie, la Salle Commune s'emplit de murmures ; Ron, Harry et Hermione discutèrent de l'intervention de leur Directrice quelques minutes. Après avoir évoqué les attaques et les éventuels responsables, ils sombrèrent dans le silence un instant, tournant et retournant les évènements dans leur tête. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione lança :

"De toute façon, pour le moment, cela ne nous mène à rien !"

"C'est vrai…" fit Harry en soupirant.

Ils se regardèrent et Ron et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche en même temps et déclarèrent :

"Bon, j'ai du travail, maintenant…"

Harry les regarda, Ron avec surprise, Hermione avec amusement… Ron éclata de rire, tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil :

"Du travail ? Vraiment ?" fit-elle, un rien d'ironie dans la voix.

Ron s'empourpra légèrement et répondit d'un ton sinistre :

"Rogue m'a donné du travail, tu t'en souviens ?"

"Ah oui… l'antidote… tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?"

Le regard de Ron étincela et il jeta avec colère :

"Parce que je n'en suis pas capable, peut-être ? C'est ça ?"

Hermione cilla et lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait le rouquin, perplexe.

"Pas du tout, Ron… Je pensais juste…"

"Juste quoi ? Que cet idiot de Weasley est tellement incapable qu'il ne peut même pas préparer un antidote pour une simple potion de Confusion ?"

Harry, dont l'expression s'était assombrie au fur et à mesure de la discussion, tandis que celle d'Hermione laissait paraître une confusion croissante mêlée de douleur, intervint alors :

"Ron, ça suffit ! Mais enfin, à quoi tu penses, nom d'un chien ! Comme si Hermione avait jamais eu des idées pareilles !" jeta-t-il sèchement, la fureur assombrissant ses yeux émeraude.

Le rouquin sembla considérer un instant l'idée de répliquer vertement à son meilleur ami, puis il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers leur dortoir à grands pas, marmonnant indistinctement quelque chose.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait bouleversée par la scène qui venait de se produire et fit d'un ton perplexe : "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ?"

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas avoir plus d'idée que lui et il finit par hausser les épaules pour se diriger vers un des tables où il s'installa pour travailler, suivi peu après par Hermione…

…

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il les retrouva dans la Salle Commune, Ron salua ses amis comme si l'incident de la veille ne s'était jamais produit, ce qui ne manqua pas de les surprendre ; Harry ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, mais Hermione, quant à elle, fut plus circonspecte qu'à l'accoutumée, le saluant d'un "Bonjour, Ronald…" très formel. Une certaine tension subsistait entre eux, mais elle s'évanouit rapidement, tandis qu'ils descendaient dans le Grand Hall, qui bruissait de rumeurs et de conversations étouffées ; Ron surprit quelques regards dans sa direction, ce qui l'intrigua tout d'abord, avant qu'il ne réalise que cela devait être dû au fait qu'il avait été attaqué lui aussi. Il haussa les épaules et son attention revint à la conversation animée entre Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Ceux-ci essayaient comme la majeure partie des élèves de deviner qui était le responsable, mais ils ne semblaient pas plus avancés que leurs camarades. Soudain, Hermione se tourna vers lui :

"Ron, tu es vraiment sûr de n'avoir rien vu, rien du tout, absolument ?"

Il roula des yeux, quelque peu agacé, et fit, sarcastique :

"Mais si, en fait, maintenant que tu m'en parles, ça me revient : c'était Rusard, en tutu rose et armé d'une brosse à chiendent qui m'a bondi dessus en hurlant : "De la boue, de la boue, encore de la boue !"

Hermione pinça les lèvres de son air le plus McGonagall tandis que Ginny et Harry éclataient de rire :

"Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Ron, franchement !" Son expression se fit soucieuse. "Après tout, tu aurais pu être blessé gravement… ou pire…" Elle frissonna. L'irritation de Ron disparut et il lui prit la main, la pressant dans la sienne. Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre à son contact et Ron sentit son cœur battre la chamade, durant un instant qui sembla devoir s'étirer indéfiniment ; ce fut Harry qui le tira soudainement de son rêve éveillé, le faisant sursauter :

"A mon avis, Malefoy a quelque chose à voir là-dedans…" Il secoua la tête, avant d'ajouter sombrement : "De toute façon, il a forcément une part là-dedans…"

Ce fut Ron qui répondit au bout de quelques instants :

"Non, je ne crois pas…"

Harry le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, de même que Ginny, tandis qu'Hermione haussait les sourcils ; le silence qui s'ensuivit fut malaisé et s'étira longuement avant qu'Harry recouvrant de sa stupeur et ne bafouille :

"Mais enfin, Ron ! Tu ne crois pas que…"

Il s'interrompit, manquant visiblement d'un argument percutant et finit par conclure, agacé :

"Enfin, quand même, c'est Malefoy, après tout ! Tu te rappelles ? Le type qui a essayé de nous faire virer chaque fois qu'il a pu, qui nous a vendu à Ombrage, qui…"

"Ca va, je m'en souviens, pas besoin de me faire une liste…" Le rouquin marqua une pause, l'air songeur, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix hésitante :

"C'est juste que je ne… Enfin, je… j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans…"

"L'impression ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Ron ?" Harry fronçait les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, avant de demander : "Malefoy t'a lancé un Charme d'Amitié ou fait boire une Potion d'Oubli, ou quoi ?"

Le rouquin soupira, la lassitude se mêlant chez lui à un soupçon d'irritation ; il comprenait le trouble d'Harry, après tout, les Malefoy et les Weasley étaient ennemis depuis des temps immémoriaux et, depuis leur première année, il avait perpétué la tradition familiale… Cependant… il avait l'impression confuse, indistincte que Malefoy était innocent, de cela au moins… C'était une sensation étrange… qui ne se limitait pas au blond Serpentard… il avait l'impression de… voir n'était pas le mot… sentir, c'était plutôt ça, en limite de sa conscience, des bribes de… d'émotion, comme s'il percevait de manière accrue ce qu'éprouvait ceux qu'il observait… Chez Harry, par exemple, en ce moment, il sentait de la colère, mais aussi de la confusion et de la crainte, tandis qu'Hermione était en proie à une profonde réflexion, où la perplexité se mêlait à la curiosité…

Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était qu'il sentait en lui-même quelque chose de sombre, d'enfoui, concentrant une grande part des sentiments les plus violents parmi tous ceux qu'il éprouvait, ses craintes, ses frustrations… et il avait l'impression que… que cela s'agitait, comme… comme si quelque chose de caché en lui cherchait à sortir, à s'évader… avec une violence propre à lui couper la respiration par moments, sous le coup d'une émotion violente, comme lors du précédent cours de Potions, où Malefoy l'avait provoqué… il avait eu une envie dévorante de le frapper, de briser ses os, de le…

Le souffle court, il revint brutalement à la réalité et ce fut comme quelqu'un avait remis brusquement le monde extérieur en route, après l'avoir mis en pause… Les sons du Grand Hall lui parvinrent à nouveau et il prit conscience que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" fit-il d'un air étonné.

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione et Ginny ; à la stupeur de Ron, l'inquiétude sur leurs traits se mêlait à… à ce qui semblait être de la peur… Devant leur silence, il sentit la colère l'envahir peu à peu…

"Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je préfère encore aller en cours, plutôt que d'être regardé comme une bête de cirque par trois ahuris aux yeux de merlan frit !" fit-il d'un ton mordant, lourd d'ironie.

Hermione cilla ; quant à Harry et Ginny, ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais ne répondirent pas. Il abattit violemment ses deux poings sur la table, les faisant tous trois sursauter :

"Alors ?" rugit-il, son humeur empirant à vue d'œil et ne s'améliora guère en voyant plusieurs personnes se retourner pour les observer. Harry et Hermione semblaient paralysés et finalement, ce fut sa sœur, plus habituée au tempérament colérique de Ron, qui se lança :

"C'est que… tu regardais dans le vague… et tu respirais bizarrement, comme si tu… comme si tu souffrais… et… c'est que… Enfin, Ron, écoute-toi parler ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ?" Elle avait craché ses derniers en le fusillant du regard et son ton rappelait fortement celui de sa mère.

Ron sentit son énervement refluer encore plus rapidement qu'il était venu ; il inspira profondément pour achever de se calmer. Ce fut d'une voix plus normale qu'il lui répondit :

" Je suis désolé, je… ne voulais pas… Je pense que j'ai dû être plus secoué que je ne pensais, l'autre nuit… J'ai du mal à dormir et…" Il s'interrompit et, l'espace d'un instant, il fut sur le point de leur parler de ce qui lui arrivait, avant de se raviser, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Il poursuivit : "Franchement, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé…" ajouta-t-il et il le pensait sincèrement – ce qui l'étonna, étant donné combien sa colère envers eux avait été violente, quelques instants auparavant… Il nota le soulagement qui se peignit sur leurs traits et en fut à son tour soulagé… pour quelques instants… Comment avait-il pu se retrouver aussi furieux enversHarryson meilleur ami ? Et envers sa propre sœur ? Et envers _Hermione _? Presque aussi furieux que lorsqu'il avait failli agresser Malefoy ; et à cette seule idée, il sentit monter en lui un effroi sans nom… _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, à la fin ?_ hurla-t-il silencieusement… Mais rien ni personne ne lui répondit et ce fut d'un air absent qu'il se leva pour suivre les autres qui se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall en discutant avec animation pour aller en cours.

…

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent du cours de Potions et se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphoses… L'après-midi s'étirait interminablement devant eux, surtout avec deux heures en compagnie de McGonagall en perspective… Comme d'habitude, Rogue s'était montré odieux, enlevant injustement des points aux Griffondors, mais aussi aux Serpentards, et ceci en grande partie à cause de lui…

Quand ils étaient arrivés, il les avait regardé s'installer, les mains jointes sur son bureau, un rictus narquois aux lèvres. Une fois le silence établi, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la place qu'il lui avait indiquée, arborant un sourire venimeux. Il avait posé ses mains sur le bureau, juste devant lui et avait susurré d'une voix faussement enjouée :

"Weasley, est-ce que vous avez préparé votre antidote ?"

Il regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux, impassible, et l'intensité de son expression était telle que la classe retint imperceptiblement son souffle, tout le monde tournant la tête pour voir la confrontation. L'instant se prolongea, la tension touchant à l'insoutenable… Puis Rogue aboya :

"Alors ?"

Lentement, posément, Ron détourna le regard, se pencha, attrapa son sac et en sortit une petite fiole, contenant un liquide bleu-vert, qu'il plaça posément entre Rogue et lui. Ron et ceux qui se trouvaient proche de sa table eurent l'impression qu'une expression fugitive de stupéfaction passait sur les traits de leur Professeur de Potions ; si tel fut cependant le cas, celle-ci s'effaça instantanément pour faire place à l'air mauvais que celui-ci arborait habituellement quand il fomentait quelque mauvais coup envers un Gryffondor et tout particulièrement le Trio.

"Très bien… Nous allons donc avoir l'honneur de voir les aptitudes de Monsieur Weasley en Potions…" Il ricana, marquant une pause, avant de poursuivre : "Si tant est qu'il ne faille pas une loupe pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit…"

Il se rendit à son armoire, qu'il ouvrit, extrayant une fiole d'un des tiroirs puis il revint au bureau de Ron. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Weasley ? Prenez votre antidote… et après, vous prendrez la potion de Confusion… Si votre mélange vaut quelque chose, ce dont je doute, vous connaissant… Bref, nous verrons bien…" Il posa la fiole sur la table, croisant les bras et il attendit que le rouquin s'exécute.

Celui-ci tendit une main qui ne tremblait pas, déboucha sa propre fiole et l'avala d'un trait. Le goût était acidulé, pas vraiment désagréable ; cela rappelait un peu le sorbet à l'orange que sa mère préparait des fois en été, avec un arrière-goût plus fort, comme de la menthe… Il reposa le contenant vide et attrapa celui qui contenait la potion. Il le contempla un instant – il avait intérêt à avoir réussi son antidote ou il se retrouverait à l'Infirmerie pour quelques jours au moins ; Rogue leur avait fait préparer une potion de Confusion parmi les plus puissantes, la Brume de l'Esprit, dont quelques gouttes pouvaient faire perdre la tête au plus raisonnable des sorciers. Il inspira profondément avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui ; il croisa celui encourageant d'Harry, celui anxieux mais confiant d'Hermione, ceux narquois d'un bon nombre de Serpentards, Zabini et Parkinson, notamment, celui impénétrable de Malefoy… avant de revenir à celui sarcastique de Rogue.

Il déboucha la potion, observant un moment la manière dont celle-ci semblait tourbillonner dans le flacon, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de porter la fiole à ses lèvres et d'en avaler une gorgée. _Bizarre, on dirait que ça n'a pas de goût… en fait, ça n'a pas de consistance non plus…_ Il avait l'impression d'avaler de l'air ou plutôt du brouillard… L'espace d'un instant, il sentit son esprit devenir comme… flou, embrumé… puis la clarté lui revint soudainement, balayant les effets de la potion… _L'antidote a fonctionné !_ jubila-t-il, incrédule ; au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'il réussirait… Son attention revint à Rogue, qui le regardait, goguenard. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Professeur lui demanda, certain que le rouquin avait échoué :

"Quel jour sommes-nous, Weasley ?"

Ron simula une hésitation ; il vit le sourire de Rogue s'élargir, avant de s'effacer aussi vite qu'il était venu quand il répondit sans se tromper.

"Qui est le Directeur de Poudlard ?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

Une expression de colère mêlée de dédain se peignit sur le visage de Rogue, avant de céder la place à une neutralité calculée ; cependant, une lueur de malveillance se lisait dans le regard du Professeur de Potions.

"Bien, puisque vous avez pour une fois l'esprit clair, Weasley" fit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué, ce qui fit ricaner un certain nombre de Serpentards "vous allez pouvoir me donner les ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition d'un Elixir de Pétrification… qui est la prochaine potion que je vais tenter de vous faire étudier… Alors, Weasley ?"

Ron se figea ; il avait feuilleté son livre de Potions la veille et il avait survolé la page de l'Elixir en passant, mais… Devant lui, Hermione chuchota à Harry :

"C'est injuste… Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il comme ça chaque fois ?"

_Parce que c'est Rogue, 'Mione, c'est aussi simple que ça…_Il soupira ; quelques ingrédients lui revenaient en mémoire, sans doute sous l'effet de l'antidote, mais il lui en manquait une bonne partie… Néanmoins, il ouvrit la bouche et commença :

"De la racine de mandragore… de l'extrait de pierres vivantes… euh… de l'eau de roche… un œil de méduse… et…"

Rogue le coupa sèchement, fulminant, le teint aussi rouge qu'une brique :

"Ca ira, Weasley !" Il eut un rictus venimeux. " Inutile d'étaler vos connaissances, nous avons déjà Miss Granger pour cela !" Hermione piqua un fard, tandis que plusieurs Gryffondors juraient à voix basse. Puis son sourire s'effaça et il marqua une longue pause, avant d'ajouter grimaçant et avec effort, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait :

"Un point pour Gryffondor…"

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la classe ; tous regardaient Rogue avec des yeux ronds : jamais en six ans qu'ils le connaissaient il n'avait donné un seul point à Gryffondor, sans parler d'en donner à l'un des membres du Trio. Quant aux Serpentards, ils étaient au-delà de la seule stupéfaction : Zabini regardait Rogue avec un air mi-consterné, mi-indigné, Parkinson avait l'air révoltée, tandis que Nott avait la bouche bée, ce qui ne contribuait pas à lui donner l'air particulièrement intelligent ; même Malefoy qu'aucun événement jusqu'alors n'avait pu contraindre à quitter son masque d'impassibilité haussait un sourcil, l'air quelque peu surpris. Cependant, ils furent vite ramenés à la réalité par leur Professeur qui aboya :

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, à bailler aux corneilles ? Prenez vos livres, page 241, potion de Pétrification, vous avez deux heures ! Weasley, avec Malefoy, Londubat, avec Nott, en espérant que vous réussirez mieux que la dernière fois… un verre d'eau aurait eu plus d'effet que votre lamentable tentative de Potion de Confusion… bien que vous n'ayez pas besoin de ça pour être aussi mauvais…"

Il accompagna la répartie d'un rictus sardonique et les deux Gryffondors prirent leurs place, Neville à côté de Nott qui le regarda comme s'il était une sorte de limace géante, Ron près de Malefoy qui lui tendit le pilon sans un mot, et le cours se poursuivit…

…

Ils sortirent des deux heures de Potions avec un parchemin de cinquante centimètres pour le surlendemain sur les effets de la Potion de Pétrification et les antidotes possibles. Ron rejoignit Hermione, Neville et Harry qui l'avaient attendu pendant qu'il remballait ses affaires. Harry lui asséna une grande claque sur l'épaule, tandis que Neville lui décochait un grand sourire. Le Survivant ajouta :

"Alors là, franchement, je suis scotché ! Il va falloir au moins une semaine pour qu'il se remette…" Il fronça les sourcils, prit un air maussade et grogna, en imitant la voix de Rogue :

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je dois devenir fou… C'est ça, je deviens fou ! Bon, surtout, me souvenir d'enlever dix points à Weasley la prochaine fois !"

C'était si bien imité qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de cours de Métamorphoses. Tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches, Hermione laissa les autres prendre de l'avance pour se porter à la hauteur de Ron qui fermait la marche et fit d'une petite voix :

"Ron, je…" Elle s'interrompit, rougissant à vue d'œil, avant de poursuivre d'un ton précipité : "Je suis désolé pour hier soir… Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi comme ça… "

Ron s'arrêta et elle stoppa juste à côté de lui, levant anxieusement le regard sur lui. Elle bredouilla :

"Je… Je suis désolée…"

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit :

"C'est..." Il soupira, avant de poursuivre. "En fait, c'est moi qui suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait... Simplement..."

L'expression soucieuse de Hermione s'atténua et il lui décernera un pâle sourire, ce qui eut apparemment pour effet de dissiper ces dernières craintes ; elle lui rendit chaleureusement, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner la salle de Métamorphoses.

Le cours de Métamorphoses se trouva être fort long et délicat : en effet, le Professeur McGonagall aborda avec eux la métamorphose des êtres vivants ; cela se révéla plus complexe et plus difficile que tout ce qu'ils avaient étudié auparavant et lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours, ils étaient épuisés.

Au moment où Ron allait rejoindre Harry et Hermione dans le couloir, la voix de McGonagall le fit s'arrêter net :

" Monsieur Weasley ! Un instant, je vous prie..."

Le rouquin jeta un regard désespéré à ses amis qui l'interrogea du regard ; il soupira et leur fit signe de s'en aller sans lui avant de se tourner vers le Professeur. Sans doute voulait-elle lui parler de son premier cours de rattrapage qui devait avoir lieu ce soir-là. En effet, la Directrice de Gryffondor, tout en rangeant ses papiers, lui dit :

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur Weasley, mais le Directeur a organisé une réunion ce soir à partir de sept heures et demie... Avez-vous encore un cours cet après-midi ou êtes-vous disponible dès à présent ?"

"Non, Professeur, nos cours sont terminés pour aujourd'hui..."

"En ce cas, c'est parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer tout de suite..."

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils atteignaient le couloir qui débouchait sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsque qu'un troisième année interpella Harry :

"Harry ! J'ai un message pour toi, de la part de Dumbledore..."

Il lui tendit un papier plié en quatre et, leur adressant un bref signe de tête, fit demi-tour et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Harry déplia le message et le parcourut rapidement, puis élu, levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard interrogateur de Hermione.

"Dumbledore veut me voir tout de suite dans son bureau. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'abandonne ?"

"Est-ce qu'il précise pourquoi ?"

"Non, mais je pense que ce doit être pour une autre leçon..."

" Très bien, on se verra plus tard... Aux laissa

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune tandis qu'Harry pour et le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il était fort tard quand Ron sortit de la salle de Métamorphoses ; McGonagall l'avait proprement éreinté, lui faisant travailler des sortilèges qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la première année ainsi que d'autres plus avancés qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment maîtrisé... Cependant, contrairement à ses souvenirs, cela lui avait semblé plus facile qu'à l'époque, sans pourtant il ait toutefois pratiqué lesdits sortilèges...

Mais il avait réussi à les exécuter avec une relative facilité, parvenant même à en enchaîner certains d'une complexité certaine, ce qui lui avait valu un "Beau travail, Monsieur Weasley..." de la part de McGonagall, dont la rareté des compliments était quasi légendaire...

Cependant, les commentaires qu'elle lui avait adressés en fin de leçon résonnait encore à ses oreilles... _Vous avez du potentiel, Weasley, mais il faut absolument que vous travailliez plus... Ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés que vos résultats s'amélioreront..._ Il soupira, se reprochant amèrement en son for intérieur de n'avoir pas écouté les conseils de Hermione durant toutes ces années... Elle pouvait être agaçante, mais en ce qui concernait le travail, elle avait en général raison...

Il s'arracha à sa rêverie, prenant la direction de la tour de Gryffondor ; cependant, il marchait d'un pas lent, profitant du silence qui régnait dans les couloirs cette heure avancée de la soirée.

Comme il passait devant une fenêtre, son regard fut brusquement attiré par une lueur qui provenait de la Tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute de tout le château, qui dominait de loin les alentours... Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, tentant d'apercevoir l'origine de cette lueur ; soudain, celle-ci se mit à se déplacer de long en large et de haut en bas, son éclat variant par moments, à l'instar d'un signal.

Plissant les yeux, il distingua une vague silhouette qui tenait quelque chose à bout de bras, probablement un chandelier d'après la forme, mais il ne put discerner aucun autre détail. Tournant la tête, il fouilla du regard les alentours, à la recherche de détail quelconque quand il aperçut un faible éclat scintillant en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Celui-ci clignota trois fois avant de s'éteindre, puis la lueur s'abaissa tout à coup avant de s'éteindre et il n'y eut plus rien en haut de la Tour.

_Review !_ ↓


	34. Ombres nocturnes

Un chapitre (trop ?) court, mais après tant de mois de silence, je devais faire quelque chose... Vous qui me lisez encore : non, je ne suis pas mort (littérairement parlant, s'entend) ! Ce chapitre est une bouteille à la mer durant ma traversée de l'Océan de la Page Blanche, plus connu sous le nom de Mer du Désespoir de l'Ecrivain...

J'espère bientôt rejoindre la Baie des Nouveaux Chapitres, pour ne pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps la suite...

A, Matt

* * *

Chapitre trente-quatre 

Ombres nocturnes

_Padmé's Ruminations – Star Wars III OST – J. Williams_

Déconcerté par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Ron réfléchit rapidement au meilleur moyen de se rendre à l'entrée de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il devait absolument savoir qui avait envoyé ces signaux. Une part de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler ; et si c'était un signal pour les membres de l'Ordre ? Il risquait de tomber nez à nez avec Dumbledore ou McGonagall ou pire… et il frissonna intérieurement… avec Rogue, qui se ferait un plaisir de lui enlever une bonne centaine de points, pour effacer le mauvais souvenir que devait représenter le seul et unique point qu'il lui avait accordé plus tôt dans la journée…

Cependant, il avait l'impression que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'Ordre, bien au contraire… Soudain, il se morigéna de ses divagations ; pendant ce temps-là, l'_autre_ risquait de quitter la Tour et de lui échapper. Il hésita encore un instant : il valait mieux qu'il redescende d'un étage, puis qu'il passe le couloir devant la salle de cours de Flitwick, pour prendre la galerie du troisième jusqu'à l'escalier qui remontait au cinquième où débouchait la Tour – c'était plus rapide que de monter directement, car il lui faudrait faire un tour complet de l'étage. Et sur cette pensée, il s'élança silencieusement dans l'escalier le plus proche, en direction de la Tour.

…

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore rompu de fatigue, après s'être longuement exercé à lancer des _Accio_ et des _Expelliarmus_ sans baguette toute la soirée. Il secoua la tête à l'évocation des résultats : il avait mis les étagères sans dessus dessous, renversé trois fois le bureau de Dumbledore et manqué de déplumer Fumseck qui avait finit par se réfugier sur une poutre du plafond… Il n'avait réussi à désarmer le Directeur qu'une seule et unique fois, et encore, il avait fait tomber son encrier par terre en même temps…

A ce souvenir, il baissa la tête, accablé ; jamais à cette allure il n'arriverait à maîtriser sa magie en toute une vie… Il poursuivit son chemin, plongé dans ses sombres ruminations ; il venait de parvenir sur le palier du troisième étage quand un bruit de course en provenance du couloir nord l'extirpa de ses réflexions. Instinctivement, il se dissimula derrière une armure – la journée n'avait pas été des meilleures et se faire pincer par Rusard à cette heure n'était pas la meilleure façon de la finir !

Il retint son souffle : si Miss Teigne était dans les parages, mieux valait être le plus discret possible. Soudain, dans le corridor enténébré, une sombre silhouette déboucha d'une ouverture et s'arrêta devant sa cachette. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent sous l'effet de la surprise ; les couloirs de Poudlard n'étaient d'ordinaire pas aussi fréquentés la nuit ou dans le cas contraire, c'était généralement par Rusard ou pire… par Rogue. Durant une longue minute, la silhouette anonyme sembla… écouter les bruits nocturnes du château puis s'engouffra sans plus hésiter dans le couloir nord, qui menait vers l'aile des Serdaigle.

Indécis, Harry pesa le pour et le contre un instant puis s'élança silencieusement à la suite du poursuivant. Cependant, soit le bref moment qu'il lui avait fallu pour se décider l'avait trop retardé, soit celui qu'il pourchassait était vraiment rapide et plus silencieux qu'un chat ; il se retrouva au croisement de deux couloirs et d'un escalier qu'il ne reconnut pas et il ne put dire lequel l'inconnu avait emprunté.

…

Quand il revint bredouille à la Tour de Gryffondor, il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame – _Mobilus Argus_ – et se retrouva dans la Salle Commune où, en raison de l'heure tardive, seuls deux ou trois étudiants s'attardaient ; Hermione en faisait partie, plongée dans un énorme grimoire d'Arithmancie. Il s'approcha d'elle et déchiffra le titre de la page qu'elle parcourait.

"Le théorème de McMaster – Bujold sur les… les métamorphoses objectales des substances organiques ? Ca à l'air passionnant !" fit-il, la faisant sursauter.

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil proche tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux :

"Oh, Harry, c'est toi… Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !" lui reprocha-t-elle, avant de reprendre, d'une voix soucieuse :

"Tu m'as l'air épuisé… La soirée a été longue ?"

Au souvenir de sa soirée, Harry s'assombrit ; il relata brièvement ce qui s'était passé, suscitant un sourire chez Hermione quand il mentionna le coup de l'encrier. Cependant, elle reprit rapidement son sérieux :

"Si tu es d'accord, je regarderai si je trouve des livres sur la magie sans baguette à la Bibliothèque ; peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose d'utile pour t'aider à progresser… Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Après une légère hésitation, Harry acquiesça puis sortit ses affaires et ils se remirent au travail.

…

Quant à Ron, il se trouvait pour l'heure quelque peu confus et embrouillé ; il avait tenté de rejoindre le pied de la Tour d'Astronomie, où il était parvenu en un temps record sans toutefois trouver quiconque, mais un bruit de la course se faisait entendre. Il partit aussitôt dans la direction qui lui sembla celle qu'avait emprunté l'auteur des mystérieux signaux mais il perdit presque aussitôt la trace de sa proie, car il entendait désormais deux personnes se déplacer… Il rejoignit le palier du troisième étage et attendit un long moment, sans percevoir aucun bruit.

Il allait renoncer quand le bruit de pas se fit à nouveau entendre, plus lointain et moins rapide. Il repartit derechef, allégeant sa foulée pour la rendre moins bruyante ; durant un instant, il eut la bizarre impression d'être suivi, mais cela ne dura pas et il finit par se rapprocher suffisamment de la source des bruits de pas pour se mettre à marcher. Sa vision s'adaptant à l'obscurité, il distingua devant lui une silhouette élancée, disparaissant par moments à l'angle d'un couloir ou apparaissant dans la lumière de la pleine lune cascadant par les fenêtres le long d'un corridor autrement plongé dans les ténèbres.

De fil en aiguille, l'inconnu et son poursuivant parvinrent dans l'aile abandonnée, au nord du château. Pour éviter de faire du bruit et donner ainsi l'alerte, il devait éviter cailloux et débris qui jonchaient le sol des couloirs depuis longtemps désertés. La distance entre eux s'étirait de plus en plus et, au détour d'un escalier, il perdit la trace de l'autre. Il acheva de descendre les marches et se retrouva à l'embranchement de deux couloirs, sans aucune idée de celui qu'il devait emprunter.

Il resta immobile un long moment, écoutant attentivement pour déceler où se cachait l'inconnu, puis, devant le silence ouaté qui l'entourait, soupira, déçu. A cet instant, un main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant bondir et une voix bien connue murmura à son oreille :

"Alors, Weasley, on se promène ?"

* * *

**_Review ? _**


End file.
